You Think You Know Me
by Rhodes11
Summary: A/H: Jacob is a twenty-four year old Burlesque club owner, Bella's a nineteen year old girl, who's desperately in love with her brothers best friend; Jacob Black. Does he return her feelings? Does Jacob's shady dealings with potentially dangerous men stop him from being happy?
1. Prelude

_A/N I spent AGES working on this with my darling pre-reader. So I hope you like it! :)_

_Beta: Jessi Pooks_

_Pre-reader: Malorla_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. SM owns it all _

Prelude

"Beellla!" Jessica whined, banging loudly on the bathroom door. "Would you hurry up! We have to be at the club in an hour!"

The girls were incredibly close; some even said they behaved more like sisters, than friends.

Jessica loved her to pieces, they had been through alot together and always came out the other end of each catastrophe stronger. When the girls were five years old, they were bullied constantly. Bella was picked on because of her ghostly pale skin tone, while Jessica was bullied because of her outgoing personality. The girl talked...a lot.

But through all the bullying, name-calling, demeaning comments and persistent criticism, the girls stayed strong. They had one another, and as long as they remembered the deep bond they shared, they would be fine.

Now fourteen years later, they were just as close as ever, if not closer.

"Yes, I'm coming!" she yelled back in annoyance. Bella had been umming and ahhing over her chosen outfit for quite some time. She and Jessica had been out earlier that day to browse for dresses for their night out. After hours of shopping, the girls finally settled on two dresses.

Bella had chosen - much to Jessica's disapproval - a green taffeta dress that was accented with black flocked roses, a velveteen waistband with black trim, and black opaque tights. Her friend had tried to persuade her to get something a little more revealing, show off her figure, but Bella was dead set against it.

Jessica had decided to wear something a little more skimpy; she was going with a short blue strapless dress - leaving nothing to the imagination.

Bella was a shy girl, there was no way she could pull off a short dress like that. As soon as she exposed her legs, people would more than likely run and hide in fear. She was a magnet for accidents, and as a result she ended up with scars scattered all over them. No, she was quite happy sitting in her bedroom reading her latest book and daydreaming about a guy she longed for, but would never have.

Bella had an insanely huge crush on Jacob Black. He was gorgeous, dreamy, handsome and the definition of the word sexy. However he was out of bounds, however; taboo, forbidden, prohibited and that minor detail left her wanting him even more.

Nobody knew of her infatuation with said hunk- not even Jessica. She had managed to keep it well hidden and she knew nothing would ever come of her liking of Jake, so what was the point? At least this way Bella could sit and fantasise to her heart's content.

"Bella! Would you hurry the fuck up!" Seth, her brother's voice boomed through the door. "Jake's expecting us at the club in an hour, so get a move on!"

That right there was another minor problem; Jacob dreamboat Black was her brother's best friend. Seth and Jake had been friends since kindergarten and even went away to college together. Not everyone who went to college as friends, came back as friends. Seth and Jake had roomed together and played basketball together- they were as inseparable as they had always been. They had breezed through college, their friendship strengthened and still saw each other nearly every day, even though they were no longer roommates.

Bella rolled her eyes at Seth's and Jessica's impatience, while checking her appearance one last time before unlocking and opening the door.

"_Finally!_" Both Seth and Jessica said in unison.

Bella smiled impishly and shrugged. "Sorry, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." She then made her way past the scowling pair and into her bedroom.

~YTYKM~

Two hours later, Bella and Jessica were sitting in one of the many luxurious booths at Jake's club. He owned an extremely suave, elegant burlesque club called Reverie in central Port Angeles. Surrounding them were rich colors of red, browns, oranges, golds and blues. There were numerous stunning black crystal chandeliers suspended overhead and spotlights built into the ceiling, which were directed at the stage. Decorating the walls were gorgeous satin drapes, and oil paintings of burlesque dancers.

In the centre of the lounge stood an old-fashioned, dark oak stage, and scattered around it were several platforms, with swings hanging from the were also rooms and booths which were an extension of the main lounge, where the private dancing took place. Situated behind the booths was a very chic looking bar - where they made every alcoholic concoction under the sun.

The lounge had an upper balcony which was specifically for VIPs. It was even more plushly decorated than the lower level, with better seating and old-fashioned binoculars, so the customers were able to view the performances in comfort and style. The VIP level also had security guarding the staircase and elevator, only letting people through with VIP passes. The security staff were dressed in white pinstripe suits, with black shades - like gangsta mafia.

This wasn't Bella's scene at all; she felt extremely uncomfortable surrounded by the semi-naked women, with tassels covering their nipples; her innocent face heating up with embarrassment as she saw one of the dancers wink at her. She shook her head to clear it and reminded herself she was here to support Jake; she could deal with her uneasiness for a few hours.

The girls couldn't drink as they were underage, but the handsome looking - Jessica's words, not Bella's - bartender made them a tasty exotic fruit juice.

Both girls brought the drinks to their mouths and began to sip, when Jessica gasped in shock. "Oh my God! That is one fuckawesome drink! I think I'm gonna get another!" And with that she all but downed the drink. Bella chuckled and shook her head at her friend's over enthusiasm. She took several more sips of her own drink, when a pair of extremely fake-tanned legs came into her view.

Lauren Mallory.

Bella groaned internally- awesome. Lauren's bitchiness was the last thing she wanted to deal with. She was still getting over the fact she had actually worn a dress - Bella never wore dresses.

"Jess! Bella!" Lauren greeted, brashly.

Bella rolled her eyes at her fake behaviour, and continued to sip her drink.

"Lauren. What are you doing here?" Jessica sneered, while trying her best to bite her tongue.

Lauren Mallory was one of the girls who bullied Bella and Jessica, so this unwelcome visit set them both on edge, bringing back several unwanted memories.

She flicked her white blonde hair, then moved her gaze elsewhere, as if the girls that had been forced into a conversation with her didn't matter. "Oh, Jake invited me. He said it was some special event or something like that."

Bella's heart fluttered at the mere mention of his name. God, he wasn't even there and he had her practically panting like a dog! Though, she had to wonder, why Jake would invite one of the girls who made her and Jessica's lives a living hell throughout elementary school?

Maybe because he doesn't know or care about your childhood bullies, you moron. She thought to herself.

Just then, Lauren murmured something that was barely audible, "Not that I can see anything special here." Bella clenched her fists, while locking her jaw. She wasn't one to get into petty cat fights, but Jake had worked extremely hard to get the lounge to the status it had reached, and that selfish, stuck-up bitch had the audacity to say something as disparaging as that? Uh-uh.

"You should be honoured," Bella growled unintentionally, "Tonight is special to Jake, he's worked incredibly hard with the club and deserves some recognition," she stared directly at Lauren. "So_ try_ and have some fun...for his sake."

Jessica's eyes snapped towards her friend in complete shock. Where the hell did that come from?!

Lauren then narrowed her eyes at Bella, glaring murderously. "Oh don't worry,_ I'll_ be having a good time. And I'm pretty sure_ he_ will too."

Bella's heart sank at the thought of them having fun together. Jessica sensed her friend's sudden discomfort and discreetly placed her hand over Bella's, squeezing gently.

With her bombshell, Lauren chuckled devilishly and strutted towards the bar, leaving Bella with a feeling of complete and utter emptiness.

~YTYKM~

They had been at the club for a little over two hours, and Jake still hadn't made an appearance which made Bella a little anxious. All she wanted to do was see him, make sure he was ok, then she'd be fine and could enjoy the rest of her night with Jessica.

Bella noticed that she and Jessica were low on drinks, so she got up and made her way towards the bar, where she then sat on one of the stools while she waited to be served. Even with all the staff working behind the bar, there was still a queue. She people-watched happily, waiting patiently until someone came to take her order, pleased that Jake's big night was obviously a success.

"Hey there beautiful, what can I get you?" the bartender from earlier asked, flirtatiously, a hint of mischief dancing in his eyes.

"Same as earlier, thanks." Bella replied, awkwardly.

He smiled impishly, then winked at her as he made her drinks. "So, you here with anyone?"

Bella blushed profusely as she registered the undertones of suggestion in his voice. "Just my friend."

He cocked his brow in disbelief, then placed the cocktail glasses on the bar. "So your boyfriend didn't bring you?"

She shook her head, while biting her lip. "Nope, no boyfriend."

He then chuckled and folded his arms, while looking directly at her. "So you're telling me, that a sexy girl like you doesn't have anybody to go home to?"

Bella's eyes met his and she felt something shoot through her that she'd never felt before. Was this guy interested in her? Was he dropping hints? God, she was so out of practice with all of this shit. Where was Jessica when she needed her?

"Nobody around here is good enough and they'd have to go through me first," said the voice she had longed to hear all night long.

Bella moved her gaze from the guy behind the bar - who was nice, but didn't hold a candle to the man now locking eyes with her.

She blushed and bit her lip; why did that man have such a powerful effect on her? "Hey Jake," she said, softly.

Jake looked breathtakingly handsome. She had never known a man to pull off a suit that well before. He wore black slacks, a crisp white shirt and a black blazer.

He smirked, while looking at her with one brow raised. "Hey Bella," Jake replied, pushing himself off of the wall he was leaning on. "Thanks for coming," he added, his tone sending her mixed signals. Bella was no pro with relationships; far from it but she definitely caught underlying hints of flirtation.

Determined to appear stronger and not like the wallflower she was known for being, Bella sat up straight and looked him dead in the eye. "It's no problem. I'm glad to be here to support your one year anniversary. I guess time flies when you're having fun."

Jake smiled warmly, his eyes never leaving hers as he walked towards her, casually leaning over the bar directly opposite her. He was so close, Bella caught a breathtaking hit of his aftershave, mixed with his own scent.

_Good God_. she thought, while trying to maintain a cool, calm composure.

Their eyes burned into one another's, Bella's heart beating like a drum against her chest as he inched closer. "No problem, it wouldn't be the same without you here."

Her blush deepened as she tried to work out what he was saying. Were these the words of a strong friendship? Or something deeper? She mentally slapped herself. C'mon girl, he probably says that to every girl he meets.

Deciding to let it go for now and enjoy her night with her best friend, Bella simply smiled and reached for the cocktail glasses. Jake got there before her and grasped the stem of one of the glasses, causing her to unconsciously graze her hand across his. As soon as they touched, they both felt thousands of bolts shocking their bodies to life.

Without thinking, Jake then delivered a blinder. "By the way," he leaned in closer, so their cheeks almost touched and added earnestly, "You look beautiful."

Bella smiled shyly, turning away from his alluring gaze, her face heating up more by the minute. "Er...thanks," she moved her gaze back to him, as she looked into his eyes and somehow found a foreign confidence rise from within her. "You don't look so bad yourself." With that she grabbed her drinks, threw him a mischievous smirk, then headed back to Jessica.

Where the hell did that come from?

~YTYKM~

The night was in full swing, the sexy jazz music flowing from the speakers which were placed all around the room. The dancers on stage swayed their bodies seductively, dancing with the props. Several men were whistling and catcalling - that was until Jake had a word with them. He ran a very classy establishment and behavior like that was not acceptable nor tolerated.

Several more of Seth and Jake's friends showed up; there was Quil and Embry, Jake's other best friends; Leah and her boyfriend Sam, and lastly Jared. Bella knew most of them from the bonfires they would hold on First Beach in La Push.

They were all sitting in the booth, laughing, joking and reminiscing about old times. The days when Seth would beat Jake at basketball - that quickly changed - he wasn't one to be messed with on the basketball court, Bella had witnessed many a time. She was idly twirling the cocktail umbrella around in her drink, not really listening to the groups childhood memories, but relaxed in the warm, easy atmosphere of their booth. She was trying to work out what the scenario at the bar was all about. Was Jake flirting with her? Or was he just throwing her the usual lines that he gave every woman?

She decided to just give up with trying to figure out the working of a guy's mind- there was no point. God, this guy stuff was extremely frustrating! You could tie yourself up in knots, trying to decipher every word and touch and still be nowhere near figuring anything out!

As Bella twirled her umbrella around, she had a niggling feeling that somebody was watching her...

She looked up, subconsciously looking straight towards the guy sitting directly opposite her; Jake.

Without meaning to, her eyes locked with his. Why was he watching her? How long had he been watching her?

Looking like a deer caught in the headlights, he quickly turned away. Bella quirked her brow in confusion. What the hell?

The following twenty minutes this odd dance continued; Bella would lose herself in her thoughts, and look up to see Jake gazing at her with a smirk on his face. He was beginning to make her paranoid. Did she have something on her face? Was her makeup smeared? Did her hair look weird?

Officially freaked out and worried about her appearance, Bella tapped Jessica's shoulder and leaned into her ear, murmuring, "I'm just going to the ladies room, I won't be more than a second."

Jessica cocked her perfectly shaped brow and gave her the 'oh-no-you-don't' look, then replied. "I'm coming with you."

Bella nodded, gave Jake one last glance, noticing he now wasn't looking at her, but concentrating on the group conversation. She internally shook her head and made her way towards the bathroom.

~YTYKM~

Both girls had just finished washing their hands in the bathroom, when Jessica decided to apply yet more make-up.

"So Jared is kinda cute..." She gushed.

Bella giggled and shrugged. "He's ok, not really my type." She started to conduct a quick inspection, to see what fault had kept drawing Jake's eyes to her. Teeth- no lipstick, or food stuck where it shouldn't be. Nose- clear, no bats in the cave. Eyes- gunk-free, make-up holding up nicely. Hair- same as always, but that couldn't be helped. She fretted and preened, making sure everything was as it should be. What could he see, that she couldn't?

Jessica scoffed, while pouting her lips. "Girl, you are too picky. That hot bartender was totally checking you out. I think you might be in there."

She nodded, biting her lip. That was all well and good, but she really wasn't thinking about anyone but Jacob Black.

"Jake seems happy about the turnout tonight, and I couldn't help but notice how he lit up when he saw you..."

Bella caught on to her comment, her eyes widening in shock. Crap! She really had to keep her own emotions in check, if Jessica had been that observant...who else had? Jake had "lit up" when he saw her? Yeah, right! "Jess...he's my brother's friend. He just looks out for me, that's all."

"Mmhmm. If you say so honey." she then placed her lip gloss back in her bag and held her arm out for Bella. "C'mon chick, lets head back out there." As they left the bathroom, they saw a woman on stage in a crazy position that didn't even look humanly possible.

Jessica's eyes widened as she stopped and glanced at Bella. "How do they do that stuff? There's no way in hell I could do it! And with all these people watching, too! They must be so confident."

Bella couldn't help but laugh, though she agreed with her one hundred percent. That shit just looked plain uncomfortable!

As they approached the booth, Bella's blood ran cold. In her absence, that little ho Lauren had moved in on her friend. The girl was practically on Jake's lap! And what hurt even more...he wasn't pushing her away. Did the girl not understand the concept of personal space?!

Awesome, time to play third wheel.

As Jessica and Bella slid onto the booth, Lauren managed - with great effort - to tear her gaze away from Jake.

A cunning - pearly white - smirk played across her features as she then began to speak. "Jake was just telling me about this competition the club are hosting to find the new Reverie girl." She turned and purposely ran her finger along his arm. Bella rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Isn't that right, Jake?" Lauren batted her false eyelashes at him, causing Bella to throw up in her mouth. Disgusting.

"Yup, the winner will get a six month contract with the club, their own oil painting which will be placed on the wall and one thousand dollars prize money."

Bella's eyes widened. One thousand dollars! A contract at the club...damn.

Lauren started clapping her hands like a seal and bouncing up and down with excitement. "I can't wait! I'm so going to enter! What do you think I should wear, Jakey? Maybe something lacy and revealing?"

He nodded as if trying to appease her, though from the way he was glancing at Bella, something told her he wasn't the least bit interested in what Lauren chose to wear.

"So, say if I wanted to enter...how would I go about doing it? Are there heats? Age-limits?"

Lauren scoffed and rolled her eyes scornfully at the idea of Jessica entering. "Honey, please don't take offense to this, but are you really sure you want to put yourself through that? I mean come on, you're not exactly perfomance material."

Bella - who was becoming more annoyed by the second, with Lauren's blatant attempts to seduce Jake, felt her blood boil at Lauren making fun of her friend. Hell no! They were not kids anymore and they didn't have to take Lauren's crap! Bella snapped her eyes towards the little skank, and hissed, "And what makes you think you are? I think Jess could definitely pull it off, heck, maybe we could do one together!"

Jake laughed incredulously. "Bells, please don't tell me you're thinking of entering? Sweetheart, it's not your thing, hell, you can't buy a fucking can of soda without blushing." he continued to laugh at her expense. "I mean, you're completely uncoordinated, you'd more than likely fall flat on your ass, or knock yourself out and I really can't take that risk - my insurance doesn't cover what ever catastrophe you'd bring down upon my place - and yourself."

Bella glared at him murderously, then dropped her eyes to the floor. _Gee, thanks Jake._

Feeling like a complete shit for the obvious effect his words had on Bella's mood, Jake reached forward and used a gentle hand to bring her face level with his. "I'm sorry, that was bang out of order. I shouldn't have said those things."

She simply nodded, still hurting from his harsh words.

"C'mon Bells, everyone here knows you don't have it in you; you're not that kind of girl," Jake adds, softly.

Bella forced a smile across her face, deciding to let it go. Though internally, pissed off with his disrespectful words.

_You think you know me, Mr. Black? You have no__** idea**__ what kind of girl I am..._

* * *

**_So should I keep going, or give up? Tell me what you think :)_**


	2. Stolen Moments

_A/N: I just want to say a __**HUGE **__thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me the motivation to write this chapter! You truly have no idea how amazed I was to see review after review. So __**PLEASE **__keep them coming and feed my muse! lol_

_Huge shout out to my Beta: Jessi Pooks for making the final edits and my AMAZING pre-reader Malorla _

* * *

Chapter one. Stolen Moments

Bella strolled along the dimly lit back lanes of Forks, the wind whooshing over her body at a ferocious speed; creating goosebumps along her arms, and whipping her hair around her she brought her hands up and encircled them around her midsection, as if to shield herself from the harsh bite of the autumn breeze, then continued to walk.

As her kitten heels clicked along the cemented road, she began to sway to the side. Her head and body spinning rapidly from the after effects of the alcohol which she had consumed at the epic house party, hosted by her best friend Jessica. Bella knew they weren't old enough to drink, but she really couldn't find it within herself to care. It was the welcomed release she had been searching for for a long time. Bella's life had become too stressful, she needed to feel young, free and revived, mostly she yearned to be the late teen that she was inside.

Beer bottles, cans, balloons and party poppers were scattered all over the driveway, lawn and around Jessica's plush house. Loud music emanated from the walls; making them vibrate and shake with the beat. The bass coming from the speakers thumped through Bella's chest as she danced with her group of friends; punch glass in hand. Her body swaying happily to the music as she closed her eyes and imagined the guy dancing behind her was the man that graced her dreams on a nightly basis. She let his hands grab her waist, forcing her further back into him; grinding his very prominent erection into her ass.

Lost in her own world, her arm wound up and around his neck as she inhaled his scent. It wasn't as addicting and enticing as Jake's natural scent. This man smelled of stale beer, a nauseating mixture of perfume from every girl he had hit on that night and his breath stunk of booze and cigarette smoke. Generally nothing at all like the man she longed to be holding her.

This man, Edward? Yes Edward, he was different. Bella knew he was a ladies man, but in weird way, that didn't bother her. Perhaps because she knew nothing would come of their seductive dance, or the husky sound of his dirty talk trickling its way into her ear; him telling her what he wanted to do to her and in which positions - some she didn't think were even possible! But after several shots she really couldn't care less.

From across the room Jessica was pushing her body into some random guys pelvis while giving her the thumbs up. Bella smirked impishly and uncharacteristically thrust her ass into his hardness, eliciting a groan from his lips. She bit her lip and imagined it was Jake who was touching and caressing her body. God, what she wouldn't give to feel him grind into her and show her just how much he was attracted to her...the chance would be a fine thing.

Baby Baby by Sunblock erupted through the speakers, causing both girls to giggle excitedly. Jessica left her dance partner and headed straight toward Bella.

"Come on Bella! It's the jam, time to shake our asses and show all these losers what they won't be hittin' tonight!" she yelled enthusiastically back to her following friend.

Both girls staggered into the middle of the room, Bella not exactly thrilled about being centre of attention, but too drunk to even consider giving a shit. She let her inhibitions fly out the window and imagined every male pair of eyes in the room belonged to Jacob Black.

Time to show that gorgeous hunk what he's been missing out on; figuratively speaking of course.

The girls grabbed a hold of each others hands and spun each other around while swaying back and forth before finally rolling their hips. Bella giggled as she heard Jessica laugh behind her. She knew that Jess was dancing for the guy she had been grinding with, just like Bella was imagining herself grinding up on Jake. Her hands ghosted over her head, taking her long, straightened, soft hair with her, her tips then massaging her head and allowing the remainder of her hair to slip through her fingers and fall lazily to her shoulders.

That was how the girls dance remained as the songs started and finished one after the other, that was until she saw Edward staring at her hungrily. The alcohol burned through her veins, causing her to not care about the consequences, only the here and now. She strutted towards the cute bronze haired man with one thing on her mind; forget about Jacob Black.

Edward smirked and pushed himself off the door frame that moments before held his body weight and stood directly before her. "That was some sexy dancing out there..." He paused, slowly walking towards her, leaning his mouth into her ear. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Bella didn't respond verbally she simply gave him a sexy little smirk and shrugged.

Edward's hand moved up and ran along her arm. "You were dancing for someone, weren't you, beautiful?"

She bit her lip, absentmindedly stepping towards him. "Maybe I was...maybe I wasn't."

His hand moved further up her body, until it cupped her cheek. Edward slowly dipped his head down, his eyes gazing directly at her lips. "I think you were dancing for me." He paused again, his cool breath brushing over her now dry lips. "Maybe we should take this somewhere a little more...private."

It wasn't a question and Bella knew it. Instantly she felt as if someone had thrown ice cold water over her body, as if his suggestive words had completely sobered her.

She suddenly felt a little nervous. Bella wasn't at all experienced in the physical side of a relationship, mainly because every time she came close - no pun intended - she suddenly found herself wishing the man she was with was her best friend. Bella wanted Jake to be the man she shared her first time with - nobody else. She trusted him wholeheartedly, she knew he would never hurt her. But Bella also knew the chances of her sleeping with him were next to nothing.

That was when she heard Mike's drunken voice. "Beellllaaaa...you know...I think you're amazing...right?" He hiccuped several times, draping his arm over her shoulder. "Why did...we split up? We were soooo good to-together..."

Just as Bella was about to reply, Edward placed his hand around her waist, almost as if he were claiming her.

That wasn't going down well with her; she wasn't a toy for these two horny, needy boys to pull around. Bella was a human being and damn it! She was going to be treated like one. Stepping back from the "She's mine, no, she's mine!" Bella looked at both men firmly. "I like you Eddie, you are cute and you have a roughness about you that intrigues me but I'm not that sorta woman. If that's what you are looking for I'm sure one of these other girls would be more than happy to help you out. And you, "she turned her intense gaze on Mike. "You are drunk and have no idea what you're saying. So please don't make this harder for yourself or anyone else. I'm not here to hook up with anyone, I'm just here to have fun with my best friend and unwind. Now if you'll excuse me, my girl is in need of rescuing." With that, she spun around her heels and walked away.

Clearly the buzz from the alcohol made her slightly more forward than normal and a little less...caring.

Rain began to fall from the moonlit sky, covering everything in its path, including Bella. She was absolutely freezing, and the rain slowly plopping onto her shivering skin wasn't helping. Continuing to walk, her mind wandered back onto the man that had been haunting her all night. Her obsession with him was ridiculous but she couldn't help who she liked, and Jake was everything she wanted in a man. The way he made her feel with those piercing brown eyes, how she would imagine those luscious lips moving against her own as they held each other and that his body screamed touch me, taste me, kiss me...love me. That man was something else.

Bella admired him in many ways, but he had a reputation as a player, even though he never mistreated a woman. Jake was never one to sleep with a woman and then never speak to her again. It was incredibly sad, but she had always longed to know what they had that she didn't? Rocking tits? Nice ass? Slim figure? But that couldn't have been it, because Jake wasn't like that. He respected women and they respected him. He wasn't a bad person, he was honest and upfront about what his intentions were. They had a choice to stay and more often than not they chose to stay and have fun, instead of walking away.

She wasn't about to lie and say it didn't kill her to know that every night while she was sleeping alone in her double bed, he was more than likely holding some random woman in his arms. While Bella was dreaming of their life together, he was undoubtedly dreaming about his next time in the sack.

But she loved him regardless she had always love him and would continue to love him, because she didn't want to lose one of her best friends over something that would never happen.

Jake flew through the back lanes of Forks in his black Chevrolet Avalanche; the rain pouring onto his windshield, music blaring from the stereo as he nodded his head to the beat. He wasn't usually a Hip Hop kind of guy, but he was in serious need of relaxation and the songs that came from the speakers seemed to be doing the job.

So far his night was going from bad to worse; when he went into work the place had been completely trashed so he spent the majority of the night cleaning up what the burglars had broken and working out what they had taken. Jake never kept cash on the premises. He always took it home with him; for this reason. Not only did he have to clean up after the burglars, he had to close the club for the night, too. He was down a night's takings but still had to pay his staff's wages. He was sure some of them had their suspicions about why he hadn't called the police. If they somehow managed to find out how he got the club, he'd be in some serious shit. He just prayed it wouldn't happen again.

When Jake left college, he had all the qualifications, but none of the necessary experience for a bank to see him as a secure investment opportunity. He knew what he needed to start his company so all that was left was to get the money to buy the place he was where he fell short. One incredibly stupid, drunken night one of his friends Paul suggested he try borrowing the money and he knew just the people to borrow from. Jake trusted Paul so he went along with the idea. He met up with his friend's associates, spent hours going over the fine print, then finally agreed and practically signed his life away.

Things were going perfectly, Jake was paying the money back on time, no problemo at all, until one month when the club experienced a shortage in cash-flow. Jake had told his lenders that he wasn't able to pay them that month but he would pay double the next. They let it slide but not without giving him several warnings. The next month came around and he had the same problem again, only this time his lender wasn't quite so happy about letting it slide.

_"I told you, Jake. I'm willing to allow you one months grace. but if you slipped up again...there would be consequences." Said Lenny in his Italian American accent._

_"Len, all I need is another month and you'll have your money." Jake asked, desperation taking the place of shame. Lenny's two bouncers stood behind him, as if to intimidate him._

_Lenny sat at his dark oak desk, dressed in the finest of suits, his grey hair slicked to the side and his cigar hanging out the side of his mouth._

_"Say I give this this one month, say you fuck me around again, then what? You gonna come back demanding __**more**__ time from me?" he demanded._

_"No, you'll have your money, I just need one month, the club has been a little slow, I can't give you what I don't have."_

_"Ok, you got a deal." He replied, circles of smoke leaving his mouth. "One month, Black. One. If I don't get my money...you'll be hearing from me." His menacing eyes sent shockwaves of fear through Jake's body. He wasn't scared of anything, but this man had the power to do whatever he wanted and get away with it._

_And that scared the shit out of him._

_"Now get the fuck outta my office, and don't make me regret my decision."_

So he was fucked. He wanted to talk to someone about his dealings with Lenny, but he couldn't. If Lenny ever found out he had spoken of their agreement, he and the person he confided in would be dead. Jake had without knowing it, fucked up his entire life when it came to Lenny.

Before they formed their arrangement he was a good guy, trusting, friendly ,fun to be around and quite the charmer. But that had all had to stop, he was on edge constantly, thinking someone was watching him. He couldn't afford to be with the one girl he craved to be with more than anything because if something ever happened to her; he wouldn't be able to live with himself. So Jake had to find release in one night stands.

And he hated it.

This wasn't the man his mother and father had raised, but it's who he was forced to become thanks to Paul. Every night he would drink himself to oblivion in his office trying to forget about the money he owed or the beautiful woman he wanted so badly but could never have.

Fuck, she was gorgeous, intelligent and so far out of his league. How could he bring her into his fucked up world? How could he give into his deepest darkest desires by kissing her and showing her how he felt about her when all that lay ahead of them was nothing but shit? No, Jake wouldn't do that - he couldn't do that to her. So he went with the next best thing, random shags with random girls. However, even though they were random, they all held one similarity; they all looked like the woman he yearned to be burying himself in - physically and emotionally - Bella Swan.

So this rainy, shitty, cold night, fitted his mood perfectly.

As he turned a corner in the road, he noticed a young girl walking along the side of the road - alone. Her wet hair hugged the tops of her shoulders, her damp dress clung to her body, making it shimmer under the beams of his headlights.

Was she crazy? Anybody could have picked her up or attacked her.

Jake was in two minds; should he stop and offer the poor girl a lift? Or keep driving and act like he hadn't seen her?

Fuck, he couldn't just leave her there. What if she did get hurt or something? He didn't need that piled on his conscience as well.

Pulling up beside the girl, he rolled down the window - and that's when he recognized her.

"Bells?" he asked, not quite believing the shy, timid, innocent girl that had him going out of his mind every fucking day was standing there in front of him.

Startled by his sudden presence, Bella jumped in fright. It wasn't until the heavenly sound of her name rolled off the tip of his tongue that relief washed over her. Turning around, she caught his concerned gaze, which rapidly turned into what she could only describe as hungry...

"Hey J-Jake..." She stuttered, the cold making her shiver.

Jake's breath was caught in his throat as she turned to face him. Fuck, she looked absolutely stunning, the lump in his throat and sudden throbbing in his trousers were clearly in agreement with him.

The sound of her stutter immediately yanked him back into the present. He reached over and threw open the door. "Get in."

Now all he had to do was control himself and keep his hands to himself. Christ what a night.

Bella climbed in the car, his eyes drawn to her long, creamy legs. Her long, beautiful chestnut hair glued to the contours of her face as droplets of rain trickled down her forehead, onto her nose and then finally onto her...lips. Eyes on the road, Jake. Eyes on the road. Well that's what he tried to tell himself. Unfortunately he didn't listen.

A smirk played across his lips as she sat next to him, shivering and quivering from the sharpness of the weather. Maybe this was his one chance to be close to her, without letting on how much he liked her, and like fuck was he going to waste it.

Jake opened his arms, motioning for her to move closer to him.

Bella eyed him dubiously, hoping like hell he wasn't messing around with her, because to have him hold her would be amazing.

"C'mon, insanely hot man sitting over here; specialities: warming up best friends." He chuckled lightly, causing her to smile.

God, that smile...

Desperately needing the warmth and longing to be wrapped up in the safety of his arms, Bella scooted towards him.

"My hero." She teased, while her legs grazed along his own.

Jake gulped hard, forcing down the moan that fought with him to escape, he draped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him. He didn't care that her dress was sopping wet, he just wanted to hold her close. Reaching forward with his free hand, Jake put the car into drive and pulled back onto the road.

"Nah, my damsel in distress radar was going berserk, so ultimately I followed it and here I am." He replied huskily, winking.

With his eyes glued to the road, and his arm happily draped around her, he asked. "So, why's a beautiful girl like you walking home on your own?"

Bella blushed profusely. He had never once commented on her physical appearance. She looked away shyly. "Jake..."

He chuckled lightly, and moved his gaze to look at her. "What? Can't I compliment you, now?"

She smiled and bit her lip. "Of course you can, you know that. I guess I'm just not used to hearing it."

Jake smiled warmly, his fingers rubbing soothing circles over her arm. His smile widened as she melted into him. So fucking perfect. "Well, I can't have that now, can I? You deserve to be told how special you are everyday."

Bella continued to bite her lip, but turned her head towards him, when she softly whispered. "I could say the same about you."

He scoffed and shook his head in disagreement. "Trust me, Bells. I'm not as special as you might think."

Bella cocked her brow in confusion, her hand reached up and subconsciously drew shapes on his hand. "Oh yeah, why not?"

Jake's lips tightened into a straight line. He wanted to tell her so badly, but he couldn't risk her safety. "Just take my word for it." Desperate to change the subject, he asked the first thing that came to mind; her dress.

"So, you need to help me out with something..."

Bella mocked a surprised look, placing her hand over her heart. "You mean the oh so clever - always right, never needs help - Jacob Black needs my help? Little old me?"

Jake laughed, moving his gaze from the road to her, slowly narrowing his brows in amusement. "Don't start, Swan. I can leave you on the side of the road you know." He teased, winking.

She pouted her bottom lip poking out in pretend sadness. "Would you really leave me out there...all wet...cold and alone?"

Fuck, she had him there. Dammit!

Though...the wet part sounding particularly alluring.

"You really need to be asking me that right now?" He paused, throwing her a sexy smirk. "Anyway, before I was oh so _rudely_ interrupted," he chuckled as he saw her poke her tongue out at him. "What's with the dress and showing off your legs? I thought you hated that?"

Bella shrugged, secretly thrilled that he noticed her outfit. "I do normally but I just kinda thought I'd try something different. How's the different working out for me?"

Pretty fucking well, that's how! But obviously he couldn't say that to her.

So like an idiot, he fumbled over his words. "Er...you...it's...nice."

Bella's heart fell. Thanks Jake, when I was getting ready tonight, I was really aiming for "nice".

She licked her chapped lips, while tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Thanks...I went to Jessica's party. I just wanted to go in something other than jeans."

Jake sighed internally, he hadn't meant for his compliment to sound quite so school-boyish, but she kind of put him on the spot.

"You look amazing, Bells, really amazing." He stated, looking directly at her.

She looked up at him, their eyes connected and for a split second she could have sworn she saw something other than friendship hidden in the depths of his irises. If only.

"So who was at the party? Anyone I know?"

"Only Jess, Angela, Ben, Mike, some other guy I was chatting with and a few others."

Jake's entire body stiffened, his hand clutched the wheel so hard he was surprised it didn't crumble from the pressure. Mike fucking Newton.

That little jerk had some fucking nerve. After everything Bella had told him about how he treated her when they were...together, he found it extremely hard not to grab the fucker by the throat and beat him to a pulp for even considering to mistreat such a beautiful and kind woman.

Who the fuck did he think he was?!

Still, Jake held no claim over Bella so he couldn't do anything too rash, but that didn't mean he wouldn't love to show the little prick a thing or two about respect.

Forcing down the anger that was boiling to the surface over someone other than him touching or kissing her, he attempted to continue with the conversation.

"How'd that go?"

"The party?"

"No...seeing..._Mike._" He unintentionally growled.

"Oh, er...alright. I think he's trying to get back with me, but I'm really not interested. I think he was a little jealous that I was talking to this other guy."

That caught Jake's attention. What other guy?

"This guy, how well do you know him? Is he one of Newton's followers?"

Bella shook her head, while looking out of the windshield. "No, he's a guy I've seen around school a few times, but never really talked to him; he's kind of a loner. Though that seems to attract half of the girls in my class; they all have crushes on him." She chuckled, softly.

_This dude had half the chicks in her class after him? What did he have a golden dick or something? What ever he had, he needed to stay the fuck away from __**my**__ Bells._

"Are you one of those girls?" He asked apprehensively, a huge part of him scared shitless that she would say yes.

"I wouldn't exactly say I have a crush on him," she paused, trying to come to terms with the fact she was talking about the guy she dirty-danced with at the party to the guy she had fantasized she was dirty-dancing with. But she needed to see his reaction. Bella needed to see if her feelings were a one way thing. "I mean, I'm intrigued by him, but I've seen the way he is with girls. He's used to getting his own way with the snap of his finger, and I'm not looking to be another notch on his bedpost."

While Jake nodded at her answer, he couldn't help but feel discouraged. If she felt that way about this dude, how did she feel about him and his behaviour?

Before he could even stop the words escaping from his mouth, he blurted out. "If you don't know him, you shouldn't be so judgemental. Maybe the guy just hasn't found that special girl yet." In reality and to any normal person, it looked like Jake was defending this "guy" but that couldn't be further from the truth. In some fucked up way he was defending himself.

She shrugged. "Maybe, I hope you're right."

He bit the inside of his lip, praying nothing came of "the chat" with this "guy"

A few comfortable moments of silence passed between them. Jake enjoying having her in his arms as he steered the car towards her house, and Bella so content with being wrapped up in him, she almost fell asleep.

It was only when Jake's soft voice filled the car that she pulled herself around.

"So you and Newton, are you over for good?"

_Please say yes, please say yes._

"More than likely. I think we're better off as friends."

He mentally sighed with relief. Though once again he found himself having a slight case of word vomit.

"Well whatever you decide to do, go easy on him. It's not easy getting over someone you love."

Bella sat up in shock and laughed at him incredulously. "I'm sure he'll be fine. If he's anything like you I'm sure he'll get over me pretty quickly. You don't seem to have any problem in the "ladies" department."

Jake scoffed and slowed the car to a speed where his could look at her. "Bells, dating someone is completely different from fuc- what I do. All I'm saying is go easy on him, the dude clearly has feelings for you. Don't let his reputation cloud your judgment." Why did all of this sound so familiar...? Oh yeah, because he was talking about himself.

"Maybe, we'll see." She laughed, causing him to look over at her.

"What?"

Bella shook her head in disbelief. "Nothing, it's just hard to believe I just had that conversation with you."

He frowned, just because he had a reputation didn't mean he was insensitive. "I care about you, Bells. Is it so bad that I want you to be happy?"

"Of course not." So hurry the hell up and ask me out you jerk! She thought, her anger at his ignorance towards her feeling for him finally rearing it's ugly head.

For the rest of the drive, they sat in silence, trying to block out the rest of the world.

~~YTYKM~~

An hour later Jake, Bella and Seth were laughing and joking in the kitchen, trying their best to keep their voices down because of Charlie and Renee sleeping soundly upstairs. The intimate moments they shared in the car were fading slowly, but still hovering in the distance. He hated that he had to hide how he felt for her, when all he wanted to do was reach across the table, pull her into his arms and kiss her wildly. But nope, he had to sit opposite her, watching as she chewed on the ends of her biscuit wishing like hell she would look up and lock eyes with him.

Seth, completely oblivious to his best friend's romantic feelings towards his little sister, suggested they move into the living room and watch a DVD.

Seth sat on Charlie's arm chair, while Bella and Jake snuggled up on the couch together. He was used to their touchy-feely relationship and just assumed they were close friends. Yeah...right.

A little later, they were half way through some lame DVD Seth had picked out, some shit called Alpha Dog, when Jake looked across the room toward his friend and saw him open mouthed and snoring his head off. He was just about to tell Bella, when he felt her snuggle closer into his side, her hand settling itself on his chest. Jake was in fucking heaven.

He placed a loving kiss on her forehead and wished her sweet dreams, extremely tempted to say "I'll see you in mine." but held back. Jake grabbed the remote control and cut off the tv, allowing the darkness to envelop the room like a blanket. He pulled her closer into his arms, laid his cheek on her hair and closed his eyes. Praying that he could freeze them in this moment and never let go.

Unfortunately life wasn't always like that.

* * *

**So what do you think? What would you like to see next? Review and let me know! :)**


	3. Hidden Emotions

A/N: Thank you so so much for all your reviews, they mean so much to me and honestly make me write faster knowing I have such a following behind this story! So if you want more and want to keep the chapter flowing...review! lol

On to the story!

* * *

YTYKM Chapter 2. Hidden Emotions.

Bella woke in the early hours of the morning; feeling extremely warm - but so amazingly content. Her back was killing her, her neck ached when she turned her head, but as she inched out of the burning pair of arms holding her tightly to his body then glanced over her shoulder, she smiled with elation. The pair of arms that had been locked around her body, belonged to the one man she had longed to be holding her close for as long as she could remember.

With care, Bella crept out of Jake's firm grip. She stood, tiptoed across the room to grab the blanket they used when they were sick, then snuck back towards him, carefully placing the warm cover over his body.

She gazed down upon his gorgeous, handsome figure and prayed that in some corner of his precious mind he remembered that it was her he held in his sleep and not some random girl he had picked up at the club.

With those morose thoughts branded indefinitely on her mind like a scar, Bella regretfully tore herself away from his powerful aura and headed upstairs to the sanctuary of her own bed. As she wrapped the bed-cover around her, she wished that its warmth belonged to the man downstairs. He was still sleeping, completely oblivious to the fact she had even slept in his arms.

That night would more than likely be the first and last she spent in the safety of her soul mate's arms.

Little did Bella know that downstairs, laying on the couch that had minutes prior held two people; limbs entwined - was a man who longed to feel the warmth of the woman he loved return to his arms.

~YTYKM~

Hours later, Jake was lounging in his own house - a mug of coffee in one hand and a sports magazine in the other. Under any other circumstance he would be flicking through the pages, engrossed in the sports news - but that particular morning, the only thing on his mind was how amazing it had felt to hold his Bells in his arms the night before.

He had dreamt, imagined and fantasised how her beautiful body would mould into his, the way her head settled upon his shoulder as she snuggled into him . Having the real thing was a hundred times better than the fucking make believe version in his head.

However, the conversation that had flowed easily between them last night left him somewhat...unnerved. Jake knew she was an extremely attractive woman, and she had a stunning personality that was just as beautiful, but the fact that now not only did she have Mike interested in her - she had this "other guy" sniffing around her too, which made Jake feel even more nervous. It was only a matter of time before one of them tried to put their revolting paws on her - and he could do fuck all about it.

With that weighing on his mind, he sighed and got up from the table to put his mug in the dishwasher, and headed towards his shower.

Meanwhile back at the Swan residence, Bella was slowly - gingerly - climbing out of bed. Her limbs twinged in pain, God, she really shouldn't have slept on that springy, worn out sofa last night, but she couldn't help it. As soon as she snuggled into his warmth...that was it, lights out.

Stumbling her way across the room, her head began to pound. Ugh, the alcohol she consumed the night before, was now coming back to haunt her - with a vengeance. Staggering onto the landing and into the bathroom, she locked the door behind her and made her way toward the basin. Turning on the cold tap, Bella dipped down and washed her face, hoping the cold, refreshing water woke her up and sobered her.

Reaching out for the towel, she grabbed it and quickly dried her face. Bella brought her body up and looked in the mirror.

Dear Lord...

Was this how she looked last night?! Wow, that must have been a real sexy sight. Bella then winced at the realisation of Jake seeing her like this. God, he must think she's a right troll or something!

Bringing her crash landing out of her inner scrutiny was Seth's fist thumping on the door. "Bella, Mom said hurry up, breakfast is on the table."

Cringing at the thought of food, she reluctantly nodded, "Yeah, ok...I'll be down in a sec." Bella slurred, her speech suffering a little from her hungover state.

"Don't be long, Jake's coming over soon."

And **BAM**, just like that she was awake and fully alert. "Yes, I'll be right down!" She yelled back, a little too enthusiastically.

~YTYKM~

Forty minutes later, Bella was dressed, showered and looking slightly more alive than earlier that morning. She hadn't meant to take so long, but the thought of seeing Jake motivated her to do something a little different with her hair and makeup - nothing too over the top, just enough to make her look better than she actually felt.

Bella strolled down the stairs in her usual attire: jeans, plaid shirt and hoodie with her sneakers. She all but threw herself into the kitchen, trying not to let her zombified state make an appearance. As she entered, Jake looked up and immediately caught her eye.

Yes, I bet I repulse you right now, don't I? She thought as she tore her gaze away; not even bothering to smile. What was the point? It was all useless anyway.

Collapsing down on the chair opposite him, she threw her head on the table, shortly following was the delayed reaction of "Ouch."

Dear Lord, could this day get any worse?

Jake's heart was doing fucking somersaults as his Bells entered the kitchen. Even though she looked a little pale and slightly green in the face and her body was clearly feeling the effects of the night before - she was still the sexiest woman he had ever seen.

Though he wasn't about to let everybody in the room know that. So putting up his "brotherly" front, he joked. "Damn girl, you look like shit."

Actually you look fucking beautiful, but I guess I'll never have the chance to tell you that. Cue frustrated sigh.

However, Bella soon changed his mood as she flipped him the bird and groaned. "I feel like it too," slowly sitting up from her slouched over position on the table she looked towards him and Seth. "Isn't there some magic cure for hangovers? I can't be like this the entire day, I have stuff to do."

Thankfully Renée and Charlie had journeyed to the store, otherwise Jake's little angel would have been read the riot act something rotten by her father - who just happened to be the Chief of police in Forks.

Jake chuckled and stood from the table to grab her some water from the fridge. Walking back towards her he held out the bottle with a smile. "Drink this, you need to keep hydrated."

Bella returned his smile and took the bottle, it was then that her flirtatious streak made an appearance. "See," her eyes locked with his. "I'm right...you are my hero."

He chuckled, "Well, I guess that makes you my damsel in distress." He played along; happy to see her liven up a little.

Seth furrowed his brows in confusion as he watched his best friend and sister...flirt.

"In that case...maybe you should come and save me then." She paused, and began to fan herself. "I think I'm in need of rescuing..." Bella unscrewed the bottle and seductively wrapped her lips around the rim of the bottle, while giving Jake her best bedroom eyes.

Jake's eyes widened, his own drink lingering in his mouth was almost spat all over Seth.

_Holy shit! Where did that come from and can I hear it again!_ He thought as he gulped down his water, gripping the counter with his fingers.

Seth continued to sit at the table opposite his sister, feeling a little perplexed at the scene playing out before him. He was used to their close relationship, but Bella seemed to be taking it a step too far...

He glanced over towards his best friend and saw the look of sheer shock on his face. Clearly he wasn't the only one a little bewildered by his sister's strange behaviour.

"Bella," Seth said, getting her attention. "Maybe you should go grab some fresh air or something. You are making Jake uncomfortable."

Bella scoffed, placing the lid back on her bottle. "I'm only messing around, Seth. Jake knows I don't mean it."

Goddammit Seth! Jake thought as he heard Bella's reply. The truth was Seth couldn't be more wrong! Like hell she was making him uncomfortable...he wanted to hear more!

"It's fine bro, I know she's only messing around. 'Sides, I can handle anything she has to throw at me." he replied, winking at Bella.

Seth shook his head; not really wanting to get involved in all that teenage drama crap. "Whatever man, you coming in to watch Sportscentre?"

Jake nodded, watching Seth leave the room, then stalked over towards Bella. He made sure Seth was out of sight and whispered in her ear. "Don't start what you can't finish."

A sly, sexy smirk began to play across her lips as she turned and looked him straight in the eyes. "Who says I can't finish it?" With that Bella picked up her drink, stood from the table and walked out of the room - making sure to move her hips seductively.

Jake's jaw dropped, his eyes once again widened. What was with her? She never responded to him like this. Was it the alcohol still floating around in her system that was causing her to be so bold? Or were hidden emotions making an appearance?

Completely baffled, he forced those thoughts out of his head and concentrated on the way her fine ass was swaying from side to side.

Fuck.

~YTYKM~

Jake and Seth were lounging in the living room, watching the sports news flash across the screen. The constant crashing and banging of pots in the kitchen distracted Jake and kept his thoughts firmly on the woman flitting around making food.

"So, bro, you never told me how your night went last night. You meet any nice girls?" Jake asked, wiggling his eyebrows, teasing Seth.

Seth chuckled lightly as the Sportscentre opening credits finished. "It was a good night, but I didn't meet anyone interesting. Bree was there. She looked fuckin' gorgeous man. We talked for ages but I'm kinda stuck. She has me friend-zoned, man. It totally sucks! You're the honey trap. Help me out, how do I get out of the friend-zone?" He finished with a chuckle, but the look in his eyes told Jake he wasn't joking.

Bree was the woman Seth had been hopelessly devoted to since he first met her, no other girl had managed to get his attention quite like her.

They met a little over six months ago when she applied for the school nurse position at La Push High School - he was the P.E teacher and coached the school's basketball team. As soon as they met the sparks flew, but she was already with someone. Bree was in a long-term relationship with her highschool sweetheart, they lived together and everything. It wasn't until one night she came home and found the asshole in bed fucking another woman, that she decided to call it quits. Seth had been a shoulder to cry on, he helped her during her darkest moments, held her when she needed consoling; that was when he realised his feelings for her went deeper than friendship.

Jake chuckled, rolling his eyes at his comment. Hell, how was he meant to help out his best friend, when he was planted in the "friend-zone" with a girl who just happened to be_ his_ sister!

He swallowed hard and looked towards Seth. Jake, King of the Babes coming to the rescue.

"Glad someone sees the effort I put in with the ladies." Jake joked, yanking up his collar in a suave manner.

He rolled his eyes at himself, if Seth really knew the "real" Jake, he was sure he wouldn't be so keen to allow him around his baby sister. King of the babes...no, slave to Bella Swan, yes.

But he couldn't help who he fell in love with. The heart wants what it wants.

Seth shot him a glare, meaning for him to just spit it the fuck out. He chuckled and began to pass on his vast knowledge of pleasing the chicks. "Firstly, you gotta break the nice guy bullshit. I know you are an alright dude, but chicks like bad-boys. Nothing turns a girl on more than a guy who is strong, manly and dominant." Jake paused, scratching his head. For someone who was known as the player of Forks and La Push, he was having a hard time giving his friend the vital information he needed to get the chick of his dreams. "Er, have you told Bree that you want more from her than just friendship?"

"Nah bro, I don't wanna pressure her into anything. I'm shit scared if I tell her how I feel, she'll think I'm some desperate prick who just wants one thing from her."

He sighed and collapsed into the back of the sofa.

Jake couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's dilemma.

"Alright, well you are on the money in some of what you've said. If you tell Bree you like her and appear too clingy it will put her off, so think about it, watch how you play it. Just relax, be yourself around her, don't put up some fake front, because if you do, once she finds out who you truly are, it'll be lights out."

Seth nodded, his eyes searing into Jake's as he mentally took note of everything he was saying. This was some good shit!

"So I gotta break the nice guy crap, not be too clingy and just relax - be myself?" Seth clarified.

Jake chuckled and nodded. "Pretty much, try little things like touching her shoulder or knee. If she doesn't push you away, a few days later move your hand a little further up her leg - but remember to show the girl respect and not treat her like a piece of meat. If she wants more from you she'll let you know."

Seth cocked his brow in amazement, running his hand through his shoulder length hair. "It's really that simple? It all seems so fucking complicated!"

Jake laughed and tapped his shoulder. "Yeah, it's that simple. But if all else fails, try the jealousy route. Parade a girl around in front of her - showing her that other women find you attractive and possible boyfriend material and that you can be more than a shoulder to cry on. Then you'll see her true intentions."

Seth turned his head to look at his friend. "Speaking of intentions; Bree told me last night she and a bunch of her girlfriend's wanted to check out Reviere but said they couldn't because it was shut. What's that about?" He asked, confused.

Jake stiffened, immediately moving his gaze away from his friend. Fuck, this really wasn't a conversation he wanted to have right now.

"It's nothing man, I had quite a few people call in sick and couldn't open it with the amount of staff I had; there was no point." he shrugged it off, knowing full well he'd just told a shitload of lies. They seemed to leave his mouth so easily.

What the fuck had happened to him?

"You should have called Bella, I'm sure with the amount she knocked back last night, she would have been more than qualified to give you a helping hand." Seth laughed.

Jake's brows mashed together in confusion. "She seemed alright last night when I picked her up. What makes you think she was off her face?"

Seth shrugged, looking at the tv. "I heard her wake several times during the night to throw up. Jake, my little sister isn't the kinda girl to go out and get rat-ass drunk. Sure she likes to have a good time - but from the what she told me this morning, she was completely off her face. She only sobered up when some prick offered to take her someplace more "private".

Jake instantly stiffened. So this "other guy" wanted to take her someplace and fuck her, huh? Hell fucking no! There was no way he going to let that happen. He wanted to be the only man to be buried deep inside her. Seriously what the fuck was wrong with men these days? This prick was a fine example of why girls like her should be careful - what did he do, spike her drink? God, if that fucker even contemplated drugging her to get his fucking kicks he would be one dead man.

"What's this dude's name?" He ground out.

Seth shrugged again, making Jake even madder. This was his baby sister they were talking about, not some random chick off the streets!

"Can't be totally sure, she mentioned Mike and some dude called Eddie or Ed something along those lines."

Jake sat in the chair debating what to do next. He wanted to know the ins and outs of this "Eddie or Ed" but he couldn't exactly ask Seth, and he couldn't barge into the kitchen and demand information out of the girl who was completely oblivious to his feelings for her. He knew he had no right to be fucked off, but the mere thought of some dude touching what should be his was driving him around the bend.

He had no other option but to let it go...for now. She wasn't his, he held no claim over her - Bella was a free agent, unfortunately.

~YTYKM~

Thirty minutes had passed. Thirty!

The same reruns of sports games and breaking news announcements were being played over and over again on Sportscentre. Normally he would be interested in the games scores but today he really couldn't give a shit.

Jake wanted to be in that kitchen, holding that beautiful woman in his arms; taking in her natural, amazing scent, kissing her lips, touching her precious face - anything, he just needed to be near her.

He was about the make the excuse that he needed another drink and offer Seth one, when he peered over and saw him snoring his head off - once again. The kids at La Push High school must be giving him the runaround to have him so exhausted. On the one hand he was exasperated that Seth has fallen asleep, like the were some old married couple. On the other hand he was ecstatic, this gave him the opportunity to go see his Bells.

He climbed off the couch, taking one more look back at Seth; making sure the coast was clear - still snoring loudly. Perfect.

Jake hurried into the kitchen, pausing at the threshold and leaning against the doorframe, taking in the mesmerising sight on front of him. Bella was dashing around the room like a woman possessed. Her gorgeous, long brown hair was put up in a messy ponytail, an apron hugged her figure that on anybody else would like totally wrong - but she made it look unbelievably fucking sexy. Even hungover and run off her feet, she was beautiful.

She moved across the kitchen and bent down to place something in the oven - giving Jake the most amazing view of her pert ass. He bit his lip as explicit images of him holding her hips and grinding himself into her, eliciting sexy moans from her sweet mouth filled his mind. His dick hardened instantly, fuck!

Clearing his throat and making her jump in the process, he asked. "Need some help?" His voice was low and husky.

She turned halfway to look at him, her eyes drinking in his sexy physique. "Er...you could chop up the onion if you like."

Jake nodded, pushing himself off of the doorframe and strolled over towards the wooden chopping board. "Sure thing."

He began to chop the onions, turning his head every few minutes watching Bella chop or knead something. Fuck, did she have any idea how gorgeous she was?

For the first time in their entire friendship an awkward silence grew between them both, and Jake hated it. He had so many questions he wanted to ask her, but knew that it was none of his his heart wasn't accepting that, he needed answers.

Slicing through the onion, he took a deep breath. "Bells, why didn't you tell me some guy hit on you?"

Bella instantly dropped the knife she was holding in shock. How the hell did he know that?! "How do you know about that?"

He sighed, so it was true. Some small part of him hoped it might have been a figment of her imagination. "Seth told me-" Bella cut him off, angrily.

"Well Seth shouldn't have told you. It was not his place! I told him in confidence, I wasn't expecting him to squeal on me to his best friend!"

Jake also dropped his knife and spun around to face her. "Bells, Seth is worried about you. He told me as a friend and I would have hoped that we were close enough for you to come and tell me yourself."

Bella scoffed. "Oh yeah, that would have been an interesting conversation. If I'd have told you last night that some guy wanted sex from me, you'd have turned that car around so fast I wouldn't have had time to even think."

Ok so that was true, but he couldn't help it! He was in love with her and the thought of someone having what he so badly wanted, fucking killed him.

"Well put yourself in my position, Bells. If I had told you some girl forced herself on me, what would you have done?"

She looked away, trying to avoid his eye contact. "That's not the point, Jake!"

He pushed himself off the counter and stepped towards her. "Bells, don't be like that. I'm your best friend, I'm just looking out for you."

Bella sighed sadly and looked down, "I know, Jake, but I can handle it myself."

He stood opposite the woman he loved, without a conscious thought he moved his hand up and cupped her cheek, smiling as he saw some flour smeared on her skin. Bella lifted her gaze to meet his, squinting in confusion as she saw something in his eyes she hadn't seen before.

"I know you can handle it, Bells but you shouldn't have to." He told her softly, the pad of his thumb swept over her warm cheek, causing her to shiver with anticipation. "Just promise me something?"

She nodded, her voice caught in her throat.

"If he or any other guy ever tries to make you do something you don't wanna do, tell me. I care about you, honey, I just wanna look out for you."

Bella bit her lip, then nodded. She would have said anything if it meant he continued to touch her like this. "I promise..."

The burning need to dip down and take her lips with his was becoming more than he could take. She was right there - they were gazing at one another intensely, neither one willing to break away...but unfortunately the ding of the oven resounded through the kitchen, snapping Bella back to her senses.

She narrowed her eyes, and shook her head in confusion as she dodged by him to get to the oven. Was he about to kiss her? Nah, that can't be right, Jake wasn't interested in her. He only saw her as a friend, right?

Jake held in the disappointed sigh that was begging for release. Everything he had ever wanted was in the palm of his hands moments earlier. He had touched her,not in a strictly friendly or brotherly way and she hadn't pulled away or cried out in disgust at his actions. So that was good, right?

~YTYKM~

For the following fifteen minutes, Jake tried his best to be the "Jake" Bella knew, but it was harder than he ever imagined it to be. He had crossed the line with her and they both knew it.

As she washed up, her mind began to wander over everything that had happened between her and Jake. As much as she tried, she couldn't make heads nor tails of it, and the unnerving silence between them was beginning to concern her.

Jake was mentally kicking himself. Why did he have to let his male fucking hormones overrule every rational thought whirling around his mind? If he had kept his hands to himself they would be laughing and joking like they normally would.

Abruptly he was drawn back to reality by the piercing sound of Bella's yelp.

"_Ahh_!"

Jake threw the washcloth he was holding onto the counter and chuckled as she pulled her hand out of the sink, revealing a cut finger.

Bella gaped at him in disbelief and shrieked. "I don't see how you can find this funny! It hurts like hell!"

He rolled his eyes, and walked towards her to assess the "damage".

"Don't be such a drama queen, c'mere and I'll see if it needs to be amputated" He said, trying his best not to laugh.

She shot him a glare while giving him her hand. Jake took her wrists and turned on the tap. He placed her finger underneath and let the water wash away the pouring blood.

"How's it looking?" She asked, avoiding the blood in fear she might pass out at the sight.

"Well, you'll be pleased to know Miss Swan that it doesn't need to be amputated. I think a simple band aid would suffice." He teased, while winking. Secretly glad that they were slipping back into their easy chatter, the awkwardness of earlier forgotten.

Bella poked her tongue out and let Jake clean and protect the wound. When he had finished, he brought her finger to his lips and softly kissed it.

"There ya go, all better. Try to be more careful, Swan, I don't wanna have to run you to A&E."

Bella laughed and playfully slapped his arm, causing him to throw his hands up in surrender. "Hey! Do you mind, I just saved your finger! A thank you would be nice." He laughed.

"I really don't like you very much right now, Black, you are evil!" She hissed, walking off childishly.

Jake pouted, striding forward and grasping her wrists pulling her back to him; giving her his best puppy dog eyes. "Aww don't say that, you know you love me."

Bella laughed, pushing back on his chest. "Yeah, you wish."

He mocked a crushed look, then smirked. "Don't try and deny it, Bells, we both know how truly irresistible you find me."

She laughed and wriggled in his arms, trying desperately hard not to read too much into his flirty manner. "Cut it out, Black. I know you're one of those men who likes to have their ego stroked by a woman, but don't think you'll get it from me." It wasn't until after she said it, Bella realised how inappropriate that sounded.

Jake threw her a sexy smirk, his well built, muscular body towering over her as they locked eyes. "So, you object to stroking my ego...does that mean you'd be willing to stroke something...else?" His voice low and gravelly.

Deciding to play along and completely unsure of where this bold, direct side had come from, Bella inched forward, trailing her fingertips up the strong, bronze arm holding her to his body. Then making sure she had his full attention she murmured seductively. "What did you have in mind...?"

Jake's jaw dropped to the floor. How he didn't lose his shit right there and take her up against the wall, he had no clue.

If only he knew if this was really her talking or if it was the after effects of the alcohol. The way she was looking at him, her soft fingers touching his arm like they were - that wasn't just a friendly gesture, there was something hidden within the confines of the shy, retiring Bella that was begging for release. Hopefully he could be the one to release her from her prison and break all the tethers that held her to this timid, beautiful woman.

Though the more he thought about it, Jake wasn't sure if he wanted her to break free; he had fallen in love with the woman she was, not the sexy little minx she transformed into when inebriated - that was a very unexpected bonus.

Bella's words had caused something within him to come undone. Suddenly he found himself not caring who was around or the consequences that were sure to follow - he just needed to feel her lips on his.

Leaning lower, Jake watched in awe as her eyes shifted from his ready lips to his hooded eyes. Bella instinctively arched her body further into his, waiting for the sexiest guy walking to finally claim what was his. They inched together so incredibly slowly, memorising every detail about the others face: the beauty marks, indentations, lines...everything.

That was when a loud knocking at the door pulled them both back to reality. Bella instantly withdrew from his arms - her best friend's arms! What the hell was she thinking? What the hell was he thinking?! Shifting her eyes awkwardly around the room, looking in every direction but his, she slowly moved back, excusing herself to get the door.

Jake nodded then watched her slowly make her way out of the kitchen and towards the intruder of their most intimate moment to date. He leaned against the counter shaking his head. What the fuck had just happened? Was he stupid? He couldn't allow this to happen...no matter how much he wanted it. Jake couldn't bring her into the world of loan sharks and thugs; he wouldn't.

Sighing in disappointment and still reeling from what he and Bella had just shared, he made his way into the living room; hoping for some kind - any kind - of distraction.

~YTYKN~

Fifteen minutes later Jake's mood still hadn't improved, if anything it had gotten worse. The fucker that interrupted his intense moment with Bella was the first class prick, Mike Newton. What the fuck was he doing here? Didn't he have some blonde to go screw?

He looked over and saw Seth in the exact same position as he had been before Jake left for the kitchen, so he sneakily turned the volume down on the tv and listened in on their conversation.

"...I'm really sorry about last night, Bella. I was off my head and I shouldn't have put you in that position...you forgive me?"

Jake shook his head as he listened to Newton practically beg for Bella's forgiveness, it was actually painful to hear.

"I dunno, Mike, this keeps happening. It's uncomfortable for me-" Newton cut her off mid sentence.

"I know, and I'm really really sorry. I know it's over between us...so as friends...would you let me take you out for a "non-date" breakfast?"

Smooth, Newton. Very smooth.

A sharp sting cut through his heart as he heard her giggle...for him. Newton didn't deserve to hear that angelic sound, he didn't deserve to be given another chance...the fucker already had one too many - one more than what he'd ever get.

"Ok, I'll go to breakfast with you...but as friends."

Jake sighed and slumped back on the couch in defeat. Even though he hated that asshole for what he had put the woman he loved through, he hated him even more for having what Jake so desperately wanted; one chance. Newton had and he blew it. Jake would give anything to be in his shoes right now, to be the one taking her out for breakfast. He'd give his left nut just to able to hold her hand out in public.

Bella had a warm, contented smile upon her face as she raced upstairs to her room to change. Mike had finally managed to get it through his head that she just wanted to be friends, and the man she had fantasised about for years was within inches of kissing her not twenty minutes ago.

Suddenly a rather depressing thought entered her head: what if it was all one big joke to him? Was he treating her the way he treated his other conquests? Did their sensual moment together mean nothing to him but a quick flirt when nobody was watching? If that was the case she needed to be on her guard around him...even more so now than she had before.

~YTYKM~

The soft tapping of shoes coming down the stairs pulled Jake out of his Bella induced thoughts. Seth had woken up minutes after she invited that poor excuse of a man into the living room. He had never wanted to leap over a table and rip someone's head off more, but that prick was just asking for it. He wouldn't even make conversation with her brother for God's sake!

It was then that Jake was torn from his loathing of Newton party - attendants...one. His eyes were drawn to the doorframe like bees around honey. There standing on the threshold between the living room and hallway, was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. His Bells. As his eyes ran over her body and absorbed her casual but sexy outfit, he wanted to kill Newton. Jake felt like jumping up and shouting "It's not fair! I saw her first!" But that wouldn't have gone down too well. So biting his tongue - so fucking hard he could taste blood - he stood from the chair accompanied by Seth and Newton, then made his way towards her.

Just as they reached the front door, Jake felt the overpowering need to stop her and pull her into a bone-crushing hug. He hated this. Life was so fucking unfair sometimes.

"You ready to go, Bella?" Mike asked, his hand hovering over the door handle.

Bella glanced over her shoulder and held up her finger, then turned back to Seth. "There's some food in the oven that needs to be taken out in about ten minutes. Remember or that's our dinner down the toilet."

Seth nodded. "Dinner out of oven in ten. Got it."

She then turned to Jake. "Can you remember, just in case Sherlock over here forgets?"

"Hey! I object to that! I always thought I was more of a Watson person." Seth barked out a laugh, doubled over.

Jake and Bella chuckled in unison. Their eyes met again for the umpteenth time today - yet every time still gave him chills. Deciding to say fuck it to caution or consequences, he strode forwards and pulled her into a bear hug, closing his eyes as she melted into him. Bella, slightly stunned by his forward actions, lifted her arms and hugged him back with just as much passion. Here was where she wanted to be, not going out for breakfast with a guy who held no attraction for her.

He smiled into her neck as he felt her respond with a force that matched his own. Jake then opened his eyes and moved his mouth to whisper in her ear. "I want you to keep to what I asked earlier. You made me a promise and I'm going to hold you to it. Please be safe..." He urged, slowly releasing her.

Bella nodded and gave him a soft smile. "I remember, I promise to keep my promise. But I'll be ok, I'm a big girl I can handle him." She added playfully with a wink.

He nodded and stepped back, trying his best to ignore the unbearable pain in his chest. Mike opened the door and took a hold of her hand, but not before Jake could throw him the "I'm watching you" glare. Never in his life had he felt so empty as he did when the woman he loved walked out of his arms and into the ones of another man.

Complete and utter emptiness.

* * *

**Please review! Let me know what you think! Do we like this Bella? Next chapter will be up when the story hits ****50**** reviews! So please keep them coming! You'll make me one very happy woman :P Much Love!**


	4. Forbidden Desire

A/N: OMG! You guys are freakin' _awesome! _Thank you so so much for all your reviews! I had no idea you would do it so quickly LOL. I'm sorry I didn't keep to my 50 review promise, I had some trouble with this, but I made it a little longer, so I _hope_ this makes up for it!

Thank you all so so much! I love you all and all your reviews make me feel warm inside!

Also a MASSIVE thanks to my pre-reader. I couldn't do this without her! Thank you so much darlin'!

On the the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3. Forbidden Desire

Songs Bella and Jake dance to: Swedish House Mafia: Don't You Worry Child.

Solomon Burke: Cry To Me

Bella hadn't seen Jake since her "non-date" with Mike. On one hand she was grateful for his absence, on the other, she had never been more frustrated in her life. Since their near kiss - or whatever it was they had shared - in the kitchen, she had been all over the place. The breakfast with Mike didn't exactly go as he planned, but that was her fault. Bella's head just wasn't in it. The only thing - or person - filling her thoughts was the one man she could never have.

_Goddamn you, Jacob Black!_

Bella felt so angry with herself. She was determined not to let this little thing she had going on with Jake distract her...fail. He was there constantly, in everything she thought about, all her memories, every time she closed her eyes, breathed...every thing! It was like he was taunting her in some way.

After countless attempts she decided to push her obsessing over Jake to one side, to be resumed later and put all her focus on her time with Mike.

Bella tried her best to actually be there with him, but no matter how hard she tried to block out Jake's suggestive words from earlier that day, she found herself wondering what his real motives were. It seemed her attempts to shut him out were failing miserably.

Did he just want a strong, close friendship with her? Or was he looking for something more - something deeper?

Though as she pondered on that question, she realised the Jacob Black she knew never looked for anything deeper with anyone. So why would she be any different?

Ugh, she was reading too much into a situation that had unintentionally spiralled out of her control. Why did things have to be so complicated?

"Bella? You okay?" Asked her other best friend. "You look a million miles away." Jessica added, with an impish smile on her face.

Bella slowly nodded, her head feeling heavy from her lack of sleep. "Yeah, I've just had a weird weekend."

Jessica's eyebrows rose with curiosity, her impish smile turned into a devilish smirk. "Spill. I know there's something bothering you, so c'mon, out with it." She threw her Blackberry in her bag and folded her arms, giving her best friend her full attention.

Bella chuckled lightly and shook her head. "Nothing is bothering me, I'm just tired. I haven't had much sleep." Big mistake, and if Bella had actually been paying attention to any words that escaped her mouth, she would have realised that.

"Oh yeah? So did you hook up with Mr. Ladies-Man from the party? He was totally eye-fucking you!" Jessica probed her for gossip, little did she know Mr. Ladies-Man was the last person on her mind.

"No, Mike came over Saturday and apologised for his inappropriate behaviour." She paused. "I think he's finally got it into his head that we are over."

Her friend frowned and slumped back into the passenger seat. "Well that's boring, I thought Mr. Ladies-man would have at least kissed you or groped you...something!" She huffed in annoyance.

Bella barked out a laugh. "Jess, just because you are the biggest slut walking, doesn't mean everybody else is. Just because some random guy shows me some attention doesn't mean I'm going to drop to my knees and...well...you know." She finished, shyly.

Jessica laughed at her comment, then gave her a provocative wink. "Oh honey, you do say the sweetest things to me."

"Well you know me, Jess, I aim to please." She replied with a hearty chuckle.

Jessica giggled while pulling down the mirror in the car to check her makeup. She ran her little finger along her lips to remove any excess lipstick then pursed her lips together. "See that's why we are such good friends...because we both aim to please - and trust me my sexy chick...we do."

Bella laughed and steered the car into the school parking lot. She found a parking space, cut the ignition, then climbed out and headed into the building, with her best friend's arm linked with hers.

~YTYKM~

Jake ran along First Beach with such speed that the sand, ocean and trees began to blur. The loud thumping of his music blasted through his ears as he tried to block out the images of Bella flooding his thoughts. He squeezed his eyes shut as her beautiful smile appeared before him, her dazzling brown eyes sparkled and smiled at him - taunting him. An image of her parading her sexy, slender body for him in nothing but a laced black bra and panties flashed behind his eyes. He imagined how his eyes would take her in, greedily absorbing every inch of her. Fuck, it was useless! No matter what he did, Jake couldn't get her off of his mind.

He pushed himself faster, his once steady breathing now leaving his lungs in harsh pants. Jake's feet collided with the sand with such a force it sent vibrations through his muscles and over his body. His arms and legs pumped back and forth furiously as he ran the long, open stretch of the beach. The refreshing wind whipped past his face and rushed in and out of his lungs. The beads of sweat trickled from his brow and trailed down his nose finally falling onto his naked chest. The soft droplets of rain settling on his short black hair and lashes - making it increasingly harder to run...but he had to.

His need for the five foot five, pink pouty lipped, brown-eyed, auburn haired girl was getting beyond a joke. What was the point in pursuing her? Jake wanted her like crazy - in every way - but because of his own selfish, thoughtless actions, they couldn't be together and it's something he would just have to deal with.

As Jake slowed his body, he saw a small piece of driftwood further up the beach. Slowing his run into a light jog then eventually a walk, he stopped opposite the wood then collapsed down onto the sand. He took a deep, invigorating breath as he looked out towards the ocean. It was so wild and untamed - just like his love for Bella. He watched as the froth from the water lapped and kissed the sand and rolled his eyes. Even the natural elements were getting more action than him!

_And whose fault is that? Yes I know, my own._ Jake reminded himself.

Was it possible to feel such pain and to ache from something he never had? Why did his heart hurt so fucking much when she was around? Hell, she didn't even have to be around! Just the thought of her drove him fucking crazy. Why was he doing this to himself? Subjecting himself to a loveless life of pain? What was he hoping to achieve?

Moments later the muffled sound of voices reached his ears. Turning to see who it was that brought him out of his pity party he found himself face-to-face with his best friends.

Quil and Embry.

"Jake man! How you been bro?" Asked Embry.

"Pulled any hot chicks lately?" Quil probed, with a smirk.

_Seriously? Was tits, ass and getting laid all this dude ever thought of? Wow, Black, you have some awesome friends!_

"I'm holdin' up. You?" Jake asked Embry, while completely fucking ignoring the sex addict next to him.

Embry nodded. "Yeah, not bad thanks bro. Actually we were just gonna go shoot some hoops with the boys. Wanna come? Unless of course the oh so mighty King-of-the-Court is scared of a little competition?"

Jake thought about it: sit and torture himself over the woman he'd never have? Or, try to forget about her and do something he loved?

"Keep dreaming asshole, I'll play you, as long as you don't mind getting your ass handed to you." Jake retorted, climbing to his feet.

Embry and Quil both scoffed and Embry laughed. "Bitch please, I taught you everything you know. Without my sage advice you wouldn't have even made the team in college!"

Jake smirked with one brow raised. "Well put your money where your mouth is then. You think you are so good, lets put a little wager on the bitch."

Embry rose to the challenge and nodded. "How much we talkin'?"

"Twenty says I take all of you pussies on and teach you how the game is really played."

An hour later, Jake walked off the basketball court considerably richer and happier, after working off some of his frustrations and chilling with his boys.

~YTYKM~

Bella and Jessica were sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria - Bella in a world of her own as she watched all the students buzzing around them, laughing and talking with their friends. A couple was kissing and touching as the girl sat on her boyfriend's lap. Enviously, she watched as the guy's fingers threaded through his girl hair then trailed down her spine. Observing them sent chills over her body as she imagined Jake doing that to her.

Bella continued to watch as she pretended the in-love couple were she and Jake. The guy placed his large, masculine hands over his girl's hips and began to rub soft, soothing circles over her clothed skin - which would make any red-blooded woman crazy with desire. It was simple things like that that won the race; slow and steady, not hard and fast.

Jealousy began to course through her veins as she kept visualising things that would never happen between her and her best friend. Sighing in frustration, Bella gave up and pulled her cell out of her backpack.

"...I'm so psyched for this party! What are you wearing? I'm thinking of something low cut and extremely risqué." Jessica squealed excitedly, cutting into Bella's morose thoughts.

She opened her cell and scrolled through it until she found some pictures of her and Jake. A particular one that made her smile was of them laying on a green and black blanket on First Beach last summer. The picture was full of warmth, kindness and something swirling in his eyes she had never noticed before. The way he looked at her like she was the only thing that ever mattered to him, his hands entwined with hers in their normal touchy-feely manner, smiles so bright and blinding it made her heart skip a beat.

Was she missing something? Did he see her as friend, or something deeper? Were her feelings for Jake a lost cause?

Bella huffed and rolled her eyes. This damn boy stuff was a nightmare. She placed her cell on the table and fell back into the uncomfortable plastic chair.

"...So? What do you think? Does that sound like a good idea?" Jessica prattled on, barraging her with questions while placing her straw in her mouth and chewing the end.

Bella raised her brow in confusion and folded her arms. "Do I think what is a good idea?"

Jessica huffed and slouched her body. "Didn't you listen to anything I said?" She asked in annoyance.

Bella pursed her lips together awkwardly and nodded. She needed all the friends she could get right now, so pissing off her best friend wasn't going to work too well. "Of course I did. You said you were going to wear something low cut and risqué."

"And what did I say after that, Miss Marple?"

She glared at Jessica and poked her tongue out. Bella rewound her thoughts in her head and began to dissect each one, hoping she would remember something about what Jess had said.

Nothing.

"Hell, I don't know. Just tell me already." Bella threw her hands in the air, surrendering.

Jessica rolled her eyes, leaned in closer to her friend and began to whisper the mastermind idea she had to bring everybody to their knees.

She smiled devilishly. _Oh this was going to be good._

~YTYKM~

Twenty minutes later, the girls were picking at their chicken breasts and plotting in their heads, when Jessica saw Mr. Ladies-Man walk past the window - causing her to gently nudge Bella's arm.

"Bella, look who it is! Your love interest from the party!" She whisper squealed, her eyes lighting up with excitement. "Your guy has quite the reputation..."

Bella instantly snapped her eyes to Jessica's - thinking she knew something about Jake. "What do you mean? Has someone told you something? Well tell me then!" She whispered harshly back, bombarding her with questions she desperately needed answers to.

Jessica laughed at her friend's sudden interest in the man in question and continued. "Eddie over there. I heard there's not a single girl in his year he hasn't slept with, now he's moving onto the juniors."

Bella huffed and frowned. "So, does that mean that I'm another conquest? Since he was trying to get into my pants at the party?"

She sighed and continued to have her tantrum. Oh how I love being someone's seconds.

Jessica stared at Bella wide-eyed and open-mouthed. "What do you mean he tried to get into your pants?! Why didn't you tell me? More to the point...why didn't you _let_ him?!"

"Jess! I'm not that kind of girl, you know that! Quite frankly I'm a little pissed you would say that!" Bella fumed; people around them could literally see the smoke emanating from her ears.

Jessica's expression softened as she took in Bella's fuming tone. "I'm sorry, honey. You know I don't mean it like that. I just thought you liked him. I mean hell, every other girl would be throwing themselves at his feet to get a piece of that."

_Eww - no thanks_. Bella thought as she stared at him. He did absolutely nothing for her, his pale skin looked like death warmed-up. His bird's nest hair that looked like he spent hours in front of the mirror, getting it to look like he hadn't spent any time on it at all. His weird light-brown eyes that made her think of dirty dishwater. The fake crooked smile he used on girls that he had definitely practised in front of a mirror - maybe she was just weird? All the other girls seemed to like him...

As that thought was processing in her head, Mr Ladies-Man looked up and caught her gaze.

_Crap! Now what do I do? I can't exactly look away, that would mean I like him or something. Goddammit!_

He turned his tall, rather scrawny frame in their direction and began to walk over to them. Jessica eyeing him mischievously, Bella wanting a giant hole to appear and swallow her whole.

"Jessica, Isabella." He greeted them, politely.

"It's Bella actually, but then again you go through so many woman I'm not surprised you lose track. Tell me, do you bother to find out their names first or just jump straight in for the kill?" Bella answered, viciously. Ok, she hadn't meant to be quite so mean, but what was it with men and thinking they were God's gift to women?

Edward's face didn't falter under her insult, instead he waited for her to finish her tirade, then replied. "My apologies Bella. If it's ok with you, I'd rather not speak of the girls I have relations with while I'm in the presence of two beautiful ladies."

Oh dear Lord, it's no wonder he had a reputation, coming out with lines like that!

Jessica burst out laughing. "Oh please, you are going to have to work harder than that to get anywhere with us!"

Edward cocked his brow as if he had accepted the challenge and was more than happy to engage. He pulled out a chair and sat down next to Bella. "Well the path of truth love never did run smooth, so I'd be more than happy to spend my time getting to know both of you girls; I'd consider it an honor."

Bella rolled her eyes in disbelief. "If you are going to come over here and try to win us over with your Shakespearean quotes - at least get it right. It's the _course_ of true love never did run smooth."

Edward simply smiled. "Well it appears I am somewhat lacking in my English literature. Perhaps you would consider tutoring me? You know, then we could do some extracurricular activities?" A sly, sickening smile formed on his face as he muttered to words "extracurricular activities"

Bella literally threw up in her mouth.

Luckily she was saved by the wailing sound of Lauren strutting into the cafeteria - followed by her clique of mindless cheerleaders - looking like she was about to explode.

"I can't _believe_ this! How could they be so irresponsible! This is our graduation party, the _only_ one we'll ever have and they go and have a freaking flood!" She exclaimed loudly, as she looked around to make sure all eyes were on her.

Her minions began to soothe and inflate her ego. Telling her she was beautiful, how every girl wished they were her - she could get any guy she wants, blah blah blah. It was so disturbingly sickening.

"What's up with Lindsay Lohan over there?" Bella asked, disinterestedly.

"The venue that was holding the graduation party had some kind of water leak, most of the rooms are under water, the sound systems are completely ruined and the electrics are fried." Edward piped up. How did he know that?

"How do you know that?" Jessica said, suspiciously.

He laughed lightly and folded his arms over his chest. "Rumours, but judging by her reaction; I'd say there's some truth to those "rumours"."

Bella rolled her eyes; It was a party, why were people acting like it was the end of the world? God, she couldn't wait to get out of this place.

The buzzing sound of her cell vibrating pulled her out of her thoughts. She reached out and picked it up, opened it and saw one new message: Jake. Instantly her heart skipped a beat and a smile started to spread across her face, before she remembered she was with Jess and kept her expression neutral. Nervously, her fingers pressed the open button and waited anxiously to see what he had to say for himself.

**'Care 2 explain the silence, Swan? You're usually all over my ass ;)'**

The nerves wreaking havoc on her body had now turned into full blown butterflies. What the hell was going on with her? She shouldn't have these feeling for her best friend!

Though, his cheeky, flirtatious words made her smile. She couldn't help it! The dude just had that effect on her!

**'Well, Black, that's a 2 way street. 'Sides, I've been busy.'**

Bella hit the send button and awaited his response - like a nervous schoolgirl...oh wait...she WAS a nervous schoolgirl!

**"Stealin' my lines now, huh? I can't have that. U need ur own material, Bells. Whatcha been doin'? Maybe I could help, u know since I have a higher I.Q than Einstein."**

Bella giggled, making both Jess and Edward look at her in confusion. She shrugged it off and texted Jake back.

**"Boring stuff: school work, getting ready for my graduation, finding a job...stuff a business tycoon like u wouldn't be interested in ;)'**

As she waited for his reply, her fingers idly tapped the side of her cell, until she felt it vibrate in her palm.

**"Baby, I could b the richest dude on the fuckin' planet and I'd still b interested in how my best friend is, so cut the crap. U r just - if not more important 2 me than my business, u should know that, Bells.'**

She would be lying if she said the "baby" part of his text didn't make her heart do somersaults, but she knew he didn't mean it like that. As Bella read over the last few words of his text "my business" something in her head just clicked.

They could hold the graduation party at _Reverie_! It was a win-win situation: Jake had the extra business and she would get one over on the wannabe Barbie. Bella quickly texted him back before lunch period was over, deciding not to mention the name he'd chosen to call her- a name that would taunt her for the rest of the day.

**"Speaking of your business, I need a lil favour from u *puppy-dog eyes*"**

She placed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, gazing around the room.

**"Uh oh, how much is this gonna cost me?"**

Smiling at his bluntness she then replied.

**"U can b such an ass sometimes, Black! This favour is a win-win 4 us both. This Barbie wannabe at my school was elected to find a venue for the grad party. Unfortunately - for her, lol, the place had some kinda leak and it's not safe to hold it there now, so...I immediately thought of my best friend, who I'm hoping will help me out here - be my hero ;)"**

**"I may b an ass, but u love it, don't try and deny it. I'll do it for u on 1 condition. U cum to the club 2nite and we go over the stuff that needs sortin' I don't wanna deal with any1 else but u. Fair?"**

With a humongous smile on her face, and knowing she owed Jake big time for this, Bella happily texted back. **"I'll b there at 8."**

The bell rang, telling all students that lunch was over and they needed to get to class. Bella, Jessica and Edward stood from the table, placed their lunch items in the trash and headed towards their final classes of the day. He was adamant he wanted to walk Bella to her next class, making everyone stare - causing her to blush profusely.

"You know, I do love that blush on you, Bella. It highlights your face perfectly."

For the umpteenth time that hour, she literally wanted to throw up. Some men could be highly revolting.

~YTYKM~

Jake was fuming as he sped through the narrow lanes of La Push. He was fed up with having this fucking debt hanging over his head. Fed up with having to live a lie. Terrified that if the thugs he'd become involved with ever found out about Bella, they would hurt her just to get to him. Even though he wanted to be with her, her safety and keeping her ON this planet was more important than anything else right now.

Until the time came where he was finally free of Lenny and his cronies, his own happiness would have to take a backseat.

That didn't stop him from worrying constantly and feeling like someone was watching him everywhere he went. What kind of life was this? Judging by the way Lenny had spoken this afternoon, he was being watched and so were his friends.

_'"I see you were true to your word." Lenny said, as Jake sat on one of his leather armchairs. "Sensible man. After all, I'd hate to have to follow through on what we last discussed." He threatened, his tone light - almost as if he were...joking._

_"My guys over here - Drake and Joey - have been keeping a very close eye on you, Black. I see you have a thing for that sassy little brunette in Forks, Bella? Or some pretty name like that." He smirked, pressing his hands together in a considered, menacing motion. "She is truly very beautiful. I would hate to see anything happen to that beautiful face of hers-"_

_Jake shot off the armchair and straight into his face; it was like Lenny's works had set fire to his entire body. His whole body trembling with anger, nostrils flaring, eye wide with rage. "You even __**think**__ of touching her, and I __**swear**__ I will rip you apart with my bare hands!" Jake seethed. Two pairs of hands clamped down onto his arms, forcing him back - protecting Lenny._

_"Now now, Mr. Black. I know you don't mean that. You're upset. You wouldn't presume to threaten me." Jake swallowed as his eyes met Lenny's cold, emotionless stare. "We are both civilised businessmen. As long as you hold up your end of the deal, there will be no issues regarding innocent young girls. Your father lives on La Push, correct?" he mentioned, as if it was an afterthought. "A man in a wheelchair, living alone...vulnerable. Have you spoken to him lately? It would be an awful shame if something "accidentally" happened to him." He rested his chin on his steepled fingers, as he smiled at Jake. Lenny's light, relaxed, conversational tone was enough to make his stomach churn._

As much as Jake was scared and concerned for Bella's well-being, he was also slightly shaken about his father. Lenny's threatening words echoed in his head as he drove his truck through La Push, his fingers tapping impatiently on the wheel as his other hand did the same to his knee.

He needed to talk to his father - hear his voice, make sure he was safe.

Jake - while keeping his eyes on the road - felt around for his cell. He picked it up and held it against the steering wheel as he drove, dialling Billy's house phone.

He placed the cell in his lap and listened to the annoying ring in his ear through his hands-free. Seconds later the receiver was picked up.

"Hello?" Jake sighed in relief as his father sounded perfectly fine. No signs of a struggle in his breathing, his voice wasn't croaky - it was a huge weight off his mind.

"Hey dad, I'm just calling to check in - make sure you are ok and see if we are still good for the game tomorrow?"

Billy gave a light chuckle. "I'm fine, son. Slightly bored in this old house, but I can't complain. Sure, sure, I'm all set, got the beers ready in the cooler and nachos on stand-by."

Jake laughed while keeping his eyes on the road. "Alright, well I'll catch you tomorrow then. Remember to call if you need anything, I don't care what time it is - if you need me, call me."

"You worry too much, Jake. I'll be fine. Now get off the phone so I can go back to watching crappy day-time tv."

"I can tell when I'm not wanted. Catch you later, old man." Jake then shut off his cell and headed home.

Ten minutes later, he pulled into his driveway, cut the ignition and jumped out. He locked the door while opening his cell and sent the woman he longed to be with a text checking in to make sure she was ok, and confirm their plans for tonight.

~YTYKM~

Bella and Jessica had been at the club for a little over an hour. Tonight was one of Jake's themed nights - Ladies night. As she sat in one of the many luxurious, comfortable, warm booths, smoke swirling and dancing around her as the red, pink and silver spotlights shone onto the dance floor. Intermingling smells of smoke and perfume instantly assaulted her nostrils as she inhaled deeply. The club was packed with hyper, gossiping ladies, sipping on their cocktails as they droned on about how their week and love lives were going.

Seconds later the ultimate "ladies jam" erupted from the speakers placed around the room: It's Ladies Night by Kool & The Gang - causing every lady in the place to squeal, put their drinks down, grab their girlfriend's hand and stagger to the dance floor.

Jessica shrieked with excitement and tugged at Bella's arm - trying to get her onto the dance floor, but she was so tired all she wanted to do was sleep. Bella shook her head and motioned for her to enjoy herself while she waited for Jake.

Moments later, a muscular, strong, warm body slid into the booth next to her - causing her to jump in fright. "Chill, Bells. It's just me." Jake chuckled huskily, over the loud bass of the music.

Bella instantly relaxed as she took in the refreshing scent of his masculine aftershave. God, she had missed him so much. More than she even realised.

"You took your time getting here, didn't you?" She replied curtly, feeling a little exhausted from her eventful day. She loved being with Jake, but would have been happy snuggling up on her couch watching some pointless film with him, rather than being here. Still she did ask and he did help her out of a huge hole. So she sucked it up and endured it.

Being in Jake's presence made it all the more worth it.

He gave her his puppy-dogs eyes and pouted. "You know you don't mean that. Now where's my smile? C'mon Bells, I haven't seen you since Saturday, you need to be nice to me."

Bella scoffed and turned her body to look him dead in the eye. "Oh yeah? And why do I need to be nice to you?"

Jake grinned his pearly-white toothy grin and winked at her. "Because I'm your best friend and you know you can't stand to be without me." He paused, he expression suddenly turned slightly lustful. "Just like I can't stand to be without you."

Dear God. Don't listen to it Bella. He probably says it to all the girls, just grin and ignore.

She coughed awkwardly and moved back from him a little, not wanting to be too close to him in case she couldn't stop herself from pouncing on him. "C'mon, you asked me here. Lets get this crap sorted so I can go home and sleep."

Meanwhile her heart was beating a mile a minute. Why did he always have this effect on her?! It wasn't fair!

His cheeky, naughty grin turned into a frown. "You're leaving so early? I thought you'd stay a little?"

She huffed, the sadness in his tone slowly breaking down her walls. "I've just had a really weird day and I must want to go home and relax."

Jake inched closer to her and draped his arm over her shoulder, pulling her into his warm body. "Well, if you want to relax, why don't we leave this for another time and go for a walk or something? It's a reasonably nice night out so we should make the most out of the abnormally pleasant weather." He chuckled and winked at her.

Leaving the mundane graduation details did sound appealing, and she really could do with clearing her head - plus being with Jake would be an added bonus. Bella smiled and snuggled further into his body. "That would be really nice, but first I could really do with a drink. I'm parched."

He returned her smile and softly kissed her forehead. "One drink coming right up, my lady." With that he stood from the booth and waded his way through the crowd of over-excited women, to grab Bella's drink.

Five minutes later, Jake all but ran back to Bella's side. This was the first night they had seen each other since Saturday and he had missed her so goddamn much it was insane. Even though she claimed to have had a rough day and felt tired, she looked absolutely gorgeous to him and was easily the best looking woman in the club tonight by miles. Hell, his Bells didn't even have to try, she was a natural at looking good.

As he slid back onto the booth, he precious angel was slowly bobbing her head and softly singing along to the song pumping from the speakers.

_**'There was a time, I used to look into my fathers eyes...'**_

He smiled, placed her drink on the wooden table and held out his hands for her. "C'mon gorgeous, lets show these ladies how its really done."

Bella looked up at him dubiously. "How what's done, Jake?"

Jake towered over her body and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "How dirty-dancing is really done. Unless you aren't up to the challenge?"

She pulled back in disbelief, her eyes wide with shock. "You wanna dance with me?"

He bit his lip with anticipation at the thought of her body melding together with his, and nodded. "There's no other girl I wanna dance with more." Jake stated huskily, licking his lower lip while holding out his hands and giving her his sexy, panty wetting smirk. "C'mon, honey. Dance with me."

At those words, she was sold. Her body automatically moved from its position in the booth and proudly took his hand. Jake's smile was so huge it reached his eyes as he held her hand tightly and led her onto the dance floor. This may be the only time he got to actually hold her in public - and there was no way he was going to pass it up. Bella's heels clicked over the tiled floor as Jake finally stopped them dead in the centre and spun her around so her perfect breasts were kissing his black shirt.

Bella's eyes lowered to his lips then lifted back to his eyes. What she saw had her slightly on edge - something in his eyes told her this wouldn't be just a friendly dance, and that honestly didn't bother her, although it did make her slightly nervous...

As the music seeped from the speakers, Jake found himself wondering where to put his hands. Under any normal circumstance he would have just grabbed her, pulled her close and began to sway with her, but now he was fully aware of his feelings for her and under the soft, illuminating rays of the spotlights he was fully aware of how much she had grown - in every sense of the word. Bella Swan - his best friend - looked absolutely fucking beautiful and tonight he was putty in her hands.

Deciding to let all the complicated bullshit slide for one night and be a man that was with this stunning woman, showing her how it felt to feel truly desired and wanted he moved closer to her. Tonight Jacob Black was her boyfriend - the reliable, brotherly, best friend was invisible. His lips curled into an impish smirk as he took her hands and placed them around his neck, prompting her to step closer and lock them tightly around him. He settled his own hands on her satin-covered hips and forced down the groan that had come from feeling the curve of her ass against his palm. Fuck, he had dreamt of this and now it was finally happening.

As they were slowly finding their rhythm, she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Aren't you breaking some kind of friend code, right now?"

Jake brought his eyes to hers and smiled genuinely. "There are no rules when it comes to you, Bells."

_**'In a happy home, I was a king, I had a gold throne, those days are gone, like the memories on the wall..."**_

Bella licked her dry, chapped lips and began to feel the confidence rise from within as she swayed her hips to the beat, enjoying the feels of Jake's hands touching her in a more intimate way. She closed her eyes and let the beat wash over her - imagining it was just them, they were all alone. Slowly she pressed her body into his, her hardened nipples touched him in ways that made her feel so dirty - sexy dirty.

Jake closed his eyes and held her body, revelling in the thought of having her all to himself tonight, nobody around to tell them what they were doing was inappropriate or distasteful - it was just her and him. Two people dancing together and one man expressing how much he wanted said woman through the art of music.

_**'I hear the songs, from the place where I was born..."**_

Like magnets their foreheads came together and gently laid on one another, their lips inches from each other's as they gazed into their brown eyes. Bella then surprised herself and Jake by taking the lead and spreading her fingers over his head, pulling softly at his short strands. He bit his lip in response and squeezed his eyes shut. The hand that was on her hip clenched allowing him to feel a little more of her pert ass. People around them began to kiss and grind on their partners, leaving Jake and Bella the odd ones out. He lifted his palm and lovingly cupped her face. Dipping down he whispered in her ear.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look tonight?" His tone was so strong with passion and desire, it made Bella's legs weaken.

She wanted to reply "Do you have any idea how much I want to kiss you right now?" but held back. She wasn't going to be the one to make the first move if those were his intentions. Instead she went with. "You make me feel beautiful." Then watched as his eyes widened and drifted to her lips.

_**'Upon the hill across the blue lake, that's where I had my first heartbreak, I still remember how it all changed...'**_

They continued to dance, gazing into each others eyes as they held one another. Soft sounds of moans and groans surrounded them - cocooning them - as the other dancers kissed and touched, the sound alone made their blood heat heat up. Jake wanted to be doing that with her, so he kicked it up a notch and pulled her closer still, until she was flush against him. As he held her, his fingers - feeling more confident in their mission - began to glide up and down her spine while his other thumb sensually swept across her bottom lip. He knew he was pushing it big time, but at this particular moment he really didn't give a shit.

_**'My father said, don't you worry, don't you worry child...'**_

Bella's free hand began to play with his hairline as she leaned into his neck and took in his intoxicating scent. She wanted to dive into him and be lost to the world forever. He was her deepest, darkest desire, just as she was his.

Their dance remained fairly subdued until they hit the second half of the song and completely drowned in one another. The crowd around them had blurred into nothing, the sexy beat from the song held them in their private, sensual bubble as they began to grind on one another. Several unknown tingling sensations exploded inside Bella's body as she felt his hardness against her stomach. She could tell he wanted her, but did he react like this to all the girls he danced with,or just her? That she wasn't sure of. Blocking out those thoughts, she just allowed herself to melt in his arms. They both noticed the breaths leaving their bodies was considerably harsher and laboured.

At some point during their dance the song had changed to something a little more intimate and sexual. Cry To Me - Solomon Burke. They both bit their lips and exchanged hooded glances while changing the tempo of their dance. The friendship line had well and truly been blurred, they were now dancing on the border of lovers. A foreign confidence radiated from Bella that Jake had never seen before. Her movements became more bold and suggestive - so much so that as the new song started, she straddled his leg and began to grind, causing him to nearly explode with want.

Bella smiled sweetly and sexily whispered in his ear. "Show me how _dirty_ you can really dance."

That was it; he was done for. Fuck.

He growled and placed his hands on her ass as they both put their right leg between each other's. Bella lifted her hands and locked them around his neck. She began to sway her hips from side to side, slowly, seductively, provocatively. They gazed at each other wantonly and started to rotate their hips with the rhythm of the music - both groaning as the friction began to build up between them. She had never felt this way before. Even when she danced with men at parties it was never this sensual - never this erotic. Jake was floored by how well Bella danced, the attention she paid to his body as they moved left him shocked. Hell, he didn't even know she knew how to dirty-dance! As he watched her bite her lip and close her eyes; he began to feel himself losing control.

They kept their movements fluid and sexy as they ground into one another, Bella's arm draped loosely around his neck as she began to dip, pushing her core into him. Jake moaned so quietly it was barely audible. He watched intently as her back arched further into him while he supported her. He moved his other hand and slid it up the soft skin of her thigh, slowly lifting her leg and letting her dip back a little further - giving him the perfect view of her gorgeous cleavage. He gulped and tried to stay in the moment as she made him impossibly hard. Her head dropped back exposing her breathtaking milky skin - practically begging him to kiss and caress it.

Before he could even stop himself, he leaned down and placed soft, sensual kisses along her naked neckline - his tender touches made Bella's heart soar with happiness. She knew they were both consumed by the beat and he would probably regret it later, but right now she didn't care. Jake felt her arch her back further, creating a gorgeous curve for him to glide his hands over while he tasted her skin. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this and more to the point - she was letting him! What did this mean?

Moments later she brought herself back up, meeting him face-to-face. His chest heaving as his eyes absorbed her lustful state. Jake's eyes lowered to her lips where she began to tease him, her tongue slipping out and gliding over the very thing he wanted to suck and latch onto.

Holy Mother of God.

Just then the song came to an end. They were still wrapped around each other. Bella's leg still hitched up by his side and his hand still held her lower back. He had never wanted to kiss someone more in his entire life than he did right now, the need consuming his every thought.

Bella smiled sweetly and removed her leg from his strong grip. Her heavy eyes took in the effects their dirty-dancing had had on him and she leaned in her bedroom eyes meeting his before she whispered suggestively in his ear. "Not bad, Mr. Black. Not bad."

Jake's jaw dropped as his eyes widened in shock. "I could say the same about you, Miss Swan. Where did you learn to dance like that?" He asked curiously, while looking around the club noticing every male in the place had his eyes fixated on her. His jaw clenched while his hold on her tightened. She was _**his**_ girl.

Bella shrugged, her palms flat on his chest and smiling at the speed of his heartbeat. "Just something I picked up at Jessica's parties. It's nothing much, just a few moves."

Once again his jaw dropped._ Not much?! Hell, she had every dick in the club rock hard...including his!_ "Nothing much, huh? So do you grind on other guys when you're partying, or was that just for my benefit?" Jake asked huskily, inching his face towards hers. Her lips were so enticing, inviting and belonged to him.

Bella tightened her grip around his neck, and met him in the middle; their faces so close she could feel his warm breath brush across her lips. Jake tilted her chin up gently with his finger; the look on her face floored him - no-one had ever looked at him that way before. Her beautiful brown eyes were full to the brim with what he could only describe as... devotion.

She gazed longingly into his eyes, watching intently as a stunned expression formed across his face, which quickly turned into adoration. The music that had moments before held them in a tight, secluded bubble, had now faded into the background as the thumping sound of her heart beat loudly in her ears.

Was this going to happen? Would she finally kiss her best friend?

Jake moved his face a little lower, his fingertips softly stroking the sides of her face as he gazed hungrily at her plump pink lips. Leaning his face to the side, he grazed the side of her nose with his own, sending several tingling sensations through his body he had never felt before. Jake's heart began to pound wildly against his chest as her lips inched closer.

He needed to slam the brakes on this thing right now, before something happened between them that they couldn't take back. As he gazed into her eyes, he saw no hint of hesitation, regret or doubt - she seemed to want this as much as he did and he was in no mood for holding back, not anymore.

His head spun with desire as her delicate fingers squeezed his neck and pulled him forward. He gently palmed her cheek and gazed at her tantalising, alluring, tempting lips - wishing he had more strength to hold back, but knowing when it came to her that it was fucking impossible.

Just as he was about to move the rest of the way, and capture her gorgeous lips with his own, Bella stopped him for a brief moment to whisper. "I guess you'll never know."

Jake growled unintentionally, licked his lips in anticipation and leaned in the rest of the way in. Then a very unwanted blast from his past interrupted his bubble of bliss with Bella - eliciting an animalistic growl from his lips.

_Mother Fucker!_

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the infamous Washington player, Jacob Black."

Bella's eyes widened in shock, but continued to hold Jake's now pained gaze.

He sighed in annoyance, and dropped his head into her neck while whispering "I'm sorry" over and over again - praying she understood. Why couldn't people just fuck off? Why did someone always have to ruin things with him and Bella?

"Fancy seeing you here. How have you been? Still chasing after _young_ girls and pursuing pipe-dreams?" Victoria, Jake's ex-girlfriend quizzed, with acid dripping from her tone.

His head snapped to meet her gaze and he growled angrily, moving Bella behind him protectively as he caught on to her underlying meaning. "What the_ hell_ are you doing here, Victoria? I told you I never wanted to see you again. I meant it." Jake hissed, glaring at the red-head in front of him.

Victoria pouted, giving him her puppy-dog eyes, while stepping closer. "Aww Jake, baby. Don't be like that. I think we both know _why_ I'm here..." She batted her long, false eyelashes, while her blood-red lips curled into a devilish smile.

Jake felt Bella stiffen behind him and instantly stepped back to engulf her hand with his - showing her he was there with her and no one else. His heart sank as she didn't respond, just cleared her throat awkwardly and kept her eyes glued to the floor - a look of intimidation painted all over her beautiful face, thanks to the vicious bitch standing in front of him.

That's when he lost it. How dare this witch come into his fucking club, disturb what was supposed to be a mind-blowing, unforgettable, long-awaited kiss with the love of his life, and then make her feel intimidated - make her feel inferior?! Not fucking happening.

Jake spun around, placed a soft, loving kiss on Bella's forehead and whispered that he would be right back. He roughly grabbed the trouble-making cow's arm and towed her through the crowd of bodies and up to the V.I.P area - making the evil bitch giggle in delight.

"I knew you couldn't keep your hands off me, baby."

Once in the empty V.I.P area, Jake spun around and shot daggers at his ex. "Cut the fucking crap, Vic. I_ am_ not your fucking baby and_ never_ have been. How fucking_ dare_ you come into_ my_ club and make _my_ girl feel like she's nothing?! What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!" He roared, gripping her arm roughly.

Victoria smirked sadistically. "I love it when you manhandle me. Remember how that used to feel, baby?" Jake sighed in frustration as she blatantly fucking ignored his demand. "How I would let you dominate me and act out your little fantasies?" She stepped towards him, backing him into a corner. Out the corner of her eye she saw the little bitch that had him acting like a lovesick puppy throughout their short relationship - it was because of that little tart they had broken up, all because he couldn't let her go.

Jake glared at her, while trying his best not to cause a scene. "Victoria-" He started to interrupt her but she quickly stopped him.

"Let me guess, still pining over the innocent little school-girl? Honey, we both know that little brat can't handle everything you have to offer."

Blood exploded through his veins as the heartless bitch in front of him insulted HIS Bells. "I strongly suggest you watch your fucking mouth." He hissed, pausing to regain his control. "She is more of a woman than you will ever be!"

She scoffed and looked down towards the sea of clubbers to find one mortified looking young girl.

Victoria smirked vindictively as she stalked closer to Jake - giving Bella Swan a show she would never forget; ultimate humiliation.

She placed her hands on his chest - avoiding his attempts to push her off - and went in for the kill. "I highly doubt that, my love. But let's test that theory, shall we?"

Bella watched anxiously as Jake and his "ex" screamed at one another from the balcony. She began to grow nervous as Victoria stepped towards him - as if he was her prey - and then did something that made her heart stop.

She kissed him.

Hurt and humiliation flooded her body as she watched another woman take what should have been hers. Feeling sick to her stomach she had to get out of there. Though they held no claim over each other, Bella couldn't help but feel betrayed. They had just shared their most intimate moment to date - he had touched her in ways he never had before, almost kissed her - and now that same man; the man she loved with her entire heart had his lips locked with someone else. Pain didn't even begin to describe how she felt at that moment.

Pushing her way through the crowd of bodies, Bella raced to their booth where she grabbed Jessica's car keys and ran out of the club - with tears streaming down her face - and headed into the night; destination: anywhere that was away from the man who had without knowing, broken her heart.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Do we like Victoria? Does Jake continue the kiss or push her away - given his reputation? Where did Bella go? Who would you like to hear more of in the next chapter? **

**I ****_Promise_**** next chapter will be up at ****80**** reviews! **

**Thank you all so much! I write this for each and every one of you! **

**Much love, Cat x :)**


	5. Graduation & Humiliation

**OK, please don't kill me *hides* I know I didn't keep to my 80 promise, but! I have reasons lol. I've been sick and my internet connection has been playing up non-stop for the last week *grrrr* Also, this chapter is VERY long and was extremely hard to write. **

**I hope you forgive me! To everyone that is asking for 'lemons' I understand your frustrations, BUT I have a story line in my head and need to keep to it. This will be a very sexual story, so I need to build the foundation before I allow them to enjoy each other :D**

**On a lighter note; thank you ****_all _****so much for all your reviews! I think I hit 80 within a few hours of posting last chapter! I freakin' love you all!**

**Massive thanks to my beautiful friend and pre-reader: Malorla, without her support, this wouldn't be the success it it!**

**Okay...on to the story!**

* * *

Graduation & Humiliation.

Jake violently shoved Victoria away from his lips, not wanting to taste anyone on them but Bella Swan. He wiped off the revolting taste of her with the back of his hand and murderously glared at the little hussy. Struggling to keep his temper under control, he seethed. "I'm giving you _twenty_ seconds to get the fuck away from me and out of my club. You've got some fucking nerve pulling that shit on me! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

She smirked and looked at him devilishly. "We both know you don't mean that, baby." She stepped closer, seriously testing his self-control. "Don't tell me you didn't like that. Jake. I could feel how much you liked it. Why don't we take this somewhere more..._private_?" Her voice going lower and lower with each syllable.

"Get the fuck **OUT!**" He roared, scaring the slutty redhead half to death. Jake chuckled wickedly. That's right, bitch, be scared!

He stalked towards her, his stance firm and strong as he gave his ex a few home truths. "I'm only going to say this once, so listen and listen fucking good. You _ever_ come back here and disrespect the woman I love again, and I will _personally_ make sure you pay for your actions - in the worst way possible. I am not interested in nor am I in love with you, and I never fucking will be! So take your skanky little ass and get the_** fuck**_ out of my club and stay the hell out of my life!" With that he pushed past her and took off down the stairs, telling his security to kindly remove the red-headed slut by any means possible.

Jake pushed and dodged his way through the sea of dancing clubbers; trying to get back to his Bells. As he reached the spot where they had been dancing in ways that should be illegal he didn't see her anywhere. He quickly scanned around the club looking for his five foot five beauty, only to be greeted with nothing but strange faces. _Where is she?_ Jake thought nervously as he pulled out his cell and dialed her number. He held the phone to his ear while making his way back to their booth, thinking she would be there and then continued to search around the club when she wasn't at the booth.

No answer;he just got her voicemail. Jake didn't fucking want her voicemail - he wanted her!

After several more futile attempts to call her he texted her.

**'Bells, honey, where u at?'**

He huffed, shut his cell and looked out towards the dancing ladies and saw Jessica. Jake breathed a sigh of relief. He knew Bells wouldn't go anywhere without her, they were joined at the hip; wherever one went the other shortly followed. Pretty much the same as he and Bella.

After five unbearable minutes he received no word from Bella. Ok, now he was starting to get a little worried... Where the hell was she?!

Jake took out his cell again and checked for any new messages; none. Fuck, this wasn't good. He sighed heavily and began to tap the sides of his cell anxiously. "C'mon baby, just text me. Tell me where you are." He muttered, praying that somehow she heard him and his phone miraculously lit up.

Another excruciating minute later he texted her again.

**'Bells, seriously, u r freakin' me out now. Plz just let me know u r ok?'**

Jake didn't even bother to shut his cell, he just threw it on the table and collapsed back into the booth sighing restlessly. Why the hell did Victoria have to show up?! Why the_ hell_ did she have to make Bella feel uncomfortable? And why did she fucking kiss him?! As his mind lingered on that question, something inside him clicked.

_Shit!_ What if Bella had seen that kiss?! Jake was driving himself insane with the the barrage of questions. Where the hell had she gone? Was she safe? Had she got lost or hurt? Fuck! What if she'd been involved in a hit and run?!

No! He refused to think that. She would be fine, this was all a horribly fucked up misunderstanding. She probably just went to the restroom.

His phone remained silent for a further few minutes, making his heart pound wildly in his chest. This wasn't like Bella, she always texted him back. Not able to bear it anymore, Jake shot out of the booth and headed towards the woman who knew Bella as well as he did; Jessica.

Fighting his way through the crowd of rather frisky women, he managed to wade his way over towards her. "Jessica!" He yelled over the loud music, trying to get her attention.

She continued to dance.

He tried again. _"Jessica!"_

She spun around, glaring at the fucker who disturbed her private bubble with her partner of choice. That was until she saw a worried looking Jake. "What's wrong?" She asked quickly, dancing forgotten as she watched his concern worsen.

"Where's Bella?" Jake questioned her anxiously, praying she knew where his Bells had gone to.

She shrugged and searched around the crowd. "No idea, I thought she was with you?"

His heart sank. _Shit!_

Jake forced his way towards the main doors where he found Simon, one of his security guards. "Si, have you seen Bella? The girl I told you about?"

He looked confused for a second then snapped his fingers. "You talkin' about the five foot nothing girl with long brown hair?"

Jake's head shot up. "Yes!" He exclaimed loudly, a glimmer of hope sparking in him. "Where is she?!"

"She took off about twenty minutes ago, somethin' real bad musta happened 'cause she had tears streaming down her face."

Hearing those words broke his heart. His Bells, the woman he swore to himself to protect and shield from the assholes of this world, had taken off crying...because of him.

"I gotta go after her, man. Tell Paul to keep an eye on the place!" He yelled back as he ran to his car. As he climbed in, he shoved the keys into the ignition and allowed the truck to roar to life. He threw the car into drive and sped out of the parking lot desperate to find the woman he loved.

~YTYKM~

Jake had driven around for just over an hour trying to find Bells, but each time he came up empty. No petite, brown-eyed, pouty-lipped, gorgeous brunette anywhere - not fucking one! He knew she wouldn't have ventured anywhere within Port Angeles as she didn't know it, but that didn't stop his mind from playing tricks on him. As he drove he checked down all the dark alleyways, all the coffee shops and all other public places that were still open at this time of night, but still found no trace of her.

Giving up on Port Angeles he floored it to Forks, praying she had gone home.

Twenty minutes later, Jake pulled up outside the Swan house to see that the only car in the driveway was Charlie's. He slouched over the steering wheel defeatedly, contemplating what to do, where she could have gone, whether she was alright. Surely she would have texted him if she had gotten into any kind of trouble? Then again the Bella Swan he knew was a stubborn little thing and hated to ask for any kind of help or assistance so that right there was a lost cause.

Fuck! It was fucking useless. Jake was going out of his fucking mind with worry, but he was at a loss. What else could he do?

Sitting up straight in his car, Jake pulled out his cell to call her one last time. He dialed her number, his hands shook as he entered each digit; he was fucking terrified. That woman was his life and she could be lying dead on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere, and all he could do was sit in his nice, warm, comfortable truck and fucking call her!

Some friend he was.

For the umpteenth time tonight his call went straight to voicemail. Something was wrong - really wrong.

Maybe he could call Seth?_ Oh yes, good one Black, and say what? "Bro, sorry to bother you but I'm looking for your baby sis, see we were at my club, dancing, touching and grinding on one another - almost kissed - but I was stopped because my bitch of an ex showed up...do you know where she might be?"_ Yes bravo, that was a fucking genius idea - best one yet!

With a heavy heart, the weight of the world on his shoulders and an ache in his chest that would not let up, Jake did the only thing he could do - he headed home. As he steered the car down the narrow lanes of Forks and on to the border of La Push, he looked in his rearview mirror hoping for some kind of sign telling him she was safe. Nothing.

Sighing apprehensively, his thoughts were filled with what Lenny had said earlier tonight. He would never forgive himself if something ever happened to Bella because of him...

_"She is truly very beautiful. I would hate to see anything happen to that beautiful face of hers..."_

Fuck! If Lenny or his hired goons had touched one hair on her head, they were fucking dead. End of.

~YTYKM~

The following night, Bella was laying on her bed reading a book and listening to music. She'd had a terrible night last night and reading and music seemed to be her only release.

_When she left the club she headed to the diner in Forks to grab a shake and something to eat. Bella was too upset and distraught to go home and face an interrogation from her parents and Seth; they would only bombard her with awkward, probing questions and she really didn't need that._

_Unfortunately her luck for the night seemed to be spiraling downwards, because as she turned her head, there was Edward Cullen._

_Bella eyed the scruffy, scrawny, weird boy from her school as he made his way into the diner - praying he didn't spot her and disturb her rockin' pity party._

_Too late._

_A sly smirk appeared on his face as he moved his predatory gaze over her frame, until he reached her tear stained cheeks. His smirk turned into a frown as he cautiously stepped closer._

_"Bella?" Edward asked warily._

_She slowly lifted her gaze to meet his concerned one and gave a wobbly smile. "Hey Edward."_

_"Are you okay?" He questioned, pulling out the chair opposite her._

_Bella sighed inwardly; not really in the mood for company. She just wanted to wallow by herself. Was she okay? Did she look okay? Would she be sitting in the diner alone with tear-stained cheeks if she were okay?_

_Biting her tongue, she answered his blatantly obvious question. "Not really, but I'll be okay. Don't worry about me, I'm just being silly."_

_He chuckled softly and placed his elbows on the table. "Well, you don't look fine. What's wrong?"_

_She couldn't help but notice he seemed to be acting like a decent guy instead of the first-class douche she had seen around school. He appeared to be genuinely concerned with her current state and she really needed to get this weight off her chest. Very slowly and carefully, Bella began to pour her heart out._

_"It's kinda stupid really, er...ok I'm not great at this sharing a problem stuff so I'm just going to blurt it out." Bella was never one to share her problems, she was usually the one to solve everybody else's! "Ok here it goes...I'm in love with my best friend and I think they feel the same way."_

_Edward sat across the table from her looking a little confused, his brows were knitted together tightly as his eyes darted from one side of her to the other, when he finally answered. "You're in love with Jessica?" He chuckled in amusement. "I have to say, I really didn't see that one coming." Edward continued to laugh._

_Bella shook her head and collapsed over the table in disbelief. Were all men like this? Or just the ones in her life?_

_"Nooo...I'm not in love with Jessica, do you have to be __**such**__ a guy?." She cringed, trying to block out the rather disturbing visions of her best friend. She had no problems with women being together; it just didn't do anything for her. "There's this guy that I'm really into, we've been friends for a while now but things have only just started to become more... intimate between us. The things he says to me send chills over my body. When he looks at me, I feel...gah, I don't know! Whenever he's around me, it's like I'm...complete - like by his side is where I belong. I just can't seem to make him see that." She sighed sadly, the tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she thought about how Jake made her feel._

_Edward smiled elatedly. He knew she was talking about him. He knew they had something between them, no matter how hard she tried to fight it - they were meant to be._

_"Well, the only advice I can give you is, if this "friend" really likes you, he'll wait until you are ready to pursue a relationship with him. He knows how special you are, that you are worth the wait and he'll be there when the time's right."_

_Bella was floored! Where the hell did __**that**__ come from?!_

_"You think he thinks I'm special?" She echoed his question, shyly._

_"If he knows you, he __**knows**__ how special you are. Trust me. You can do no wrong in his eyes."_

_She smiled as she pondered that answer. Did Jake really think she was worth the wait? Would he finally man up and ask her out, saving them both a lot of grief and heartache?_

_She could only hope so._

As Bella laid on her bed she realised how pissed she was at herself for allowing them to lose themselves in such an intimate, erotic dance. They were best friends for Christ sake! Best friends did not grind on one another, exchange flirtatious remarks and slide their hands over the other's naked thigh!

If Edward was correct and Jake did like her as more than a friend; that would be amazing and the answer to all her prayers! What if he were wrong? For that reason, she couldn't allow herself to start believing that she and Jake would get together.

Bella knew Jake was a good guy, but when she saw her press _**her**_ lips into his; it damn near killed her. In some strange way she felt betrayed; like she had just caught the love of her life in a compromising position with his bit on the side - she felt like he had cheated on her.

As she lay on her stomach and flick through the pages of her book, last night's events replayed in her mind like they were torturing her. She couldn't take it, couldn't hack being reminded of something that was done when they were both lost in the moment and high from the adrenaline coursing through their veins.

~YTYKM~

Jake was itching to get over to Bella's; he needed to see if she got home alright. Fuck, even the thought of her precious body still out there, cold, fragile, vulnerable was enough to drive him around the bend. He was sure Seth would have called him, texted him...something, if that were the case. That still didn't stop the "what ifs" from buzzing around his head and they would keep doing so until he hauled his stupid, worthless ass over there and finally put himself out of his misery.

He grabbed his leather jacket, shades and car keys then headed out the door locking it behind him. Since all this bullshit went down with Lenny, Jake had taken to hiding his truck in his garage and locking his door whenever he went out. He figured that way he would be a little better off, but knew that if they were going to get into a locked down garage wouldn't stop them - they would find a fucking way.

Jake climbed into his car, started the ignition and headed into town. If Bella was there - and he prayed to whoever was listening up there that she was! - he wanted to have some kind of peace-offering ready just in case things got a little out of hand. Jake wanted to be prepared. She had mentioned her love for the author Jane Austen, so he had taken some time this morning to scan through the libraries in both La Push and Forks. Jake had brought her Sense & Sensibility and Pride & Prejudice - hoping it would be enough.

Twenty minutes later, he parked his truck on the driveway. His heart plummeted to the ground as he noticed Bella's truck still wasn't around. _Hopefully she's just gone out_. He told himself - almost as if he was trying to reassure himself.

He jogged up the pathway to their house **and** didn't even get onto the porch when the front door flew open and there stood a hyped Seth.

"Dude, where the fuck have you been?!" He quizzed Jake harshly. "I've been tryna get a hold of your ass since last night!"

_Fuck!_ Something had happened to his Bells! _No, no, no, no! This wasn't happening!_

"What are you goin' on about? Is everything ok? Is Bella alright?!" He asked frantically, forgetting for a split second that this was Bella's big brother he was talking to.

Seth furrowed his brow, looking completely confused and replied. "Yeah, she's upstairs...why?"

Jake could have collapsed with relief. Thank fuck for that!

"So yeah..." Seth resumed what he was trying to tell him. "I took your advice, man. Fuck me did it work! I took Bree out last night to see some chick movie she wanted to see and we didn't exactly get to see much of the film...if you get my drift." He wiggled his eyebrows, with a smile so bright it would give the Cheshire Cat a run for its money.

Jake loved Seth, really he did but right now wasn't the time to be sharing his moments of passion with Bree - especially when the woman Jake wanted his lifetime of passion with was on the floor above them. He needed to see her, make sure she was ok and find out what the hell happened to her - why she didn't call or text him when he was going out of his mind with worry.

"I'm glad you got your shit sorted out, bro, really but I gotta talk to Bells, we need to go over this graduation party Reverie's holding. I need to get things finalised." Wow the lies just seemed to seep from his mouth. It was like someone had given him so kind of lie serum; he couldn't seem to shut the fuck up.

Seth eyed his best friend curiously, but nodded and told him he'd be watching Sportscentre when he had finished. No chance; as long as Bella Swan was in this house he was staying with her.

Jake climbed the stairs three at a time, strode along the landing until he reached Bella's room and knocked softly on the door to her room that stood ajar.

"Bells, honey?" He called her name quietly.

Jake received no response, but he knew she was in there. He could see her slender figure laying on her bed in the mirror. It wasn't until she started to mumble out the lyrics to some song, that he realised she had her earphones in.

"...you think you've got the best of me, think you've had the last laugh?" He smiled and chuckled lightly as he leaned against the door and listened to her sing - surprisingly on key. She could have had the worst voice in the world, he would still think she sounded angelic.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! Stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. What doesn't kill you makes a fighter, footsteps even lighter, doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone!..."

The smile on his face grew bigger as he crept into her room and sat on the edge of her computer table. She was still in her own little bubble - completely oblivious to the fact that he was even in the same house as her, let alone in her room.

At some point during the song she began to shake her perfect ass, clearly getting into the beat. His eyes wandered over her body, licking his lips at her delectable hips, her exposed sexy lower back and finally settling on the curve in her sweats that hugged her hips. Jesus Christ, he had never wanted to be an item of clothing more in his life!

Jake was pulled out of his inner drooling, by the sound of Bella's bed creaking under her weight as she climbed off the bed. Fuck, here we go. Now or never.

Bella was in her own little world as Kelly Clarkson sang her heart out in her ears. This song really fit her mood, she was fed up of acting like some lovesick little girl. She was stronger than that and Jacob fucking Black wasn't going to reduce her to the likes of Lauren. She would not turn into a mindless bimbo who only ever thought about what shade of lipstick to wear and moaned because the red carpet wasn't laid out for her - like she all but demanded.

Bella Swan was a strong, fearless, independent woman. She wasn't about to let men bring her down and melt her brain into goo. Nope, not happening. If Jake wanted to go around and suck-face with each and every girl in the continental U.S, he could. So what? It wasn't exactly as if she cared. It wasn't like she didn't have other options. Edward and Mike were there if she felt lonely. Granted she may not want to go down _that_ road, but a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.

She and Jake would remain friends. That's it. Nothing else. It was better that way, then lines didn't become blurred and everyone knew where they stood.

With the music blasting in her ears and her throat growing dry from thirst, Bella shuffled off the bed - her body one with the beat of the song - she stood and spun around. As she turned shockwaves of embarrassment and fright hit her heart at a fierce rate. Bella clutched her heart and ripped her headphones out in reaction. Her flustered eyes landed on a black shirt covered ripped torso of the last man on earth she wanted to see; Jacob Black.

Jake chuckled in amusement, then smirked. "Don't stop on my account! You sounded like you were really getting into that." He teased, winking.

Bella blushed as she realised she had been caught - defensively she placed her arms around her midsection and glared at him. "Jeez, Jake! You scared the crap out of me!" She exclaimed.

He laughed and held up his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry, Bells. That wasn't my intention."

She rolled her eyes, huffed in annoyance then turned away from him, muttering. "Yeah, whatever."

Jake sighed sadly and lowered his gaze to the floor. She was pissed at him.

An awkward silence lingered in the room, floating between them - something they had never experienced around each other before, but this was unknown territory, a foreign place and neither of them knew what to do or say next.

This silence killed him, so he cleared his throat and ran his hand nervously across the back of his neck. He needed to know if she was ok, where she went last night - more importantly - if she was with anyone...

"I looked for you last night, after I dealt with Victoria," He winced as he watched her flinch from the mention of the bitch's name. "Where did you go, Bells? Are you alright? I called and texted, but I heard nothing back." Jake's eyes locked with hers. "I was going out of my mind, Bells."

Bella stood opposite him, inwardly grinning with satisfaction at his admission that he was worried about her. She wished she could find some truth in his words, but all she felt was used - cast off like she was nothing. Her eyes lowered to the floor as she replied. "I came back to Forks and grabbed some food. I didn't have time to eat before our...meeting." Jake's heart sank at her words. How could she dismiss what they had shared last night so easily? Their dance was the most intimate, sensual, erotic thing he'd ever shared with a woman - and the fact that he had shared it with her...made it even fucking better.

Not once did Bella look at him; she couldn't bring herself to see the look on his face. She knew Jake was a smart man, he wouldn't just let it go.

Jake pushed himself off the desk and stepped towards her - wanting to feel close to her - wincing once again as she moved away from him.

What the hell?

"Bells, talk to me? Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, his voice laced with worry. Jake wasn't used to this coldness from her; they were usually so free and easy - this was different,_ bad_ different.

Bella gulped down the lump in her throat, took another step back - needing her head to be clear and not clouded with everything Jake. She stood tall, lifted her chin, folded her arms across her chest and looked at him almost angrily. "I'm fine. I'm glad you came, we need to talk about last night." Her voice held no emotion. A flicker of hope touched his heart at her words. She wanted to talk about it, that was good right?

She ran her hands midway through her hair, trying to convince herself that the next words to leave her mouth were for the best. "It was a mistake, Jake. It shouldn't have happened." Those words made them both feel physically sick.

Jake felt his heart break and the walls began to close in around him. He stared at her not saying a word. What could he say? He knew how right it felt! He knew how much he wanted to take their dance further. Jake wanted to grab her, pull her into him and show her how completely fucking wrong she was. He wanted to beg her to take it back, but unfortunately - she was right.

Instead of doing what he wanted, he gulped hard, nodded and turned away. His entire body telling him to fight - his heart agreeing - but his bruised ego not allowing that.

Bella looked at him, pleading with him to say something - put her out of her misery - tell her she was wrong.

Nothing. Just silence.

Jake once again cleared his throat and stepped back while running his hands through his hair. He couldn't believe he was actually hearing this - the woman he loved telling him what they had shared was a mistake. He felt like he'd been hit by a train, repeatedly.

"You're right, it was a mistake. We should just forget it even happened." Yeah, right! This coming from the man who practically humps her leg any chance he gets! He headed towards the door, his heart screaming in protest, telling him to grow some balls and fight for her - a fight he wouldn't win. "I gotta go. Text me the details about the grad night. Have a nice weekend, Bella."

With that he left, ran down the stairs with the books still in his pocket, told Seth he had to go and he'd see him soon. He swallowed thickly and forced himself into the car and to drive home.

It was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do, and he had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time he felt this way.

~YTYKM~

**Graduation night.**

Bella nervously smoothed her dress over her hips as she walked onto Reverie's dance floor, a sense of freedom washed over her as she let the fact that school was now over sink in. She had spent a lot of time going over her appearance, making sure she looked half-decent for her special night. She had tried to tell herself there wasn't even a small part of her dressing up for Jake, but she knew she was kidding herself. Bella would be lying if she said she wasn't a little apprehensive about attending this party, after everything that had happened between she and Jake, they didn't exactly part on the friendliest of terms - and that tore her apart.

The thought of him caused a small twinge of pain to pierce her heart like a needle. She had neither seen nor spoken to him since they both agreed their dirty-dancing was a mistake. A thousand times in the last week, Bella had found herself clutching her phone in her hand about to call or text him, like normal. Every time she threw it down in frustration - wishing she had never said anything. Something told her to leave it and give him some space, because if what she suspected was true about him being interested in her, he would be hurting just as much as she was.

Tonight was a big night, so many things could go wrong, but she knew with Jake owning the club, he wouldn't let anything bad happen. Her stomach flipped anxiously as her heels clicked over the flooring. Butterflies the size of houses flew around her stomach because she was hoping he was as excited to see her as she was both excited and afraid to see him.

As Jessica held her hand and led her onto the crowded dance-floor, Bella took the opportunity to scan the club. The place looked amazing. Jake had outdone himself - like she knew he would - with the decorations; no corny tacky prom directions at this graduation party! He had completely transformed the place from a classy, elegant burlesque club, to a young, hip, graduation themed party. The montage of the graduating class' childhood photos played on a huge cinema screen behind the DJ booth. It was beyond anything she could have imagined: operation steal Lauren's thunder was a success.

Meanwhile, a fidgety Jake observed the high schoolers from his VIP section. They seemed to be having a good time and the non alcoholic cocktails were going down a storm. As he continued to scan the crowd watching for trouble, he told himself he wasn't looking for Bella. His stomach was in knots at the thought of seeing her again. The thought of how she would look, or what she had been upto since they last spoke, was quickly overpowered by the thought of things being even more awkward than the last time they spoke. They just couldn't seem to catch a fucking break. As soon as they made some kind of progress, someone would come along and ruin it! If it wasn't Lenny and his thugs, it was pain in the ass ex-girlfriends who were out to cause him trouble.

One chance, that was all he wanted. One!

With his fists clenched by his sides, Jake prayed to whichever person watching upstairs that they got back to normal; they had to. He couldn't not have Bella in his life. It wasn't an option, even if he had to settle for friendship - she would be there somehow. He felt a soft touch on his arm and turned to see his Bells looking nervously up at him and offering him a small smile.

"Hey, Jake. The..uh...place looks amazing. You've done an awesome job. I owe you. I hope it wasn't too much trouble?" Her concern shone from her eyes as she chewed on her bottom lip.

Fuck, that lip bite. Didn't she know what that did to him?

Shoving those thoughts out of his head, he replied. "What do you think, Bells?" While grinning playfully, and pulling her into his side, draping his arm over her shoulder. "'Course it wasn't too much trouble. Anything to help out my best friend, you should know that by now." He stepped back and cast his eyes over the dancing crowd below. Plastering a fake grin on his face, he asked, enviously, "So, which of these knuckleheads is your date?" While trying not to break the metal railing under his hands from his jealousy and struggling to keep the bile from rising in his throat.

Bella's mouth dropped in shock. Wow, clearly last week had been a mistake for him and obviously she had been completely wrong about her hopeful suspicion; Jake didn't like her - not romantically at least. She swallowed thickly and smiled brightly, while she willed the tears that had filled her eyes not to fall.

"A date? Be serious, Jake. This isn't the eighties." She scoffed, elbowing him in his side. Trying to appear as "friendly" as possible. "Nobody brings dates to these things anymore; it's best to come stag and see where the night takes you. So I am footloose and fancy free. I have my eye on a couple of guys, but I'll see what the night brings." She finished, hoping Jake couldn't detect the ring of falseness in her tone. She had to make her escape to the restroom before she broke down in front of him. Why was this upsetting her so much? This was what she wanted; she and Jake as friends, right?

Jake forced down the animalistic growl that was demanding to be released, stood up straight and turned to look at the beauty in red, while praying his eyes and tone didn't give away how completely _pissed_ he was at the thought of another man touching what should have been his. "Well Bells, before you "see what the night brings"," He echoed her words, while trying not to growl. "You are coming on stage with me, so that these kids can see who arranged all of this." Jake didn't give her chance to respond -he knew she would try and get out of it - but gently took her hand and led her down the stairs, through the crowd and onto the stage.

Bella stood next to Jake with her hands protectively around her waist, wanting to hide behind him. She didn't do centre of attention. He asked for everybody to put their hands together for her, as without her they wouldn't be out and enjoying themselves tonight. Jake looked over his shoulder to see a nervous, scared looking Bella. He chuckled and pulled her into him, slid his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear. "Don't be scared, Bells. This big bad wolf will keep the leeches away."

She smiled half-heartedly and melted into his touch. God, he felt so good.

Bella smiled and thanked everybody graciously, while holding onto him for dear life.

Jake finished by wishing everybody a good night, telling them that all beverages were at the bar and non-alcoholic - which earned several boos - he wasn't about to lose his licence because of a fucking graduation party. Both he and Bella walked off the stage hand-in-hand receiving several whistles and catcalls - causing Bella to blush profusely.

He chuckled at her innocence and led her towards the edge of the dance-floor. Once they were clear of the crowd, he turned towards her and looked straight into her eyes. "I hope you have a great night, Bells, however it plays out. I gotta go take care of some paperwork," He paused, hands itched to feel her, touch her soft skin. Fuck, if this was what their friendship had turned into, it was going to be excruciatingly painful to be around her. "Maybe I'll see you around?" He asked, awkwardly placing a hand on her shoulder, instead of pulling her into his usual embrace. Not giving her a chance to respond - as he was terrified she would reject him again - he strode purposefully through the crowd, moving easily around the groups of horny teenagers dancing and chatting, trying desperately hard not to glance back at her, and kept going until he had reached the solitude of his office.

As soon as he closed the door, he leaned up against it and breathed a deep sigh. What the fuck was that? That was beyond painfully awkward. How had things gotten so fucking weird between the two of them within a week? Over a _dance_ and a kiss that didn't happen! No. This was not how it was supposed to be. He couldn't - wouldn't - let it continue like this. That beautiful, confusing woman should be his. He shouldn't have to watch her be hit on by a bunch of snot-nosed fucking kids who weren't long out of diapers and had no fucking clue how to treat her! Especially not in his own freakin' club!

As he thought on that, something clicked inside his head. Who was he kidding? She was much better off and safer if she wasn't with him. Even being his friend could get her hurt. Fuck! This was impossible! Jake clenched his jaw and pushed himself angrily off the door and towards his desk. He had to find a way to get himself out of Lenny's clutches so he could get his life on track. There had to be some kind of loophole; he couldn't allow this to continue. It had gone far enough. Jake sat at his desk, pulled out his bottle of brandy and a glass, poured a drop and opened up his accounts files, to try and work out how he could fast-track paying off this debt hanging over his head.

~YTYKM~

A hair-pulling hour later, Jake was tired but optimistic; he thought he had come up with a plan to help Reverie bring in more customers, and ultimately, finally be free of the debt Lenny held over him. He rubbed his bleary eyes and stood from his desk, moved over to the mini-fridge and pulled a bottle of water out, swallowing half of it in one go.

Jake walked back to his desk and collapsed down on the chair. He could feel the bass of the songs vibrating through his chair, instantly transporting him back to last week when he had his hands sliding up Bella's soft thigh. He sighed in frustration and shook his head. This was fucking torture! Knowing she was out there - no doubt being hit on by a bunch of assholes with one thing on their minds: to fuck her - drove him around the bend. Jake downed the rest of his bottle and launched it angrily across the room, hitting the wall. His eyes darted around his office, looking for something to calm him, when he saw the CCTV.

One good thing about have surveillance camera's situated around the club, was that he could keep an eye on the club from the safety of his own office. He moved the analogue stick left and right checking over the crowd. Nothing out of the ordinary. Satisfied with what he saw, he was about to turn it off, when in the far corner of the screen he saw a woman being pinned against the wall by some fucking jerk.

He watched the couple cautiously for a few moments, his body telling him something was wrong as he heard voices being raised, while his eyes darted back and forth between the woman and the scumbag. Jake noticed how uncomfortable and uneasy she looked. He couldn't get a clear view of her face, but her body language said it all. He pulled out his cell to alert Sam, his head of security, while still watching the screen. Just as he dialed his number a_ very_ familiar voice cried out in distress. Jake's blood instantly ran cold. That woman was his Bells! And the fucker eliciting that noise from her was dead! Who the fuck did this dude think he was?! Touching up his girl in his own freakin' club. _Hell no!_

Jake jumped out of his chair, ripped his jacket from the back of it and charged towards his door ready to kill. He yanked his cell out of his pocket and dialled Sam's number.

"Jake we've got a potential situation down here-" Jake quickly interrupted.

"I've seen, it's Bella. Get over there_ now_. Protect her, I'm on my way." He ordered, while jerking the office door open and racing to his girl's rescue.

Bella sat in one of the booths for a few moments to rest her sore feet, giggling as she watched Jessica sing along loudly to the song pumping from the speakers _"Sparks - Cover Drive"_ the lyrics to the catchy song trickling through her ears and puncturing her heart.

_**"It's just another night, under the strobe lights, can't hear what I'm dancing to...just wanna be with you..."**_

Images of she and Jake dirty-dancing began to flood her mind as she watched other couples around her dance and hold each other. It was like she was being tortured - punished for falling for a man so far out of her reach. She pushed them from her head, deciding not to cause herself further unnecessary pain, and continued to watch the people dancing in front of her.

For the first time all week, Bella finally felt relaxed and able to let her hair down. She ordered some drinks and drank them eagerly, then found herself moving back onto the heaving dance-floor. The graduates around her were bumping and grinding to the song _Work - Ciara ft Missy Elliot_t. Jessica ran towards her excitedly and grabbed her hand. Bella giggled and let her lead them into the centre of the floor, where they danced their asses off - enjoying their freedom. Not even halfway through the song a pair of arms clamped around her waist and spun her around so fast she felt dizzy. After her eyes adjusted she was met by the unpleasant sight of Riley Biers, the arrogant, up-himself jock from her school.

She groaned inwardly Great, what the hell did he want?

Riley smirked wickedly and placed his hands on her ass, making her squeal in surprise. He leaned down and purred in her ear. "I've been watching you all night. For such an innocent little thing, you've got some dirty moves going on. Now, why don't you be a good little girl and shake that pretty ass for me." It wasn't a question and she knew it. As Bella looked into his dirty brown eyes - she suddenly felt scared.

Taking a cautious step back from him, she nervously replied. "No offense, Riley, but I'm dancing with my best friend. If you don't mind I'd like to get back to it." Bella turned away from him, her hair unintentionally flicking in his face, only spurring him on further.

Before she could take another step, Riley reached out and gripped her arm. "I don't think you heard me correctly. I said I wanted you to shake that sexy little ass. I wasn't giving you an option." His cold, controlling voice terrified her. Her heart was pounding against her chest, as she tried and failed to escape from his grip, a nauseating feeling flooding her body as panic began to set in.

Hoping someone would see his death grip on her arm and stop him, she relented and followed him as he dragged her through the crowd toward somewhere a little more private. When they reached the wall on the far side of the club, Riley grabbed her wrist and pushed her roughly against the wall, while sneering. "You think you are so special don't you? Everyone thinks you are so innocent and pure..." He smirked evilly. "Well **_I_** know the truth. I know _exactly_ what kinda girl you are, you've been teasing me with this fine figure all night and now I'm gonna get a taste of your forbidden fruit." He leaned in like a predator stalking its prey, while his hands were flat on the wall either side of her - trapping her.

Bella shakily pleaded with him, while turning her face away from his awaiting lips. "Riley, please-"

Riley was suddenly jerked away from her, his body struggling against her saviour's hold. "Get the fuck off me!" He swore loudly.

His protests were ignored, as a very familiar voice answered. "It's not nice is it?" He taunted him, while holding him roughly by the wrists - Riley's hands behind his back. "Having someone disrespect you and invade your personal space?." He paused, sneering. Suddenly Riley was pushed up against the wall of the club, his face pressed into the paint. "You _ever_ touch my best friend again, I will take _great fucking pleasure_ in making sure you can't reproduce. Got it, fucker? Mr. Big Brave Man when you're lording it over young girls. Quiet as a mouse when you're faced with someone your own size. Funny, that." Jake finished. Riley nodded vigorously, scared shitless of Jake and his security-guards.

Bella could have collapsed in relief. Her saviour, the man who'd forced Riley off of her and stopped him from pressing his revolting lips on hers, was Jake. Meanwhile, making her way onto the stage was the woman determined to end this night in style. She would not allow Bella fucking Swan to steal her thunder. For the last hour a slideshow of baby pictures and more recent images of each and every student in the year had been playing on a loop; and now it was Bella's turn. She was going to feel the sharp sting of Lauren's wrath. She would not be outdone by a fucking wallflower!

Lauren grabbed the microphone and strutted over to centre stage. She tapped three times on the speaker to make sure people could hear her. Once she had their attention she began her show of humiliation.

"Ok boys and girls. It's about that time of night; time for us to show our appreciation for the darling who arranged this amazing night." She paused, running her tongue along her gloss-coated lips and twirling a strand of blonde hair between her pink manicured nails. "As the extremely gorgeous hunk that is Jacob Black informed us earlier, we wouldn't be here tonight if it wasn't for the adorable Bella Swan. So, I'd like you all put your hands together and welcome her onto the stage!" She said, her voice dripping with falseness.

Lauren was scanning the crowd looking for the oncoming bitch, when she noticed a scuffle going on in the far corner, and who was standing petrified next to the ruckus? None other than Bella swan. Lauren brought the microphone up to her mouth and grinned wickedly. "Well, it would seem our innocent little Swan isn't quite as innocent as she makes out, are you darling?" She directed the question straight at Bella, causing the traumatised girl to snap her eyes towards Lauren.

"It would seem our very own wallflower is quite the attention seeker..." Lauren paused, thoroughly enjoying this act of humiliation. "And I have the evidence to prove it."

This caught Jake's attention. He threw the asshole into Sam's death grip and snapped his eyes towards the stage. What was she going on about? What fucking evidence?

Bella's eyes were glued to the stage in confusion. What the hell? Evidence of what?!

Lauren signalled to one of her minions to play the slideshow, images of Bella as a baby appearing on the screen - earning several "Ahhs" from the crowd. The images continued, next was one of her and Jessica smiling at the camera with paint all over their hands - they couldn't have been older than five.

Jake smiled as he watched the images flash across the screen; she was a cute kid. He watched patiently as they kept going - Bella becoming even more beautiful as she grew older. Then one appeared on the screen that made his heart race. It was she and him sitting on the beach, her between his legs and melting into his warmth as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly - both smiling at each other and laughing. Out the corner of his eye he saw Bella looking at him. She moved closer and discreetly entwined her hand with his.

He smiled, a warm feeling consuming his heart at her public display of affection. Jake returned it and held her hand proudly. They watched together as the pictures kept going, when they swiftly turned into clips. Bella narrowed her eyes in confusion, she knew there would be images as they had all been told beforehand - but the clips? That alarmed her.

Wild Ones by Flo Rida ft Sia erupted from the speakers, as the crowd of students began to fist pump the air. Somehow Lauren had found clips of Bella at the parties she had been to, and lets just say - the things she had done - she wasn't proud of. Clips of her taking alcoholic ice cubes from various men's mouths, drinking shots from their naked torsos and allowing them to do the same to her played across the screen. Bella gulped hard, bowing her head in shame as the entire room fell quiet. Her heart drummed against her chest so fast, she thought she would pass out. Slowly, one by one, each member of the crowd turned to look at her with their mouths hanging open in shock.

Jake stood there completely stunned; he wasn't sure whether he wanted to lash out or cry. Trembles of anger rippled throughout his body at what he was seeing; this wasn't the Bella he knew. He knew he couldn't be too angry at her because she wasn't technically his, but she had always come across as so shy and timid - Jake never imagined she would have the confidence to be so bold with complete strangers.

He wasn't angry with her, but he was disappointed.

Bella's heart sank as she felt the grip from his hand loosen, and watched as his entire body trembled. She had disappointed him; she knew it. The tears of humiliation stung the backs of her eyes. Did people hate her that much that they would purposely hunt around for this incriminating stuff and show it to the people who mattered the most to her? The mere thought of Jake being mad or upset at her, made the tears fall from her eyes. She couldn't stand it any longer, all she did was try to help and this was how she was repaid? Why did this all feel like déjà vu?

Once again, for the second time in just over a week, hurt and humiliation consumed her heart. Bella didn't care about the other people, but seeing the look of pain, surprise and disappointment painted all over Jake's face - that she couldn't take.

With the tears falling from her eyes in torrents, she ripped her hand from Jake's warm, secure one and ran through the crowd. She couldn't believe it. Bella couldn't believe someone would be so nasty. She had to get out, the walls were closing in on her at a rapid speed, her lungs began to fail under her hysterical crying and her legs started to weaken from pushing them to their limits.

Never in all of her short time on this planet had she felt so ashamed and humiliated. She wanted to run away and hide, but as she ran into the safety of the ladies toilets, went into a cubicle, locked it and collapsed onto the closed toilet lid, the only thing she could think about was Jake.

Bella could only pray he didn't think too harshly of her, she only prayed he understood...somehow her heart knew that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

**I'm not going to make any promises as to when I'll update, but it WILL be sometime next week, I have a jam packed week and I have to update my others as well. Having said that, I would ****love**** if this chapter to take the review count to ****150!**** Thank you so all your continued support! I truly couldn't so this is it wasn't for all of you! **

**Much Love, Cat x**


	6. The Family we Choose

A/N: Sorry I didn't update last week, had slight writers block with this beauty.

On a lighter note...Do I have **the best** readers out there or what? Ya'll are amazing! thank you so much for all your reviews! They really made my day :)

This chapter shows a little of Renee and how she feels about Bella and Jake's relationship.

Annnnnd, I think (Or I hope lol) you will all be pleased with the end of this chapter lol

Massive thanks to my AWESOME pre-reader: Malorla! She's my dear friend and without her, this would be nothing!

On with the show! :)

* * *

Chapter 5. The Family we Choose.

_What a bitch_, Jessica thought, as she stood by the stage completely stunned by what she witnessed.

She couldn't believe what just happened. One minute everyone was dancing and having a good time, the next Bella was running out the door crying with Jake hot on her heels. It wasn't until she looked toward the stage that she realized Lauren was behind it all. A burning rage exploded in her veins on behalf of her best friend. How dare that little hussy do this to Bella?! High school was over now and with it, Lauren's reign of terror. How dare she think she could humiliate Bella? Even more importantly; how did she think she would just get away with it? Welcome to the Real World, Prom Queen; Life's a Bitch!

Determined to show that little bitch she couldn't mess with people around her and expect to get away with it, Jessica shrugged off her latest conquest's wandering hands, rolling her eyes as he whined in protest at her sudden distance. She pushed through the crowd with purpose and stormed onto the stage.

Jessica's jaw set firmly as she strode toward a satisfied looking Lauren. In one swift movement, Jessica ripped the microphone out of her revolting - perfectly manicured - fingers and before she even had a chance to defend herself, Jessica slapped her hard across the face. Lauren stumbled backwards, her heel getting caught in the fabric backdrop, causing it to rip and fall onto her. As she landed on her plastic ass, Lauren let out a high-pitched cry of frustration, while clutching her freshly slapped cheek.

"You fucking hit me, you bitch!" she yelled, her face reddening with anger and embarrassment.

Jessica smirked wickedly, stalked towards her and crouched down to her level grasping her face roughly. "Someone needed to. It's about time you were taken down a peg or two! You fucked with the wrong chick! Bella is my best friend and I won't let your pathetic, plastic ass ruin something she and Jake worked so hard to pull together! I'm giving you ten seconds to get the fuck off of this stage and out of this club, before I call security and have you thrown out on your ass!"

If looks could kill, Jessica would have died a slow and painful death. The bitch deserved to be humiliated, she deserved to feel the mortification Bella was feeling. Her minions rushed to her side, helped her up and fretted over the rather angry looking mark on her cheek. Lauren quickly shoved them off, her embarrassed eyes looking out over the crowd of graduates who were now staring at her open-mouthed. She screamed in annoyance and pushed her way off the stage and through the crowd.

Jessica laughed with satisfaction and made her way back onto the dancefloor. Just as she reached Liam, her partner for the night, she saw a pained looking Jake come back in - alone. Liam threw her a sexy grin and motioned for her to join him with his eyes. Jessica's eyes darted back and forth between he and Jake and she held up her finger telling Liam she would be a minute and walked over to Jake. Her best friend's well-being was more important than some crap lay for the night.

~YTYKM~

Jake collapsed into the booth, running his hand across the back of his head in concern. As soon as Bella took off running, he had come to his senses and gone after her. Once he left the warmth of the club behind, she was nowhere to be found. A slight sense of déjà vu plagued his perplexed mind. He wasn't mad at her; far from it. Hell, he had no fucking right to be mad at her since his antics were far worse than hers and she had always stuck by him. No, he just needed to know that she was alright. What was it with them and this fucking club? Was it cursed or something? He was fucked if he knew. The only thing he cared about was making sure his best friend was ok.

"Jake?" Jessica asked gently, her voice showing her concern. "Have you heard from Bella?"

He sighed and shook his head. "No, I went after her but she just disappeared. I'm going to try calling her, but I think she needs to be alone." Ok, so that wasn't the whole truth. He was feeling sorry for himself and pissed that he wasn't the men in that video. It was stupid and incredibly fucking childish, but she was his girl, his best friend, the woman who owned his heart and to see her with other men..it fucking hurt.

Jessica's eyes widened in shock. "Are you serious? The last thing she needs is to be alone you douche! She needs her best friend and I don't think I'd cut it right now. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and go find her!" She rolled her eyes and softened her tone. "Jake, you seem to be the only person she listens to. Please go after her and make sure she's okay. Just do me one favour? Go easy on her, she's more than likely feeling fragile and mortified. She did nothing wrong here, Jake. She was just doing what normal teenage girls do when they go out so don't make it sound like the world's ending."

Goddammit!

Fuck. She was right. What the hell was he doing just sitting there? His best friend was out there somewhere, feeling completely humiliated and all he was worrying about was how he felt._ Awesome. Great friend you are, Black._

Jessica turned on her heel and went back to her date, while Jake was left wondering where the hell Bells could have gone. He jumped from the booth and headed purposefully toward his office, where he grabbed his car keys and told Sam to keep an eye on the place.

He spent the next hour doing the same thing as last time. Except this time he headed straight to Forks.

Jake was just steering the car down the Swans' street when he got a text from Seth. He pulled the car over and reached for his cell.

**'Yeah, dude, she's here. She's a little messed up though. Wtf happened?'**

He sighed in relief and collapsed over the wheel in exhaustion. Jake had texted him a little while ago asking him to text and let him know if Bella came back as something had happened at the club. Of course Seth was a little anxious - worried about his baby sister and wanting to know exactly what had happened- but he trusted Jake enough to know it would be nothing serious.

With the weight of worry temporarily off his shoulders he turned the car around and headed home, praying tomorrow would be a better day.

~YTYKM~

The next morning Renée was in a typically good mood. Tonight she was going to put her cooking skills to the test and invite Billy and Jacob over for a friendly gathering. She wasn't the greatest of cooks, but her beautiful daughter had been teaching her some recipes and helping to improve her cooking whenever she could. Bella was a fantastic cook; she had taught herself from a young age, starting with the typical cupcakes or muffins and moving on to more complicated dishes like a roast or a curry. Renée was busy flipping through the pages of her latest cookbook and humming to herself.

"Morning, Mom." Bella rasped.

_Oh dear, someone sounds the worse for wear._

Renée swiveled around on her chair and raised a brow at her daughter in concern. "Darling? Anything the matter? You sound awful." she asked, getting up to check her temperature.

Bella sighed; she hated being fussed over, but at the same time she really needed her mother's reassuring embrace. Was anything the matter? Well if you count someone forcing themselves on you and then being completely humiliated by Lauren as okay, then yes she was fine. "I'm fine, just a little nervous about this interview."

Since she was now graduated, Bella decided that she wanted to find work as quickly as possible - although so did everybody else. She had applied to various event planning companies in Forks, La Push, Port Angeles and Seattle, and was just waiting to hear back from any of them. Two days ago she received a letter from_ Events Unlimited_ asking for her to come in for an interview. So here she was, dressed in an ivory trouser suit and cream pumps, sorting out her application while having her mother fret over how sick she looked.

Renée smiled warmly and smoothed down her suit. "Bella, sweetie, you will be fine. Just be yourself and try not to overthink it. Now, on your way back tonight, would you mind picking me up some things for desert from the store?"

Bella nodded as she reached for an apple. "Sure, sure-" she froze. Great, now she was even talking like him!

Renée chuckled lightly and walked over to her daughter. "I see young Mr. Black is rubbing off on you. You two spend too much time together," she teased, winking.

Bella winced at the mention of his name, sighed and gulped hard. "I don't think you need to worry about us spending time together," she paused, then mumbled, "After last night I wouldn't be too surprised if he never talks to me again."

"What was that darling? I didn't catch it?"

Bella shook her head while placing her bag over her shoulder. "Nothing. So what was it you wanted?"

Renée furrowed her brows together in confusion, then clicked her fingers. "Oh yes, I need a few things for the meal I'm making tonight. I've written it down on this piece of paper just in case you forget and I'm inviting over Billy and Jacob, so please try not to be late."

Great. Just fucking brilliant. The one man she was trying to avoid at all costs and her mother goes and invites him around. Awesome.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head discretely. Could her day get any worse? "Yeah, okay Mom. I'll see you later." With that she headed out the door and into the crisp Forks air, climbed into her car and set off for Port Angeles, trying to convince herself that her nerves were because of the interview and not because of a certain six foot seven Greek freakin' God.

Yeah...good luck with that.

~YKTYM~

"So you managed to haul your ass away from daytime TV long enough to visit your pal." Charlie muttered sarcastically, while helping Jake lift Billy's wheelchair up the steps.

"Quit your whining, Swan. I don't exactly see you "hauling" your ass down to the Reservation. 'Sides, you really think I'm going to pass up a free meal...?" he shot back, then added. "I may be crippled but I'm not stupid."

"Oh will you two behave, honestly you're like a pair of school children!" Renée scolded, making her way onto the porch while reaching behind her back to tie up her apron strings. Once finished, she patted down the apron and looked to Jacob. "Jacob, sweetie, you're looking rather pale. I hope you're not coming down with something?" she asked gently, concerned.

Jake chuckled awkwardly and politely waved her off. If only she knew what was really going on inside his head. "Nah, I'm fine. Just a little tired from last night." Exhausted from worrying about your beautiful daughter...

Renée's eyes popped open in realization. "Of course! Bella mentioned the graduation party. I must say, it was extremely kind of you to offer the club at such short notice." she said, while walking into the kitchen.

Jake shrugged and followed behind, leaving Billy and Charlie to continue their usual exchange of joking insults. "It was no hassle, she's my best friend and it meant a lot to her, so I helped. It was no hardship."_ Not to mention the fact that I was so fucking desperate to see that beautifully stubborn woman; I'd have walked to the end of the earth and back if she asked._

Probably not the wisest idea to voice that little jewel...

"Well, I knew how important it was for Bella and it was important to me that she had a good time, so thank you." she smiled warmly, stopped to lightly tap his arm, then continued to the fridge.

He smiled half-heartedly as he was instantly taken back to last nights events. Pain had clutched his heart as he stupidly let her get away. Jake felt like kicking himself. He should have been the man she needed and he should have protected her, not stood there like a fucking douche while the disbelief of Lauren's actions had left her mortified.

Jake chewed his lip in shame, tempted to ask if Bella had told her anything about what had happened last night. Knowing his best friend, he highly doubted it. Instead he smoothly asked, "How is she? I know saying goodbye to her school friends must have been hard."

_You got this bro, you got this._ He thought._ Don't over-react if she tells you something you don't want to hear._

Renée smiled brightly, while she pulled some vegetables out of the fridge. "She's ok. She was a little emotional last night when she came in, mumbling something about it being too much for her and she needed to get out and come home." she answered, shutting the fridge door. Then added, "Though she seemed better this morning, just a little nervous about her interview."

Jake's ears perked up and he looked to Renée. Interview? What interview?

She cocked her head at him, "Didn't she tell you?"

He sighed quietly. "Apparently not." he replied, sadly.

Renée chuckled."I'm sure it just slipped her mind. She'll be back soon and I'm sure you'll hear all about it." she reassured him. "Why don't you grab a beer and go join the guys to watch the football. I'm sure you don't want to be out here talking to little old me."

Jake chuckled and nodded. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed into the living room where he pretended to be interested in some fucking football game, when in actuality all he wanted to do was see a certain stunning face.

He sighed heavily and collapsed into the recliner, chuckling lightly as he observed the friendly banter bounce back and forth between his father and Charlie.

~YTYKM~

Jake had been - discretely - glancing at his watch for the past hour, counting down the minutes until Bella walked through the door. He was on his third beer when it flew open and an exhausted looking Seth staggered in. Jake watched in amusement as his friend threw his keys in the ceramic bowl on the table and all but crawled into the living room.

"Fuck. My. Life." he groaned groggily, while collapsing onto the sofa.

"Language!" Renée bellowed from the kitchen, causing all three men to roll their eyes.

"Rough day, son?" Charlie asked, while bringing his beer to his lips and taking a sip.

"Something like that. Those kids were complete shits today. Trying to get them to do drills was a mission in itself." he sighed heavily.

Jake chuckled. "Don't be too harsh on them, bro. We were in their shoes once. They're just testing you to see how much they can get away with." he soothed, "It's like teacher initiation."

Seth ran his hands over his face tiredly and nodded. "Yeah, well, if they keep going I'll have them doing test papers from now until Christmas."

Jake laughed incredulously. "I'm glad you weren't my teacher, I think I'd have been thrown off the course after about ten minutes."

"C'mon that was different." Seth countered. "We may have given our teachers a hard time, but we still respected them. These fuckers wouldn't know respect if it came up and punched them square in the face."

All four of them continued to converse about idle topics until Renée called to tell them dinner was ready. They all moved the relaxed chatter into the kitchen, where Jake found himself once again glancing at his watch. Where was Bella?

As if Seth had read his mind, he sat down and asked. "Where's Bella? She should be home by now."

Renée removed her apron, placed it on the counter then headed over to the house phone, before Charlie intercepted. "I hope you aren't thinking of calling her, Ren. If she's driving she can't pick up the phone. Just leave it for a little and if she's not back in ten minutes we'll give her a call."

Before Jake could even stop himself, the words spilled from his mouth. "I think we should wait to eat until Bella gets back. I don't feel right eating without her here."

Charlie chuckled lightly while shrugging and helping himself to the food laid out on the table. "I'm sure she won't hold it against you, son."

Renée quickly swatted his fingers away and told him to behave. "Jacob is right. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have been able to boil water, let alone cook an entire three course meal, so listen to the boy and wait for our daughter." she excused herself to go and change.

Seth rolled his eyes at his parents and turned to his best friend. "So turns out I am forever indebted to you, Black."

Jake knitted his brows together in confusion. "Care to enlighten me?"

"You remember the "talk" we had about Bree and I?" Jake nodded. "Well, I took your advice on board and told her how I felt. Turns out she felt the same for me and had been waiting for me to make a move for a while." Seth smiled brightly. "I even asked her out for a second date and she said yes."

"That's awesome, man! I'm psyched for you. I told ya you could do it!" Jake exclaimed happily, while playfully punching Seth's shoulder. Though he couldn't help but feel a little discouraged. His advice worked on his best friend's love life, but had absolutely no effect on his own. Awesome.

Seth smiled meekly and nodded. "Thanks, man. How about you? Got your eye on any poor, unsuspecting girls around here?"

Jake gulped hard. How the hell was he supposed to get around this? He could hardly come out and say "Yeah actually, I'm hopelessly in love with your baby sister and waiting for the day I can finally kiss her beautiful lips and call her my own..." yeah, that wouldn't go down well.

"Not really. Not really been looking." It was the truth. Why waste time searching for something that was already in front of him?

Seth scoffed and raised a brow at Jake. "Since when do you do the looking? The Jake Black I know lets the bees come to the honey."

Jake laughed awkwardly. He really didn't want to be having this conversation with Seth right now. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and cleared his throat. "I'm just not really in the mood for anything at the moment. Just kinda concentrating on the club; you know how much that means to me and how much of my time it takes up." Plus the thought of sleeping with or even touching anyone other than Bella made him feel physically sick.

"Talking of the club, isn't it the clubs one year anniversary soon?"

Thank fuck for that, Jake thought. He wasn't sure if he could take much more of Seth's little interrogation. He was scared he might just tell him to get the fuck off of his back.

Jake ran his calloused, slightly trembling hands through his hair and answered Seth's question.

"Yeah, three weeks tomorrow actually."

Seth's eyes widened. "Damn, time sure flies when you're having fun!"

Jake chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Sure does."

Meanwhile at the other side of the table, Billy and Charlie were chatting about the football and who was going to win the league, when the conversation dwindled down and Billy asked how things were going at the station.

"So, are the knuckleheads at the station keeping you busy?" he enquired, before he took a huge gulp of his beer.

"I dunno about the "knuckleheads" as you so politely put it, but I have been unusually busy lately," Charlie answered.

"Oh yeah? How so? You actually having to get off your ass to get your coffee now?" Billy laughed.

Charlie scowled at his best friend before continuing. "For your information, Black, for the past week I've been getting anonymous phone calls from various people claiming to have seen a dodgy looking pair around Forks and La Push."

This made Jake's ears prick up. Two men...around Forks and La Push...fuck!

"Did these anonymous callers happen to give a description? I could put word out around the club, ya know...make sure my staff and customers are properly informed." Nice save, Black. Nice save.

If it was Lenny's men that were circling Forks and La Push, they were getting braver. He knew from his little confrontation with the oh so delightful man in question, that he was in fact being watched. God, he couldn't wait to pay off the fucking debt to Lenny. The unnerving feeling of everybody around him being in potential danger because of his actions scared the shit out of him.

Charlie shrugged, not seeming bothered by the situation and replied, "No, none of them managed to get a clear look at the guys. All they know is it's two men."

Jake swallowed hard. His palms grew increasingly sweaty by the second. Great, this was all he fucking needed. He had enough stress on his shoulders with making the payments on time. Now he had the added concern of Lenny's goons randomly showing up and potentially hurting the people he loved.

He had obviously done something incredibly fucking shady in a past life, as whoever was watching upstairs clearly didn't like him.

Not one bit.

~YTYKM~

Twenty excruciating minutes later, Bella finally walked through the door - armed with grocery bags.

Jake couldn't help but smile. Her beautiful, sexy brown locks looked a little wet and matted from the stormy weather outside. Her cheeks were flushed a rosey red color, while the ivory - _extremely fucking sexy!_ - trouser suit she wore clung to her body and glistened slightly from the rain. Jake thought she had never looked more beautiful - and the tent forming in his jeans proved it!

While discretely pulling the ends of his shirt over the growing bulge in his jeans, he felt the overwhelming urge to leap out of his chair and pull her into his embrace. She hadn't been in the house five minutes, but the relief he felt from seeing her beautiful face damn near brought him to his knees.

Instead, he saw the struggle painted across her face as she balanced the bags in one hand, while trying to shut the door with the other, and leapt out of the chair and went to her aid.

Bella staggered backwards as she finally managed to shut the door. As it slammed she jumped in shock from the feel of a warm hand on her lower back. Turning around a stunning sight greeted her eyes. Jake stood opposite her wearing a gorgeous white button down shirt, with sexy, ripped, faded jeans. His beautiful, thick, black head of hair was spiked up and slightly tousled - just the way she liked it. His breathtaking brown eyes were piercing down into hers as she finally stopped drinking in his body and met his intense gaze.

She growled at herself, feeling pissed that once again he he'd had that effect on her. His husky, smooth voice pulled her out of her inner battle.

"Having fun?" he teased, winking at her. He didn't miss her patently checking him out. Just like he couldn't resist teasing her about it.

Bella blushed profusely and looked away awkwardly. "Do I look like I'm having fun?" she snapped, then immediately felt bad. "Sorry, I've just had a long, weird day." she sighed.

Jake narrowed his brows. "Everything ok?" he asked softly, concerned.

Bella shrugged it off, not really wanting to face him at the moment. She gave him a half hearted nod and started towards the kitchen, when Jake reached out and gently grabbed her wrists, pulling her back to him. "Here, let me take those." His long, thick fingers intertwined with hers, causing a surge of lust to course through both of their bodies. Bella shivered slightly as she felt a tingling sensation rush directly to her core. She gulped, while she looked into his beautiful, deep eyes, then tore herself away from him as if she had been burned.

Needing something to distract her from the incredibly awkward moment between them, she gave him the bags and turned towards the coat rack and shrugged off her ivory suit jacket.

Jake couldn't help it, his eyes were drawn to her stunning figure. He'd barely even noticed she had handed him the grocery bags as his eyes practically bugged out of his head. He continued to watch as she removed her jacket, revealing a tight fitting, low cut, white vest top. His jaw damn near hit the fucking floor as she turned around and faced him. Quickly - so fucking quickly - he clamped his jaw shut and their eyes locked again, both hearts pounding insanely fast against their chests.

The sexual tension between them was thick and suffocating; it surrounded them. No matter where they went, the other was always on their mind. Sexual tension wasn't all that drifted between them, however. There was something deeper; something stronger.

"Bella, sweetie! You're back! Your father and I were getting worried about you!" Renée exclaimed worriedly, breaking through the bubble in the hallway that had kept them cocooned for the smallest amount of time. She pulled Bella into a tight motherly embrace, then withdrew and smoothed down her daughter's slightly matted hair from the mist floating around outside.

Bella smiled weakly, her gaze drifting back to Jake. "I'm fine, Mom. Sorry I'm back so late, I grabbed the food from the store and as soon as I climbed into my car, two guys stopped me to ask for directions to La Push."

Jake's eyes widened in fear - a fear that quickly turned to anger at the thought of those fucking deadbeats going anywhere near his Bells. He needed to stop this shit and stop it now before anybody got hurt because of him. Luckily Charlie called Renée back into the kitchen, whining that he was hungry and needing feeding. She huffed and muttered something about, "What did your last slave die of?!" and walked back into the kitchen.

He wasted no time in striding over to Bella and cupping her face with his hands. "These men, they didn't hurt you did they? They didn't...touch you in any way?" he questioned anxiously, grounding out the last few words. He'd tear them limb from fucking limb if they even touched a hair on her head!

She looked at him questioningly and shook her head. "No, they just wanted to know how to get to La Push, as I said. Chill, Jake. I handled it, I'm a big girl. I think I know how to give directions." she laughed.

He sighed with relief and without thinking buried his head in her neck, her fruity scent immediately calming him down. Thank Christ for that. "Sorry, Bells. It's just that after the shit that dude pulled last night, I'm feeling a little protective over you."

She chuckled lightly and brought her hand up to stroke the hair on his nape, soothing him, while looking deeply in his eyes. "I know, I'm sorry about last night but I'm okay," she lifted his bowed head and met his pained gaze. "I promise. You don't have to worry about me. Now let's go and eat before your stomach starts growling at me."

Jake laughed and quickly before she could walk away, pulled her into a tight embrace. Fuck, she felt so good against him. With her in his arms he finally felt complete.

~YTYKM~

The meal had been lovely and the conversation was flowing nicely. Renée was thrilled with how well her food looked, at least. She hadn't been sure how it was going to go down, but everyone seemed to enjoy it - and the empty plates were proof.

With the meal coming to and end, all six of them sat around the table chatting idly about anything and everything that popped into their heads. She smiled proudly as Bella told everybody that she had completed an interview at _Events Unlimited_ and they seemed impressed with her; now all she had to do was wait to hear back from them.

Renée didn't miss the sneaky glances between Bella and Jake, every time they thought nobody was looking. Suspicion shot through her body as she continued to watch. He would look down at the water in his glass, swirl it around and then glance up and smile at Bella. She did the exact same thing. Renée knew something was going on. She knew how close they were and while she loved Jacob like a son, she wasn't sure she liked the way he and her daughter were acting toward one another.

The remainder of the night continued in the same fashion. Bella would bit her lip, keeping constant eye contact with Jake, while he seemed to listen intently to everything she said, his eyes watching her lips as she spoke. Renée wasn't sure what to think of this little scene playing out before her. If she was being completely honest, she didn't like it.

Jake was very much a ladies man. He wasn't one for settling down and starting a family, whereas Bella was. If they did become an item and things went sour, she knew it would leave her daughter heartbroken and that was something she couldn't allow. Bella was her baby and no matter how much she loved Jacob, she would not stand by and watch her little girl get hurt. There was also the fact that, if they did break up and they parted on bad terms it would affect the entire family. Charlie and Billy's friendship, Jake and Seth's, Bella and Seth and of course Jake and Bella.

She sighed heavily as she cleared the plates from the table, and made her way over to the sink. Her troubled mind was plagued by all the "What ifs" floating around her head and the violent Tug of War she was experiencing regarding her daughter's happiness. Having around Jake seemed to make her happy. When they were together it was as if nothing could break them; they were one solid unit. That made her ache even more; Renée knew how hard Bella would take it if she told her to stay away from Jake or to tone down the touchy feely gestures. This was a lose-lose situation.

A soft patter of footsteps entered the kitchen, bringing Renée out of her inner turmoil. "Hey, Mom. I'm just gonna grab a hot chocolate and go sit outside for a while." Bella said, softly.

Renée smiled warmly and nodded. "Ok, baby. Just make sure to put on a cardigan or something. It's chilly out there."

Bella made her drink and walked toward the back door. Before opening it she placed her drink on the table and gave her mother a much needed hug. "You did a really good job tonight, Mom. I'm really proud of you. Thanks for a lovely meal. I love you."

Her heart melted, as tears of emotion stung the backs of her eyes. Renée turned around and hugged her daughter tightly. "Thank you for helping me. I love you too, baby, so much."

Bella smiled warmly and kissed her mother on the cheek, grabbed her drink and headed onto the porch. Renée continued with the dishes, humming quite happily to herself, smiling at her beautiful daughter sitting on the swing. The white glow of the moonlight reflecting off of her creamy skin, making her look angelic. Her smile widened. She and Charlie made that beautiful girl; she was their angel.

"Hey Renée, where did Bells go?" Jacob asked, in a curious tone.

She tore her hands out of the sink as she spun around on her heel. "Yes she is, but I think she wants to be-"

"Ren! Leave the dishes for now and come in here and relax. Christ woman, they aren't going anywhere." Charlie bellowed, interrupting her attempt to stop Jacob from seeing her daughter.

It was too late; he was already out the door.

She sighed in exasperation, ripped off her washing up gloves and threw them onto the side of the sink. That husband of hers had the worst timing! All she wanted was to see her baby happy and Jacob seemed to make her happy, but for their sake she couldn't let it happen. She knew how much they meant to one another, and once he'd had his fun with her, he would drop her like yesterdays trash.

As she stood by the window, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, her heart clenched in pain. The beautiful smile that lit up Bella's face, the protective way he placed his arm around her to keep her warm, the laughter and happiness that surrounded them both; it was all too much.

Renée continued to watch and smiled at the sound of their laughter, the sound of their easy, relaxed conversation, until she noticed Jacob place his fingers gently under her chin and softly stroke her skin. She saw the look of love and devotion in her daughter's eyes that she could only hope and pray was being mirrored back to her. What was going on? Why was he touching her like that - pulling her in close and slowly leaning down? Why was she gazing at him so intently and responding to his movements by leaning into him?

Renée's eyes widened, while her fingers clutched the side of the counter in shock. She watched as they inched closer and closer. Jacob's hand slowly moved up to palm her cheek, as Bella tilted her head to the side and placed her hand on the nape of his neck. She didn't have to be out there to see they were both breathing harshly, their chests heaving up and down.

Then it happened; his lips touched hers and hers moved as one with his.

That was the moment...the moment Renée knew that Bella Swan and Jacob Black would never be the same again...

* * *

**Phew! So are we glad Bella and Jake finally kissed? How about Seth and Bree, cute right ;) **

**I have some time off at the moment...so I'm writing more :D Sooooooo, if you want more chapter, and to see what happened with the kiss...leave me some luvin'! :D**

**Thanks guys and girls! Until the next time...peace out!**

**Cat x**


	7. You've Got Me So Undone

_A/N: Hi! My first chapter of 2013, whoop! I hope y'all had a lovely Christmas and Brilliant New Year!_

_Some of you asked to see Jacob's and Bella's POV about the kiss...so naturally I delivered :) (Well I hope!)_

_Anyway enough about me! On with the show!_

_Huge thanks to my AWESOME Pre-reader: MaLorLa and my Beta: Jessi Pooks!_

* * *

You've Got Me So Undone.

Bella retreated to the porch to clear her head and grab some fresh air. Her head ached from exhaustion and her tired body throbbed as the day's events finally caught up to her. To top it all off, she was worried about how Jake would react to what he had witnessed last night. However, as her body curled into the swing and she brought her steaming hot chocolate to her lips, she found herself past caring.

Bella felt physically and mentally drained. She was fed up of trying to be the "good girl" everyone had her pegged as. She was tired of putting herself out there, only to have her heart ripped apart in return. The pathetic bitchiness of the high school Drama Queens, the stressing over getting homework or projects done on time, the he-said she-said gossip from people she had known her whole life. Today was the start of a new era of her life; a new beginning where she could put all of it behind her.

She sighed contentedly and took a long, slow sip of her hot beverage, swirled it around her mouth - allowing the coco to attack her taste-buds - then swallowed. She smiled as the warm liquid ran down her throat and soothed her ice-cold body. Bella put her drink on the side table next to the swing and tried to distract her mind from Jake's soothing voice as he chatted in the kitchen, by looking out towards the vast night sky above her.

The sun had completed its tour of the day and been replaced by a myriad of diamond-like stars. The low, illuminating moon hovered over Forks like a spotlight, guiding people - showing them the way home. It was a cool, windy night; the swaying of the trees and rustling of the crisp leaves could be heard but not seen. There was a faint feel of moisture nipping at her shivering skin as mist began to settle and vague flapping sounds of bats and night birds flying freely overhead.

For a brief moment Bella had never felt more at peace - more relaxed. Of course, that quickly came to an end when she heard the piercing sound of the back door creak open. She kept her eyes firmly trained on the yellow stars dotted around the sky as a warm, soothing voice bulldozed through her peaceful bubble.

"Need help warming up?" Jake started; she could practically hear the smirk on his face. "We both know I'm hotter than you..." Yes you are...

Bella smiled and tore her gaze from the stars to look into his beautiful chocolate eyes. "I would let you sit here, but I don't think there's enough room for both myself and your ego."

Jake sat down anyway and pouted, giving her his best puppy-dog eyes. "We both know you don't mean that. 'Sides, you need my hot body to warm you up, so stop denying how much you need me. You're just fighting the inevitable." He smirked and winked.

She raised a brow at him in disbelief, before replying. "Wow, clearly someone needs their ego stroked."

He chuckled, before leaning down and whispering huskily into her ear, "I already told you, if you don't want to stroke my ego...feel free to stroke something else. I'm an open book, baby."

Bella laughed and playfully slapped his shoulder. "You're an ass, Jacob Black!"

"But ya love me." Jake replied cockily, while putting his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

She instinctively curled into his side and laid her head on his shoulder. "Thanks, Jake. This is nice, I s'pose you do have your uses."

"Well, you know you would warm up quicker if we were naked. Survival 101." He raised his brow, waiting for a response. It was a low blow but hell, he had to try something!

Bella chuckled lightly against him, and decided to call his bluff. She sat up straight, looked him dead in the eye and replied provocatively. "I'm game if you are." She lowered her hands to the hem of her top and lifted it slightly, revealing a tiny strip of her stomach. Jake's eyes widened in response. Fuck! He didn't expect that! Now what was he meant to say?_ "Bring it on, baby. First one to strip receives a mind-blowing orgasm."_ Fuck, he'd go hulk on her ass. Clothes - shredded.

No, as per fucking usual he had to be the good guy. Jake forced down the growl that he wanted to unleash, licked his lips and replied. "You wish, Swan. You wish."

She smiled contentedly and resumed her position in his arms. He matched her smile and wrapped his arm tightly around her. They both closed their eyes for a brief second and thought, "This is amazing."

Jake softly kissed her head, then laid his cheek on her hair. Her fruity scent wafted up his nostrils and clouded his mind. He sighed in frustration. God, she smelled so good.

He shifted uncomfortably on the swing, praying that he didn't end up with a fucking boner while she lay on him. That wouldn't go down too well!

Frantically his eyes darted around the backyard, desperately looking for some kind of distraction. He needed to get his perverted mind out of the gutter. He needed to stop thinking of her laying naked in his bed, her beautiful hair cascading down her gorgeous body and provocatively covering her perfect breasts as they made passionate love to one another...

Distraction going well... Not!

Jake groaned inwardly; why the hell was he doing this to himself? It was pathetic, laughable and pitiful. He was a grown fucking man for God's sake, yet he was carrying on like some hormone driven fucking teenager. He seriously needed to get his shit together.

He pushed it all out of his mind; all the rubbish with the club and Lenny and his goons and decided to live in the here and now. This moment he was sharing with his Bells deserved his undivided attention, and that was exactly what he was going to give her.

Jake smiled into her hair as he felt her small hand rest happily on his chest. Fuck, she was so perfect. He hadn't felt this happy since the night at the club when they shared their very erotic and sensual slow dance. He smiled and bit his lip at the memory. It was funny how it was always her bringing out both the best and the worst in him.

Bella sighed in elation as she snuggled up to her best friend/the love of her life. Her fingertips idly ran over his shirt, stroking his abs in a soothing manner. Jake squeezed his eyes shut as he felt her fingers glide over his torso. Good God, the woman was literally trying to kill him. He wasn't sure how much more he could take, until he picked her up and ravished her body against her house.

Forcing down his moan, he quickly wracked his brains trying to think of an icebreaker. That's when it hit him. She was graduated now - a free woman and in the eyes of the law, an adult.

"So Miss Swan, how does it feel to be graduated? You're out in the big bad world now." He joked, bringing his hand up and gently running it through her long, brown locks.

Bella shrugged against him and looked up at him slightly. "It feels weird, but good weird. I loved school, just hated the people in it- but you knew that." She chuckled, recalling a couple of days ago when they were texting each other and she referred of Lauren as a "Wannabe Barbie." Jake chuckled at the thought and nodded. "I just want to move on with my life now. That part of my life is over - finished. Is time for me to start living the rest of my life."

"So, does this "Lauren" chick have some kinda beef with you?" Jake questioned. It was something that had been on his mind since last night. Why would someone do that to such a beautiful, selfless, young woman?

Bella stiffened in his arms, remembering the times back in elementary school and quite a big chunk of high school, where the evil witch would bully she and Jessica. Clearly leopards don't change their spots. She snuggled in closer to Jake and intertwined her fingers with his. "Let's just say, I won't be at the top of her Christmas card list."

Jake didn't miss Bella stiffen as he asked that question. Clearly something had happened between them that had left a sour taste in both of their mouths - Lauren more so than Bella. A surge of guilt flashed through him; he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, he just wanted to get some background information on this bitch. His troubled thoughts were soon soothed, as he revelled in the feel of her fingers wrapped around his, though he couldn't help but feel a little pissed at this "Wannabe Barbie". The chick had better not start shit with his Bells and if she even attempted it, he'd find a way to make her regret it. "She sounds like a wonderful character." He said in his finest English voice, trying to encourage a smile onto that beautiful face of hers.

To his delight, Bella laughed and shook her head, whispering, "Only my Jake."

He couldn't help the blinding smile that exploded onto his face as he heard the "My Jake" part of her reply. Fuck, apart from her laugh, that was the best thing he had ever heard.

Trying to maintain his cool, calm, stud composure; he ruffled her hair gently and laughed. "You really can pick 'em, Bells."

To which she giggled and shot back, "Obviously, I got landed with you, didn't I?" then winked, playfully.

He scoffed in mock hurt and pulled away from her, waiting to see her reaction. "So being best friends with an impossibly hot, sexy, clever, nightclub owner is a burden, is it? Fine. I guess I know when I'm not wanted." He turned his face up towards the sky, fighting back a chuckle.

Bella sat up and tugged on his arm. "Hey, where'd you go? You were keeping me warm!" She whined, giving him a cute pout. "And you know how I feel about you."

Jake's ears pricked up. That caught his attention. He snapped his gaze back to hers, mumbling anxiously. "Do I?"

Their eyes locked, the intensity between them clouded the space around them like fog. Both of their hearts were thumping against their chests. Jake's breathing became slightly more laboured as he begged and pleaded with the Gods to please let her say what he wanted to hear. He wanted her to tell him they were out of the friend-zone. he wanted to hear that she desperately needed to kiss him and show him how she felt, but somehow he didn't think that was going to happen. Of course not; this was them.

Bella was in two minds about whether to tell him how she actually felt, or hide her true feelings - like he seemed to be doing - and continue with the "we're best friends" charade.

Could she take that chance? Would he reciprocate her feelings? Or leave her heartbroken?

Was that a chance she could take?

Bella sighed inwardly, glanced down at his beautiful, russet hands and entwined hers with his. The rush of adrenaline that shot through both of their bodies, the stutter of their heart beats, deep breathing, and sweaty palms was enough to tell them that what they had between them was so much stronger than friendship. Someone just needed to make that terrifying first move.

"I think you are amazing." She started, continuing to look deep into his eyes. She could only hope he could read her body language. "You make me feel safe and warm; sheltered. You're the first person I run to when I'm upset or hurting, because I know I can depend on you..."

Ok, so that wasn't an_ I love you, Jake. Be mine forever,_ but it was nice to hear that she felt that way for him. They weren't exactly ones for...expressing their feelings...verbally. Jake smiled and brought his free hand up to tenderly cup her cheek. "I'll always protect you, Bella. Even when I feel myself getting lost or disappearing. I'd somehow fight my way back and protect you."

She smiled and nervously bit her lip. This conversation - what they were sharing - was deeper than anything that had ever passed between them before. Bella mirrored his actions by placing her hand on his warm, soft cheek and softly whispered, "Ok, not that you need me to tell you something like this, but I will always be here to tell you that you're not gonna lose yourself." She paused, her eyes alternating between his eyes and his lips, then vowed. "I wouldn't let that happen."

His head was working overtime trying to decipher the meaning behind her words. Her beautiful eyes reflected nothing but honesty and love, but her mouth was saying something completely different. "How?" he asked, his voice low, raspy and full of emotion.

"I'll tell you...all the time...how special you are." She promised, her nervous eyes fixed on his as she watched his floored expression. Was that a good floored...or bad?

Not knowing quite what to do; Bella chewed the inside of her lip anxiously. Had she gone a little over the top? Was it too much for him...too serious?

Those words were his undoing. He had fought so fucking hard to be the friend, confidant and "brother" she needed, but hearing those words leave her beautiful mouth; he was done for - lost. She had unknowingly given him the green light. The last tethers of his control finally snapped. Jake couldn't hold back anymore even though his head was screaming at him to stop, slam the brakes on this moment; he couldn't - he wouldn't.

His body seemed to move with a mind of it's own as he found himself slowly- so slowly - leaning in towards her. His eyes were lost in her huge, dark, captivating orbs as they sparkled with hope, admiration - and was he that lucky?- love. Jake stopped for a moment to take one last glance over her face, watching for any sign that he was misinterpreting what her words and actions were telling him. He couldn't stop the feeling of rapture he felt when he witnessed that she was mirroring his actions.

Bella raised her chin a fraction, her shy and timid - yet confident and certain - eyes locked with his. Her blood hammered through her body as they continued to edge closer and closer. Her heart felt like it would stop and her lungs would fail. She couldn't breath as she observed him lean in and gently palm her cheek with his warm, soft hands.

Her eyes fluttered to a close as she leaned into him and basked in his touch. His warm, intoxicating breath glided over her shivering skin setting her entire body alight with passion. She wanted to cry; cry for all the times she had wished this would happen, all the times she looked into his chocolate eyes and allowed herself to get so lost - fall so deep, she found it impossible to escape. Bella forced down the lump of emotion that had formed in her throat and hesitantly opened her eyes.

Jake was impossibly close - so close she could feel him, taste, touch, smell, see everything about him. It was like he had overtaken her senses, seducing her every thought. She wanted - no needed this. Bella hesitantly snaked her trembling hand up his chest, scrunching up the fabric of his shirt between her fingers.

They edged closer and closer together; the five percent of Jake's brain that was still functioning rationally couldn't believe how far he and they had pushed the boundaries tonight. The flirtatious words they had exchanged and the cuddly, cozy atmosphere they had created on the porch; it was all more than he could have ever wished for. That five percent of him was screaming at him to quit while he was ahead and run for the hills. The rest of him; the part that was soothed by Bella's beautiful body pressed flush against his, as if she had been designed for that purpose; made for him; that was drunk and high from inhaling her intoxicating scent; whose fingers all but begged to caress every soft curve of her body.

That side of him could not and would not run anymore. He would not run from holding her in his arms and _finally_ claiming her lips with his own.

Her eyes closed softly as Jake softly ran the pad of his thumb across her lower lip, whispering her name before he leaned in the rest of the way. "Bella..."

She couldn't take the wait any longer; she wanted him to make the first move - and technically he had - but the passion burning fiercely within her couldn't hold on anymore. "Kiss me, Jake," she pleaded.

Jake groaned, sucked in a deep breath and _finally_ captured those beautiful, plump lips with his own. Fireworks exploded inside of both their heads. It was fucking perfect. Everything they had ever dreamt of; like all of their Birthdays and Christmases had come at once. He thanked his lucky stars as he felt her eagerly kissing him back. Bella moaned in appreciation as he deepened the kiss.

He sank his fingers into her luxuriant mane at the nape of her neck causing her to shiver. Bella once again mirrored his action and rested her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him into her. Jake moaned into her mouth as she silently gave him permission to throw everything into their kiss. Bella matched the energy behind his kiss and pushed her entire body into it. She began to play with his hair line, pulling at the small strands of hair. Jake grunted and cautiously slid his hands down her delectable body, resting them on her luscious hips. He wanted to pick her up and place her on his lap, touching her in ways he'd only fantasized about for years.

Bella softly, urgently moaned his name while suckling and nibbling on his lower lip. It was then that he felt someone had thrown a bucket of ice cold water over him - sobering him immediately. God, he wanted this so badly. He never wanted this moment to end; but it had to. Jake's life was so fucked up and extremely dangerous; he couldn't - wouldn't - bring her into that. Half of him wanted to jump up and down, do cartwheels, yell at the top of his lungs that he had finally kissed the woman of his dreams, but the other half screamed at him to pull away and stop this now before they were in too deep.

Unfortunately the latter half won.

Jake quickly pulled away from the kiss, his heart breaking as he saw the look of elation covering her beautiful features. How was he going to do this? How was he going to walk away from her when all he wanted was to grab her, pull her into him and smash his lips onto hers.

He stood and backed up, moving towards the back door, watching her face change from happy to confused to worried in a matter of seconds.

"Jake...?" she mumbled, her voice still raspy from the passionate kiss they had shared.

Jake closed his eyes and took a deep breath._ C'mon bro, this is for the best._ He thought. _Be strong. Walk away._ "I-I...need to erm...head out. I've got stuff to do."

Bella felt like she had been punched in the stomach. The tears began to form and sting the backs of her eyes. What had she done? Was kissing her really that bad that he had to make up excuses to leave?

He gulped hard as he saw the tears swimming in her eyes. _You did that, feel proud of yourself, asshole?_

She moved her watery gaze to meet his ashamed, heartbroken one - pleading with him through her eyes to come back and tell her he was staying with her, but he couldn't.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he reached out and hovered his hand over the doorknob. The tears of regret stung his eyes as he remorsefully whispered a strangled apology into the air, then yanked open the door and forced himself to walk through and out of the house.

The tears he'd been fighting since he saw her devastated gaze, finally escaped his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

What the fuck was he doing?

~YTYKM~

One unbearable week had passed.

One fucking week!

Jake was going out of his damn mind! This was fucking torture. He'd spent an entire seven freakin' days burying himself in his work, trying to make himself forget about how amazing that beautiful woman felt against his lips, or how unforgettable she sounded as she moaned his name. That was all he had ever wanted and because of the shit he had put himself in with Lenny, having a relationship with Bella was out of the question.

He'd been acting like a lovesick puppy; listening to old love songs -_ It Will Rain_ by Bruno Mars, to be more precise! - while drowning his sorrows in six packs, replays of her hurt expression and tear-filled eyes haunted his every thought.

Seth had been on his back bugging him constantly about why he hadn't visited, called or texted. How could he tell him it was because of the shitty way he left things with his little sister? No, It was easier to just ignore him. However the one thing that hurt him more than anything was the lack of communication between he and Bella. Normally a day didn't pass where they didn't speak to one another, even if it was just a quick text, call or e-mail; the thought was still there. Now there was nothing. It was as if she had completely wiped him from her radar.

However sickening that thought may have been, Jake knew he deserved it. With that in mind he had plunged head first into his work, trying to plan and make arrangements for _Reverie's_ one year anniversary, with the distant thought of his upcoming birthday shadowing his mind. An event that he would normally be looking forward to, but now the mere thought of celebrating it without his best friend just made him depressed.

_Well done, Jake. You've well and truly fucked this one up._

~YTYKM~

Life hadn't exactly been a picnic for Bella either. She had never felt so rejected in all of her life. She practically threw herself at him and all that he could do was push her away and make up some lame excuse about him having "Stuff to do". Jake had left her there distraught and sobbing her heart out. He didn't even care enough to come back the next day and check in on her. There were so many times she wanted to call him, but why the hell should she be the one to contact him when he was the one who ripped her heart out and all but fucking danced on it in front of her? No, this was on him.

Over the week Bella threw herself into her work. She got the job at _Events Unlimited_ and was run off her feet with being trained and organising various events such as balls, lunches, parties and weddings. It turned out to be the perfect distraction for her and stopped her from spiralling into the depressed state her body wanted to sink into.

Of course that was all well and good...until she was alone.

Each night she would snuggle up to the hoodie he had given her ages ago to keep her warm at night and cry unreservedly into it. Yeah it was sad and pathetic, but people had no clue how she felt; how much of a blow her confidence had taken. It had taken a hell of a lot to actually ask him to kiss her and the second she did, he had freaked out and runs off. Awesome. That still didn't stop her from dreaming about what could have happened if he hadn't stopped them.

Several nights during the past week she had dreamt of them not only kissing but touching intimately and almost going all the way. Bella had to admit, there was one night in particular that stood out from all the rest. The very same night she was awoken by a niggling feeling someone was watching her...

_His gorgeous, tanned and toned body was wrapped around hers as she brushed out the knots in her wet hair from her shower. His huge hands snaked their way around her midsection, groaning as he felt her smooth skin under his calloused hands. Bella smiled and instinctively leaned back into his touch, giggling like a schoolgirl when his soft lips kissed along her shoulders and up the back of her neck._

_She bit her lip and allowed her eyes to close. The brush that was in her hand had fallen to the floor, as the feeling of his lips tracing over her skin made her shiver and her core ache for him. Bella turned her head, her lips millimeters away from his as they both gazed longingly at each other._

_Jake's hand came up and gently palmed her cheek, rubbing soothing circles on her skin. She sighed in contentment and leaned into him, praying he would never stop touching her. She stood and turned around so that she was facing him. Jake hoisted her up by her thighs and placed her on his lap, groaning as her heated core brushed against his raging hard on. Bella bit her lip while her hungry hands wandered over his flawless, bronze torso. She watched in appreciation as he bit his own lip and closed his eyes._

_"I've wanted to touch you for so long, Jake." She told him, her voice laced with desire._

_She roughly pushed him back onto the bed, her mouth lowered to his sexy brown nipples and slowly, watching his reaction as her tongue slid out and lightly swept over the top. Jake groaned, reached down to her long, brown hair and placed both of his hands either side of her head, while his body jerked under her._

_"I've wanted you to...touch me for so long, baby." He stuttered breathlessly. Hell, all she had done was licked his nipple and he was seeing fucking stars._

_"Baby, I love it when you touch me, you know that," he chuckled lightly, then continued. "But I want tonight to be about pleasing you...I love you so much, honey. I just wanna please you."_

_Before Bella could even protest, Jake had - in lighting speed - lifted and rolled them over so he was on top of her. He smiled as he saw the surprise shadow her eyes. Jake intertwined their hands and placed them over their heads. "This is better. Now I can show you how much I truly love you."_

_Bella smiled and snaked her hand from his grip, placing it on his cheek. "Honey, I already know how much you love me," she told him softly._

_Jake matched her smile and buried his face in her neck. "I know, but...I...want to show you. I love kissing and touching you. Hell the stuff you do with that mouth should be impossible," he chuckled, making her blush profusely. "And I want you to know that I am more than happy to wait until you're ready; I want you to be comfortable. But I need...all of you." He told her nervously, while stroking her silky, brown hair._

_"I love you, Bells. I just wanna make you happy." He vowed._

_Bella bit her lip as she watched his beautiful eyes dart between her eyes and lips. In one swift movement - and surprising the hell out of Jake! - she managed to sit up and flip them over, so she was straddling his groin. She dipped down and kissed his lips passionately, while starting to grind onto his hard cock._

_Jake's eyes drifted to a close as his girl started to grind on him, his hands trailed down her delicious body and firmly cupped her ass cheeks._

_"Fuck, baby, if you start that...I won't be able to stop." He panted, while pressing her onto his dick._

_She moaned and bit her lip, her hands rested on his broad shoulders so she could support herself. She had to admit that she was a little nervous. She was a virgin and he had...experience in...that department, but she wanted to be with him one hundred percent; show him that he was the only one for her._

_"I can't...stop. I don't want to stop...baby...I want you," she told him breathlessly, while he fought to hold on to what remained of his control. "Make love to me, Jake. Show me how much you love me."_

_Her hips began to gyrate faster; all her inhibitions were slowly floating out of the window and into the cold night air. She wanted him and wanted him badly._

_"Are you sure?" He asked softly, needing reassurance._

_"I've never been more sure...of anything in my life. Touch me...make love to me."_

_There they were...the words he'd been longing to hear; she had finally said them. He groaned and softly cupped her perfect breasts through her flimsy tank top, gently rubbing his thumb over her clothed nipple._

_"Mmm...Jake...don't stop...please..." She begged._

_He smirked and started to roll her hard nipple between his fingers. "Please what, baby? What do you need?" He asked, knowing full well what she needed._

_Bella groaned and roughly ground her core over his shaft. "You know damn well what I want, Jake. Please...make love to me..."_

Her amazing, sensual dream was abruptly cut short by the sound of the floorboards outside of her room creaking.

Little did Bella know that a certain person heard her moans and groans of ecstasy and left the house before he could do anything they might both regret.

God, what a week!

Things could only get better...right?

* * *

**Okie dokie, please don't kill me! The next chapter is already written, so I will put it up if you lovely peeplings can keep up the amazing work and get my reviews up to**** 200**** I know you can do it! But it depends on how much you want to see what I have in store for our favorite couple ;)**

**On another note, I have a new one shot up called ****The Power of Love ****it's A/U with Jake and Bella and revolved around Christmas! Go check it out! :) Also If you like my All human Jake and Bella stories...go check out my story ****The Climb**** I usually update every Monday but I'm having slight writers block atm :( You guys wanna help me through it? :D**

**Ok I'll clear off now! Don't forget...review if you want the next chapter!**

**Much love,**

**Cat x**


	8. If I Could Take It BackI Would

A/N: Hi! I'm back! Finally got my connection back! *Happy dance*

You'll be pleased to know that myself and my main girl Wolfgirl Cheri have been tackling this b!tch for your enjoyment!

I have several chapters written, so if you want more... REVIEW! :)

OK, I promised a few people that next time I posted, I'd give them a shout out. So big HI! to **LoriJY **and **Del San 13 **for all your kind words and ideas! They truly mean the world to me!

Thanks to my Beta: Jessi Pooks and my Pre-Reader: MaLorLa

Huge _**huge**_love to my best girl Wolfgirl Cheri. Love you hard, baby girl! :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing... except Chantelle and Reverie :) lol.

Alright... on with the story!

* * *

7. If I Could Take It Back...I Would.

_"Jake. Please...make love to me..."_

There were no words; no words that could describe what Jake felt when he accidentally walked in on Bella's...moment. Hearing those sweet words leave her mouth was like the ultimate tag team bitch of absolute heaven but also a fiery fucking hell. How the hell he managed to stop himself from storming into her room and doing exactly what she'd asked of him, he'd never know!

He had to practically throw himself out of the goddamned house!

When he finally reached the safety of his own home, he slammed the door shut, threw his keys on the side table and collapsed on his leather couch.

What the fuck was that?

It wasn't like he meant to walk in on her "moment" but when he heard what sounded like her cries for help, he immediately raced up the stairs towards her room just to make sure she was okay. The last fucking thing he expected to see was her body writhing on the bed while she moaned and groaned in ecstasy.

His dick twitched in his jeans at the beautifully sexy vision in front of him. His mind wandered off to a place where he was joining her in that dream and touching, kissing and loving her body until they both screamed in pleasure and passed out from exhaustion.

Instead, Jake was sitting on the couch in his own house, his mind only imagining what was going on inside her head. Had that dream been a result of their intense kiss? Who knew? Could it be possible that she felt the same love, desire and lust for him that he felt for her?

Or was she dreaming about someone else?

It couldn't have been him surely. She had given him no previous signs of feeling anything other than friendship for him. Sure they flirted a little and on his part it was real but was it also real on hers? Nah...it couldn't be... could it? Not after everything he had put her through.

There was no way she was talking about him - moaning his name - dreaming about him; he couldn't be that lucky...right?

Gah! All these infuriating questions and so few fucking answers! Jake pushed himself off the couch and began to pace the length of his house, frantically. He wracked his brain to try and recall if Bella ever mentioned another Jake in her life. He was drawing a blank. He was one hundred percent certain that he would remember if she had; he'd want to know the ins and fucking outs of this "Jake". She was _his_ girl and the mere thought of someone else having that effect on her drove him fucking insane with jealousy.

How could she want him? How could she want _this_? A jealous, over protective guy who wanted nothing more than to disembowel any mother fucker who even dared to look at her in any other way than a friendly one. Jake was no good for her; he was five years older, in deep with loan sharks, and he had people itching to make his life a living hell at any chance they got.

Which is why nothing seemed right about the fact that she was calling out his name during a sex dream, but fuck it was hot as hell. Jake was experiencing so many conflicting emotions at that moment. Should he have just manned up and stormed into her room ultimately giving her what she asked for? Or was he right to leave the house like that? The gentleman in him screamed he was right; but the part of him that wanted to hear her scream his name was_ pissed._

He was more turned on than he had been in his whole damn life and he hated himself for it. He hated himself for wanting to barge into her room, climb into her bed and kiss, touch, caress and love every part of her sweet body. Jake hated the fact that he_ wanted_ to stay outside her room just a little longer to see where the "Jake" in her dreams took her. He _needed_ her to moan his full name - just to be absolutely certain that it was him she was dreaming about and not some random punk off of the streets.

God, this was pathetic, a grown man acting like a complete pansy over something that more than likely had nothing to do with him! She deserved so much more than him but seeing her lying there in her bed, hearing the breathy way she said his name and the way her body twisted under his imaginary touch. It was too much; his body was on sensory overload.

Not knowing what else to do, he headed toward his shower knowing that only one thing would solve the physically painful part of his dilemma.

As he snapped on the water and stepped under the hot spray his dick twitched again as he closed his eyes and let his fantasies have free reign in his head for once. He leaned back against the tiled wall and shut his eyes. There she was, his gorgeous, long haired, pink lipped, brown eyed beauty, naked in front of him allowing him to drink in her amazing body. He began to stroke and tug as the Bella in his head started to flaunt her feminine curves and tease his imagination. She looked at him with those "fuck me" eyes that he had seen on many of his previous conquests, but with her it was different. Jake didn't want to fuck her; he wanted to make love to her and show her that he was capable of loving her - he_ did_ love her.

She sauntered towards him, her delectable hips swaying provocatively, her hair sitting perfectly on her creamy neck, while her own eyes washed over his desperate body.

Jake wanted to reach out, pull her into his arms, hoist her up and thrust into her, whispering dirty words and sweet nothings in her ear as he pounded into her. That's exactly what he did. This was his fantasy and he was going to do what he fucking well wanted.

As he continued to pump his engorged dick he knew he wouldn't last too much longer. The thought of having her sweet walls wrapped around his cock as he loved her was becoming overwhelming.

Jake squeezed his eyes shut and listened intently as the Bella in his fantasy proclaimed her love for him, while milking him hard and fast. Fuck, how he wished she would say it for real. The moment she screamed his name was the moment he exploded. His hot seed hit the tiled wall in front of him and went down the drain along with his fantasy of Bella.

Jake's shoulders sagged as he let go and washed his hand off under the hot spray before snapping the water off. Never in his life had he cum so hard and so fast. His body was spent but his mind was still racing. All those questions of why him, why now, and what to do about it would not leave him be. As he flopped face first into his king sized bed he decided he needed to speak to two of the few people he could trust in the love department: Embry and Quil. Until then those questions would have to wait. Jake's eyes softly fluttered to a close as he drifted off into much needed sleep, eager to join Bella in her dreams and his.

~YTYKM~

Jake woke the next morning feeling like he'd been hit by a freight train. His head throbbed painfully and his entire body ached like a bitch. He sighed in frustration and yanked the cover over his face, blocking out the harsh rays of sunlight. He did not want to face another day without the comfort and love of his best friend, but what other choice did he have? He was the one who had put them in this position; if he had managed to keep his hormones under control, he'd probably be around at her house now goofing around with her. Instead he was lying in his bed, haunted by the images of Bella's beautiful body writhing on her bed.

He groaned and flopped over on the bed, burying his face in the soft pillows attempting to block out the constant slideshow of pictures zooming through his head.

_What a fucking brilliant way to start the day,_ he thought angrily and forced himself back into his Bella-filled dreams.

~YTYKM~

"So Princess, Booty Call over there said you wanted our help?" Quil asked, while raiding Jake's cupboards.

Embry rolled his eyes at his best friend and turned to his other best friend. "Ignore the human twister over there. What's up, dude?"

Jake chuckled at Quil's bluntness and replied while sighing. "Girl problems-"

The sound of a cupboard door slamming and Quil racing into the living room with an amused grin on his face, caused Jake to cut his sentence short.

"Hold up!" Quil choked, holding his hand up in the air to shush him. "Lemme get this shit straight. You...the infamous Washington_ Playa_, the dude who can get any fucking chick he wants...is having girl problems?!" he laughed, "Dude, what the fuck is with that?!"

Jake shifted awkwardly on his couch, while running his calloused hands through his short black hair.

Both Quil and Embry barked out a laugh, before giving eachother a high five. Were they fucking serious?! A high five?! At their age?!

Jake glared at his so called friends and growled. "I'm glad you pussies are finding this amusing...and I'm not a fucking player; I just don't wanna settle down yet." The truth was he was so fucking hooked on Bella, no other girl had or would ever come close.

"Fuck yeah bro!" Quil exclaimed, while pumping the air with his fist. "Why settle for one chick when there are so many ripe and ready honeys out there just begging for attention from The Three Musketeers?"

Embry picked up on of the beers on the table and popped the lid before replying, "Dude, why in the fuck would they want your lame ass when they could have all this..." He flexed his muscles, "Pure muscle, baby. Pure muscle."

Jake couldn't help but laugh. He had missed this, missed just goofing around with his boys. He loved Seth like a brother but he didn't feel too comfortable talking to him about girl problems when he couldn't be straight about the girl in question.

As Quil's and Embry's laughter began to simmer, Embry took a long swig of his beer and asked, "So you don't wanna settle down...but there's a girl you're into?"

Jake picked up his own beer and drained the last of it, liquid fucking courage this stuff. "Pretty much, yeah." The lies just seemed to leave his mouth so easily these days. Guess he had Lenny and his ridiculous obsession with Bella to thank for that.

"Well," Quil piped up. "I don't mean to sound completely fuckin' obvious...but have you told this chick how you feel?"

Embry nudged Quil in the stomach, causing Quil to choke on his beer. "Wow Jake, I think Sherlock freakin' Holmes here just solved the case! Seriously bro? 'Course he ain't said anything! That's why he's askin' for advice, numb nut."

Jake sighed and groaned, "Would you two quit fucking around?! This is serious! I'm really into this girl, but I have no clue what to do about it!"

Embry immediately halted his laughter sensing his friend was in serious need of advice, while Quil was still sitting on the couch with a bewildered look on his face.

"Sorry, bro," Embry apologised. "It's just ya said you didn't wanna settle down and now you're saying you're really into this girl. I'm kinda getting mixed signals." He chuckled, feeling a little confused.

"Who's Sherlock Holmes?" Quil mumbled, receiving no response from his two buddies.

Jake sighed heavily, while running his hands over his face. "I'm into her, and if I'm being completely honest...I'd give up my so called "player" lifestyle in an instant if she felt the same way for me."

Embry's jaw hit the floor. "Holy shit, dude! This is serious!" He exclaimed, shocked. "So what are the things stopping you from making a move? I mean there must be something otherwise you wouldn't have called us, right? You usually have no problems in the ladies department."

"It is serious. I've liked this girl for awhile. She's really special. I need to be with her constantly, man. It's like I just feel good when she's near but I have a serious problem - she kinda knows one of my other best friends and it would...let's just say...cause a conflict between us." Jake explained, sighing contentedly as he thought of his precious Bells but also gulping as he thought of Seth's reaction.

He could see that Embry was as shocked and confused as he felt, but Jake was literally at a loss; he needed help with what to do next - how to get her to show or tell him she felt the same.

"Seriously dudes; who's Sherlock Holmes?" Quil asked louder, still perplexed.

"Ok, I take back everything I said about the freakin' detective over here," he pointed at Quil, "He's got a point. Have you told this girl how you feel?"

"I've...implied it, not so much as told her, but...she was at my club a few days back and we danced together..." Jake trod carefully, not being able to remember if they were at the club that night. "I also did something completely fucked up a few days ago. I kissed her and she kissed me back..."

Embry's eyes widened. "That's awesome, man! Whatcha worrying about then? It's clear she likes you, otherwise she wouldn't have kissed you back." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Honestly, Black, and people say you're the smart one outta us." He laughed.

Jake swallowed thickly and licked his dry lips. "Well, that would be all fine and dandy...except for the tiny fact that as soon as she moaned my name I pulled away, made some lame ass excuse and ran off."

"Damn. I can see why you're conflicted." Embry replied, while racking his brains trying to think of something to help out his buddy.

"Oh!" Quil yelled, snapping his fingers. "He's that weird British detective dude, right?"

"Well, have you seen her since?" Embry asked, clutching at straws.

Fuck, how was he going to explain that he saw her last night- well strictly speaking _heard_ her...moaning his name in her dreams? He sighed and mentally kicked himself. C'mon, Black. You put yourself here. Quit acting like a freakin' pansy.

"I saw her last night..." He trailed off, not really wanting to go into details about what he had witnessed.

Of course, this was Embry he was talking about. He wasn't one to let things just drop. "And...? What happened?"

Fuck, fuck, fuck! There was no easy way to say this! He sucked in a breath and tried to word it the best way he could. "I went over to apologize for running out on her after we kissed, but I walked in on her...alone in her room, making...noises."

"Noises?" Quil narrowed his eyes at Jake. "Was she rubbin' the nubbin' to you? While you were in the house? Girl _wants_ you, bro! Why didn't you help her out?!" Quil rolled his eyes before taking another swig from his beer.

"She was tickling the taco?" Embry asked, incredulously.

"Surfing the channel." Quil deadpanned.

"You just walked away from that? Left her to it? Didn't wanna help the girl's fantasies come true? You've changed, man." Embry shook his head in disgust.

"Honestly man, have we taught you nothing?" Quil added, matching Embry's tone.

Jake was clutching his sides as his body shook with laughter, tears streaming down his face. He tried and failed to gasp air into his lungs as both of his friends watched him stone-faced and disapprovingly.

Finally, he regained some self-control, sat up, wiped the tears from his face and managed to get a word in. "Hold up, she was asleep! She wasn't..." he gestured vaguely between his childhood friends. His thoughts trailed off and his mouth hung open slightly at the thought of Bella _tickling the taco_ to thoughts of him. _Holy shit_.

He shook his head, cleared his throat and picked at the label on his beer bottle. "So I haven't seen her in ages now. Normally we'd talk. A lot. I haven't been able to act normally with her...and I haven't heard from her at _all_. I'm pretty sure I've already fucked this up beyond repair, guys." Jake sighed and fell back onto the couch, defeated.

Quil and Embry exchanged knowing glances and smirked, before Quil added slyly, "Not necessarily..."

Jake's eyes snapped to Quil and he quickly sat up straight. "What are you two morons chatting about now?"

Both Quil and Embry exchanged mischievous smirks and turned to Jake. _Oh fuck..._

~YTYKM~

Bella had been working non-stop for the past few days. Her boss Chantelle, had been running her ragged with the piles and piles of paperwork and meetings she had to complete and set up. It wasn't a particularly enjoyable job but someone had to do it and as the grunt at the bottom of the food-chain the thankless, time-consuming tasks fell to her.

"Isabella," Chantelle interrupted her thoughts rudely, barging into her small office, "I need you to find me a venue big enough to hold over one hundred and fifty guests and I need it by Friday, so put everything else on hold." She told her with a snippy attitude.

Bella sighed internally; she had a truck load of paperwork to do, plus the company wanted her to start taking on her own clients. She was still new to the firm and had a lot to learn, but the powers that be at _Events Unlimited_ had observed how quickly she had progressed within the company and concluded that with a little more practice, she could go out on her own.

Bella put her pen on the desk and glanced up at Chantelle, "Anywhere in particular?" she replied.

"It needs to be close to P.A. Don't mess this up, Swan. This is important to the company. If we do a good job they will keep us as their event organisers. We_ need_ this contract. Don't disappoint."

Bella groaned internally. Sure she knew of a venue to host this event, but that would mean speaking to the very man she was desperately trying to avoid. Fucking great.

Sighing, she reluctantly agreed. "Don't worry; I'll have something for you by Friday." She answered, defeatedly.

Chantelle nodded and quickly turned on her heel, her light-brown hair swished around and landed perfectly on her satin white button down shirt. Bella shook her head in disbelief as the sound of her impossibly high heels clicked along the wooden flooring while she smiled provocatively at the young, impressionable males surrounding her.

Bella watched Chantelle's display in amusement; it was so pathetic it was laughable.

As The Devil in Prada walked out of her line of sight, she chuckled lightly and as she opened her laptop to continue working her cell rang loudly from her bag, calling her attention. Bella spun around in her chair and grabbed her bag. She opened it and searched around for her cell, when she felt the vibration of an incoming text tickle her fingertips.

The phone now in her hand she typed in her code and glanced at the 'one new message' scrolling across the screen.

**From: Jess.**

**'You, me, Reverie tonight, how about it? Love you, girlfriend! :-*'**

Bella giggled and began to text her back.

**'Sorry chick can't tonight. I have work stuff to get out of the way before I can play :('**

She then sent the text and waited for a response.

**':( bailing on me for work stuff, awesome. Can you at least come around the weekend? I miss my best friend!'**

Her smile then faded into a frown. She felt bad for her lack of contact with Jessica but lately she wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone.

**'I miss you too, babe. Of course I can. As long as there's chocolate, manicures and romantic films, you can count me in! :)'**

**'Yay! Girl, you know I have the manicures and mushy films down, but you might have to supply the munchies :D love you, baby!'**

Bella laughed and shook her head. She really missed that girl.

**Ok hon, text me the time you want me over, ok? I gotta get back to work *groans* back atcha, girlfriend!'**

As she placed her cell on the desk, it vibrated again. Bella chuckled thinking it was some super excited response from Jessica.

She opened it and glanced at the I.D. What she saw made her heart stop and a big stupid ass grin spread across her face that even if she tried to get rid of it she couldn't!

**From: Jake.**

**'I miss you...'**

~YTYKM~

He couldn't help it; he missed her so much the distance was literally killing him.

Life without Bella Swan was like a world without colour: boring, dull and meaningless. She was the fireworks to his night, his warmth on a cold, snowy day...the sun that lit up his world and gave him reason to get up every day. Without her he just... existed.

Jake kept reading over the text in his head. Questions and concerns formed; would she respond? Or ignore him? Would she ever talk to him again? Was he overthinking everything? He sighed heavily and slumped back into his office chair. Jake had come to work to try and get his mind off of things but apparently the distraction wasn't working so well.

He glanced at the text one last time, longingly - almost pleading with the device to vibrate, ring - anything. All he wanted was to hear her voice, be in her presence. Almost two weeks without her had damn near driven him around the fucking bend!

A soft knocking noise pulled Jake out of his inner torment; the door to his office creaked open, causing him to move his gaze towards it.

"S'up Black; I heard you and Lahote have been plotting some "secret" scheme to help out the club and you've - out of the pure kindness of your heart - roped me in." Leah, one of _Reverie's_ best dancers and Jake's friend remarked, while leaning against the door frame smirking.

Jake chuckled and shook his head. He kept his cell clutched in his hand, still praying it vibrated while replying in a non-committal tone, "Something like that, yeah."

Leah smiled and shook her head, practically hearing the cogs turn in his head. "Don't overwork the few brain cells you do have, Black. You wouldn't wanna end up like Ateara now would you?"

"Aww don't be like that Lee Lee!" Quil's whiny voice appeared from out of nowhere, draping his arm over Leah's shoulder. "We both know you can't keep your hands off of me." He clucked his tongue and smirked at her.

Jake smiled and let the sound of Leah and Quil's bickering fade into the background as he felt his cell vibrate in his hand. Quickly he typed in his code and watched as the I.D of the person appeared on the screen.

**From: Bells**

**'I miss you too...'**

Relief washed over his entire body as he read her text; all his nerves had vanished. She wasn't ignoring him and she had missed him...that was good, right?

**'U have no idea how good it feels 2 hear you say that. I hate this, Bells. Can I come over in a lil while and talk 2 u? I need 2 see u...'**

He hit send on his keypad and tapped the side of his cell with his thumb anxiously, waiting for her response.

**'Sure, sure ;)'**

Jake smirked and re-read her words. God, he had missed her so much. Hell, even a text from her made him want to giggle like a damn schoolgirl.

"Well, well, well! Someone looks like they've just hit the jackpot. What's got you so happy?" Leah inquired, teasingly.

"Ooh is this the "girl" you are into?" Quil wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "So did mine and Call's little pep talk help you out? Did it get her all _possessive_ and_ jealous_ on your ass?" He probed.

Jake should his head, ignoring Quil and stood from his chair. He picked up his jacket and shrugged it on then grabbed his cell and headed towards the door.

"Yes it_ is_ that girl and no your "pep" talk didn't help. I'm doing this my way." He stared directly at Quil. "So if you ladies don't mind, I've got some fences to go and mend. Leah, you're in charge. If anything goes wrong call me." With that he quickly sent a text to his Bells and left his club - for the first time in nearly two weeks - with a smile painted across his face and hope filling his heart.

**'I'm on my way.'**

~YTYKM~

Bella had missed Jake uncontrollably. He was like the missing piece of her puzzle; without him her life would never be complete. The night he stormed out of her house and left her sitting on the porch heartbroken and abandoned still haunted her every time she closed her eyes. It wasn't something she could run away from - even though she wanted to! - but she would cast everything aside if it meant she had her best friend back in her life.

However that didn't stop the nerves from wreaking havoc on her emotionally. She was scared, anxious, worried, concerned...but somehow the love she held for him greatly outweighed all of those amorous emotions. Her fears were soon put to rest as she thought back on his text. Jake had been the one to make the first move, he had texted her claiming to have missed her so that had to mean something, right?

Bella shook her head and sighed in frustration. Why did these relationship things have to be so complicated? Why did _he_ have to be so complicated?! It was crystal clear that he felt the same for her as she did for him from their kiss! Friends don't kiss like that...ever!

She leaned back in her chair and threw her pen onto her desk in annoyance and glanced around the room, but found no comfort in the familiar surroundings of her bedroom. Bella was uncertain of so many things but she knew that this night would in one way or another make them or break them.

"Hey," the voice she had craved to hear for God only knows how long.

Bella's heart was thumping against her chest and her hands were shaking from her nerves. She slowly stood and turned around, her heart almost cried out in relief as if it was saying "there's my other half".

She gulped hard, forcing down her fears and replied in a raspy tone. "Hey yourself."

Jake lips curled into an uncertain smile as he carefully observed her facial expressions and body language. She had closed herself off from him; her hands slowly, protectively wound their way around her midsection, while her sad, forlorn eyes drifted to the floor.

He couldn't take seeing her so sad because of him. He pushed himself off of her doorframe and strode towards her. Jake would beg if he had to. He would get down on his knees and beg her to forgive him; he'd do fucking anything...

He was in front of her in two swift strides, his arms reaching out and opening for her, his pained eyes searching her face for any sign of forgiveness. There was nothing; her face was void of all emotion. The spark that used to light up those beautiful brown eyes had simmered and formed a black hole. Her gorgeous, sexy lips that used to curve at the edges and turn into the most breath-taking smile he had ever seen was now replaced by a deep, uncertain, dubious frown. It was as if all the life and colour had been sucked out of her and had just left her...grey.

Pain clenched Jake's heart. This wasn't the angel that he had known for as long as he could remember; this person standing in front of him was a ghost of the woman he loved so much. This was what he had done to her...

_See what you've done, you fucking prick?!_ He thought. _Now she'll never love you! How could she after what you did to her?!_

Tears of regret stung the backs of his eyes. His conscience was right; how could he have hurt the very woman he promised he would protect no matter what? Fuck, she needed protecting against him!

"Look, I'm...I'm...I'm sorry-"

Bella's hand immediately extended and pushed him away; her palm was lying flat on his clothed chest - almost as if she were shielding herself from him.

Christ, under other circumstance feeling her warm hand caress his hard chest would have had him practically fucking purring in pleasure; this however...was different. She was upset and she had every right to be.

She sighed, sucked in a breath and prayed that her courage wouldn't abandon her now. "For what?"

"For behaving like a complete shit for the past two weeks," he exhaled loudly, "For acting like a fucking moron and running away when I should have sta-"

Bella visibly cringed. She didn't want to be reminded of the fact that he had run out on her and then left her with hopes of what could have been. "It's fine." She replied, coldly. "Thank you for apologising."

Jake shuddered at her reserved attitude towards him. This wasn't good, not at all. He gently grabbed her wrist and intertwined their fingers. "Bells...please. I know..." He gulped, forcing down the lump in his throat. "...I know what I did was inexcusable but I want you to know, there hasn't been a single fucking day throughout these last two weeks that I haven't thought about you or wanted to call you..." He faded off, feeling extremely ashamed at the way he had treated her and left things between them.

Bella finally raised her gaze to meet his wounded one and felt her resolve cave in. She was angry at herself; she wanted to be stronger than this, show him that he couldn't walk all over her and then expect to run straight back into her life as if nothing had happened. "Jake, please. It's fine. Just leave it. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that your behaviour towards me hasn't hurt, because it did. But I'm fine now, I've gotten over it." _Liar_, she thought._ There's no way in hell I could get over you. I'd much rather be under you...but that's a whole other story._ "To be honest I've been so busy with work and trying to get clients; I haven't even had much chance to sleep." Bella sighed heavily, snaked out of his grip and collapsed onto her bed.

Jake hated to see his Bells like this. She looked physically and emotionally spent. He walked towards her and sat down on the bed next to her. "Bells, I know you want to make a good impression with your bosses, but your health comes first, honey. You look exhausted. You need to sleep." He said concerned, while gently running his fingers over the velvety skin of her arm.

"No," Belled defied. "I need to find a suitable freakin' venue for my stuck-up, getting-on-my-last-nerve, boss." She growled and shot off the bed, stomping towards her computer.

Jake couldn't help but chuckle; she was so fucking cute when she was flustered. He pushed himself off of her bed and walked up behind her. He placed a hand on her lower back and leaned down to rest his chin on her shoulder, "Bells, firstly calm down. You've got this ok? I know you can do this, if you couldn't you wouldn't have got the job. So quit feeling sorry for yourself and have some faith. Secondly you know I will help you any way I can. Sit down, tell me the location of this event and we'll do some research." He lifted his hand and pressed his finger into her lip, sensing she was about to protest. "I promise I won't leave your side until we've found somewhere, how's that?" He asked, smirking.

Bella's lips curled into a small smile and she snuggled into her best friend's shoulder. This is what she had missed, having his arms around her body keeping her warm and the feeling of him taking care of her, helping her work through her problems; they were a team. She turned her head slightly, blushing as she noted how close their lips were and quickly moved her glance back to the computer screen. She placed her hands over his bronze arms and gently tugged on the black hairs.

"Sounds perfect," Bella smiled.

Jake beamed. "That's my girl," he released her and went to pull out the desk chair when he realised there was only one chair. Thrill exploded through his veins and practically burst out of every pore on his body. He sneakily glanced over at Bella and discreetly watched her expression. He smiled as she chewed on her lower lip nervously.

"Wanna sit on my lap?" He teased flirtatiously, instantly regretting his words as he saw her smile turn into a frown which was followed by a sigh. Fuck!

"Sorry, I was just trying to make you smile." Clearly he wasn't out of the dog house just yet.

Her face softened and she smiled. "It's not you, I'm just really tired, fed up and lashing out at anyone. I'm the one who should be sorry, not you." She walked towards him and pulled him into a much needed - for them both! - embrace. "I'm sorry." She mumbled into his neck.

He smiled happily and wrapped his arms tightly around her, "Hey, don't be sorry. I know how stressful this shit can be. I own a club remember?" He chuckled lightly, while pulling back from her embrace and cupping her cheek.

Bella smiled and nodded. Jake chuckled and kissed her forehead. "C'mon Bells, let's get this done so you can relax. Now, where is the venue being hosted?" He asked, while guiding her back towards the computer.

"She said Port Angeles, but knowing her it will change last minute." Bella scowled.

"Port Angeles? Honey, why didn't you say sooner? Use my club." He stated, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Jake, I can't keep relying on you every time I-"

"Why not?" He interrupted her, placing his finger on her lips. "Bells, you need the room and the club needs the revenue. It's a win-win situation. Hold the event at my club." Jake said again.

Bella hesitated; she didn't want him to think she was taking him for granted. "Jake, I don't know."

"I do and I'm not taking no for an answer," he smirked and grabbed her cell from the desk, handing it to her. "Call your boss-lady and tell her you've found a venue then we can discuss you keeping the fourteenth of this month free for your best friend's birthday." He winked, whilst giving her that panty wetting smile of his.

She chuckled lightly, took the phone from his hand and dialled Chantelle's number. As she put the cell to her ear she locked eyes with Jake and felt a wave of happiness surge over her body. Bella smiled, blushed and lowered her eyes to the wooden flooring under her. The kindness in his eyes made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

For the first time in two weeks Bella Swan was happy again; she had her best friend back and could only hope it would be for good this time.

* * *

**Soooo? Whatcha think? Do we like it? Are we happy Bella let Jake off so easily, or should she have made him work a little harder?**

**Let me know your thoughts! **

**I have the next few chapters written, so if you'd like them a little earlier... REVIEW! :P **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Mucho Love!**


	9. Jealous Jake

**A/N: Thank you ****_so _****much for all of your reviews! I'm so glad you all love reading this as much as I love writing it! **

**I know I'm drawing it out a little, but it's all going to work, trust me!**

**I want to thank my girl, confidante, best friend, Prom Date and general star Wolfgirl Cheri **

**Without that woman, these chapters wouldn't be what they are, she's my savior and I love and cherish her with all of my heart!**

**Beta: Jessi Pooks**

**Pre-reader: MaLorLa**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, well apart from Reverie, Chantelle, Lenny, Drake and Joey :) I ****_wish _****I owned Tay/cob... think of the fun I'd have! **

**Anyway... on with the story!**

* * *

8. Jealous Jake. YTYKM.

Bella woke the next morning with an elated feeling consuming her body. Her mind and body felt at peace since she and Jake had worked out their differences last night. Last night was the first night she had actually slept through without waking up and wanting to cry, so as she lay in her bed she felt no desire to remove herself from its warmth. However, the piercing sound of her alarm clock and suns harsh rays beaming through her window were not allowing her to spend the day cooped up in her bed. She had made arrangements to meet Quil in Forks to discuss her best friend's birthday. Bella already had several ideas but she wanted to make sure that what she had planned would be "down" with the "guys".

As her eyelids fluttered open she couldn't help the contented smile that slowly grew wider on her face, as she let those wonderful words sink into her soul - best friend. Bella had her best friend, her partner in crime and reason for breathing, back in her life and she had never felt better. While still smiling and gathering all of her strength, she pushed her relaxed and rested body over onto her side where she quickly reached out and swatted the irritating alarm clock. As she lowered her hand, her refreshed eyes caught sight of the beautiful wooden photo frame Jake had given her for her eighteenth birthday, which contained a picture of she and him goofing around in his living room after their movie marathon of all the Lethal Weapons - his choice, not hers!

Jake had his arm casually draped over her shoulder, pulling her in close as they both stared at the camera making funny faces and poking out their tongues. A small giggle escaped her lips at the memory. That was a very good day and if she had her way, they would make plenty more wonderful memories - starting with his twenty-fifth birthday.

It was important to her that he have the birthday of all birthdays; she wanted to pull out all of the stops and be the one to plan it. Jake's special day meant a lot to her. Bella knew it was stupid and completely corny and cliché but - for once - she wanted him to have the opportunity to just have fun. He had worked so hard this past year to make Reverie the classy and elegant establishment that it was today and she just wanted to give him this one day to just be him - the birthday boy. Jake was everything to her and given everything they have been through lately, they both deserved some downtime and Bella was going to make sure he celebrated his twenty-fifth in style.

As she began to haul her ass out of bed she heard a soft knocking on her bedroom door.

"Honey, are you awake?" Renée asked, softly.

Bella groaned and perched herself on the edge of the bed. "Yeah, Mom, I'm up." She answered lazily, while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Are you decent?"

She chuckled and shook her head in amusement at her mother's not so subtle hint. "Yep, I'm decent. You can come in if you want."

Seconds later the handle turned and released the door, revealing a flawless looking Renée. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans, with an elegant white vest top and cardigan. Her hair was up in a butterfly clip and her face had a light covering of makeup.

Renée smiled warmly and slowly walked into Bella's room. "I just wanted to see if you would like to join your father and I today for lunch?" she asked, while tucking a lock of hair behind Bella's ear. "He has the day off of and your brother is taking Bree out to lunch, so I thought it would be nice to meet them and have a little bonding time?"

Bella felt a surge of guilt attack her heart. She had already made arrangements to meet Quil in Forks to discuss Jake's birthday and if she wanted to get him a decent venue the plans needed to be discussed and finalised as soon as possible.

She winced and rubbed her arms self-consciously. "I'm really sorry, Mom, but I've made plans to see Quil today I can't cancel if I want get him somewhere good to hold the party for Jake."

Renée sighed in disappointment but nodded. "I understand, honey. I know how much Jacob means to you and I know that planning his birthday will help your career..." she trailed off. "Just remember that you have a family around you, darling. You seem to be spending an awful lot of time with him- and I know how much you both mean to each other," Renée added quickly, sensing her daughter was about to protest, "I just want you to realise that the world doesn't revolve around one man, honey." She squeezed Bella's hand lovingly. "Think about it, dear."

What Renée failed to realise was that it physically hurt Bella to be away from him; she needed him apparently just as much as he needed her. Staying away from each other was out of the question.

Bella nodded, humouring her mother and watched as she walked toward her bedroom door, when something hit her like a ton of bricks. "Mom, can you not say anything to Jake if you see him? It's a surprise..." Bella added quickly, before her mom shut the door.

Renée smiled warmly and nodded, "Of course, honey. Mom's the word." She then left the room, while yelling at Seth to stop cursing or she'd wash his mouth out with soap.

As the door clicked shut, Bella sighed and collapsed back on the bed in relief but with a hint of guilt. She felt bad for turning down the time with her family, but there would be other times when they could all have lunch together; whereas Jake would never have a twenty-fifth again.

She sighed in frustration and stood from her bed. Bella huffed and plodded towards her closet then grabbed some clothing, but not before texting Quil to make sure their "business" date was still on.

Once the text was sent Bella threw her cell onto her unmade bed and dragged her body into the bathroom to get herself ready for her hectic day.

She had a feeling it was going to be extremely tiring.

~YTYKM~

"See you same time next week, Jake." Charlotte the cashier said with a smile, as she handed Jake Billy's medicine.

Every week he headed into Forks to get Billy his medication and groceries as he wasn't able to run the errand himself. He missed living with his father more than words and although Billy fought him tooth and nail on the subject - mainly because he was too freakin' proud to accept the help! - Jake wanted to do it. Apart from seeing his friends and Bella, doing this for Billy was the only thing that kept him sane in this cluster-fuck he called a life.

"Sure thing, see ya then. Oh and can you remind that knucklehead you call a boyfriend to be at the club for eight? It's Reverie's one year anniversary and I want everyone there. No exceptions. 'Sides, he'd rip me a new one if I don't remind him." Jake said in an irritated tone and rolled his eyes.

Charlotte laughed and nodded. "Will do, catch you later." She waved him goodbye and served the next customer.

Charlotte was Jared's long-term girlfriend. She was a lovely girl; always had time for everyone and tried to see the best in people, even if that meant she was the one who was hurt in the process. Jake envied their relationship - he envied their closeness. They were one of those couples that were just meant to be together. They could barely keep their hands off of each other and couldn't go an entire day without saying I love you. They wouldn't sleep at night unless they had talked to the other on the phone for at least two hours, making idle conversation about anything and everything... Kind of like he and Bella.

As Jake left the pharmacy he reached into his back pocket for his cell. He wanted to ask Bella if she would be his date for the night; he knew it was probably breaking all kinds of rules but he really didn't give a shit. She was his best friend; the one person who had kept him upbeat throughout all of the highs and lows of running a club, and he wanted to celebrate it with the woman he loved by his side. No other woman would do.

He typed in his code and scrolled onto the menu, not looking where he was going, when he collided with someone small and bony. His eyes snapped towards the person he had unintentionally knocked backwards and his hands automatically reached out to steady the person when he heard her screech out in humiliation.

"God!" she yelled, "Would you watch where you are walkin-" she trailed off, her eyes widening as she registered who had sent her flying. Jake groaned inwardly. Unfortunately he knew that voice - that was the voice of the woman who had openly humiliated his Bells at her graduation party; fucking great.

Jake's body stiffened as he recollected the mortified expression covering Bella's beautiful face after Lauren had spread her poison. Perhaps this was his chance to get a little revenge? Show this little bitch that she couldn't just mess with the woman he loved and expect to just walk away. Whatever the hell it was he was going to make damned sure that she was put in her place.

Before he could say a word, Lauren cut across his train of thought. "Oh...it's you," she purred, her voice riddled with desire. After straightening herself and smoothing down her insanely short dress, she sauntered towards him while smirking mischievously. "Well...seeing as it's you, I guess I can forgive and forget...but only if I get a little something in return." Her devious smirk widened as she twirled a strand of her blonde hair around her fingers.

Jake gritted his teeth while clenching his fists. He had never laid a finger on a woman in his life and wasn't about to break that habit, but this little slut was seriously pushing his boundaries.

With his teeth still firmly set, he stalked towards her while glaring harshly. "Cut the nice girl act, Lauren. It doesn't wash with me. You've got some fucking nerve pulling that shit on Bella. Who the hell do you think you are?!" he seethed, his voice raised a little higher than intended.

Lauren chuckled devilishly and shrugged. "Ahh, the delightful Bella. Speaking of, I saw your delicate little wallflower at the diner. I guess she dried her eyes and moved on to Quil, huh?" Jake could practically see the venom dripping from her mouth. God she was vindictive! "So...do you all like share her now then? I gotta tell you, if I had someone like...you in my life, there's no way I'd be getting all warm and cosy with someone else." Lauren finished, sucking her lower lip into her mouth provocatively and trailing her manicured fingernail up his forearm - which he shrugged off in disgust.

Jake narrowed his eyes at her before growling, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Lauren's eyes widened in a mock shocked expression, "Oh, you mean...you _didn't_ know?" She giggled like an annoying schoolgirl. "Gosh, what have I done? Sometimes I do manage to get myself into the _stickiest_ of situations. Though I must say, Quil looked simply adorable with his arm draped around Bella and the blush on her face! She really is a delicate little thing, isn't she? Then again, she's very good at acting all innocent. Seems to be her forte, doesn't it?"

He gritted his teeth and shook his head determined not to let the poison leaving her mouth infect his weakening heart. So what? Quil and Bella were friends. He knew that, it wasn't a big deal.

So why did he suddenly feel like he couldn't breathe?

Quil wouldn't do that to him. Bella wasn't interested in his best friend as far as he knew; she was into Jake, right? That's why she asked him to kiss her and had that dream about him - because there was something between them.

There had to be...right?

"Save it, Lauren. I know what you're trying to do; I'm not listening to any of the shit that's coming out of your mouth." He told her firmly, trying desperately hard not to lose control.

Lauren let out a loud, frustrated sigh while folding her arms. "Wow, she really does have you wrapped around her little finger doesn't she?" She paused. "Fine, it's clear you don't believe me, so come with me and I'll prove it to you...unless you're scared." She challenged him, raising her eyebrow.

Jake glared at her murderously, hating the that fact she was calling his bluff.

_Challenge accepted. Bring it on bitch._

~YTYKM~

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Lauren said spitefully, as they both stood and watched Quil and Bella.

Jake couldn't believe what he was witnessing. He couldn't help but keep his gaze trained on the woman he loved. She looked completely relaxed and at ease in Quil's company; the complete opposite to how she had been with him last night. He watched as she smiled warmly and idly twirled her beautiful brown hair around her fingers, while blushing profusely.

His heart shattered into a million pieces as he watched her snowy-white cheeks adopt a rosy-red colour. That mother fucker was making her blush! That was supposed to be his job! How dare that prick think he could make _his_ girl blush?!

With his body visibly trembling from the uncontrollable rage and jealousy he felt, Jake continued watching as the sickening scene before him played out. Her eyes sparkling - no doubt from their flirtatious banter, the rich, beautiful smile on her face in reaction to that asshole making her laugh the entire damn time!

Fuck! He couldn't watch anymore; it was too painful. Jake slammed his fist into the wall in anger then turned on his heel and stormed out of the shop. That fucking backstabber was making a move on _his_ girl! What the hell had he done in his past life that was so freakin' bad he deserved to watch one of his best friends - someone he'd known since fucking kindergarten! - hit on the woman _he_ loved?! How could he?! Hell, how could _she_?! Did their dance and kiss mean absolutely nothing to her?! Was she like this with every goddamned guy?! Had Lauren been right about her this whole time? More to the point, had his perception of her - the years they had known each other, the moments they had shared together - all been a lie?

No it couldn't be. He refused to believe it! Jake would have seen the signs! Something must have been going on; there was no way in hell what he had just witnessed could have been the truth. He knew Bella inside out and backwards - he knew her better than she knew herself and something was telling him this wasn't right.

Not one goddamned bit of it.

Jake stopped for a brief moment to catch his breath and compose himself. He found a little bench on the corner of the street and sat down. His entire body burned with jealousy. His hands itched with an unappeasable need to run back to that fucking diner and beat the living shit out of his so called best friend!

"I told you, but you wouldn't listen to me." Lauren's calculating voice came from behind him. She knew what she had done and she wasn't even sorry about it. Now he knew why Bella hated the chick's guts.

"I suggest you leave, Lauren. I don't want to do something I might regret." He said, through gritted teeth.

"Oh don't worry. My work here is done," she came up behind him and leaned in so close that he could feel her revolting breath on his neck. "Though if you ever find yourself needing a...distraction, my door's always open." she giggled, turned and headed back down the street. The clicking from her heels faded further and further into the background.

He didn't give a shit what that fucking slut had said. There was only one woman on his mind. One woman that could make his heart skip a beat when she looked at him. One woman who left him yearning for more when she kissed him and that same woman held his heart and soul in the palm of her hand. Bella Swan was the only woman he wanted to be "distracted" by. Not some skank who made it her life's mission to piss off everyone around her!

~YTYKM~

Several hours and visits from the insanely irritating Lauren later, Jake was trying his best to distract himself from the nauseating images that kept replaying in his head from what he had witnessed earlier. He had spent the last two hours trying to decipher what was really going on between Quil and Bella but each time he drew a blank. It was fucking useless. No matter what he did all he could see was the radiant smile on her gorgeous face.

"Yo! Dude?! Have you listened to anything I've said?!" Paul exclaimed rudely, waving his hand in front of Jake's face breaking him free from his depressing thoughts.

He shook his head trying to clear the slideshow of Bella images he had playing on repeat and sighed. "Sorry, man. My head isn't in it tonight."

Paul raised a brow and placed the bottle of vodka into its holder behind the bar. "What's got your panties in a twist? This is your big night. You should be bouncing off of the fuckin' walls!"

Jake placed the clipboard and pen on the bar and sat back in his chair. "Yeah well, unlike you, my life doesn't revolve around this place. I've got some personal shit going down."

"Well whatever it is, suck it up. I ain't got the time or patience to be worrying about your pathetic ass fucking up our night. I need you firing on all cylinders, Black."

"This is my club, Lahote. I _know_ how to run it. So quit tellin' me how to do my job and concentrate on your own." Paul narrowed his eyes at him."You just put the vodka bottle in the southern comfort holder. Check your own shit before you start preaching to me. Clear?" Jake growled, through gritted teeth.

Paul snarled and glared harshly at him, "Whatever, asshole. I ain't got time for this shi-" he was cut off by the piercing sound of a woman yelling.

"...I said remove your _ghastly_ paws! Do you have any idea who I am?!" She shrieked.

Ah _shit!_

Trouble was officially in the building, and that trouble just happened to be named Lauren.

Didn't this chick get the freakin' hint?!

"Miss, the club is closed," Sam stated in a firm manner. "I cannot allow you to-"

"If you do not let me go through and see Jacob, I will personally see to it that you are fired and never work in this town again!" Lauren threatened, rudely interrupting Sam's explanation.

Jake rolled his eyes. Always with the theatrics. He stood and made his way over to rescue his friend.

"Sam, I got this. It's fine, head back to work." he said quickly, not wanting this overgrown Barbie to cause any more unnecessary trouble.

Sam blinked then raised his brow, "You sure, Jake?"

Jake glared at Lauren and nodded. "Positive."

Sam nodded and made his way towards the entrance, leaving Jake alone with a very persistent Lauren.

"What the _fuck_ do you want?" He snapped, thoroughly pissed off with her stalkerish behaviour. "I thought I made myself perfectly clear the other billion times you decided to _grace_ me with your presence," he sneered.

Lauren smiled a butter-wouldn't-melt smile and strutted towards him. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Earlier must have been hard on you." The devious bitch that she really was was hidden deep under the innocent pretentious facade she was currently giving him.

Jake grimaced and his glare intensified, "What the hell are you talking about?" He growled, his fists clenched in rage.

She gave him her best puppy-dog eyes and closed in on him - much to his displeasure. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't too broken up about that little tramp hitting on your dickhead of a best friend."

He clenched his jaw and walked over to the bar to continue taking stock of the liquor. She could say what the fuck she wanted about him, but to patently slate his girl in front of him?! Hell no! "I suggest you watch that lying little mouth of yours, before it gets you into any more trouble. After all, the only tramp I've seen today is standing right in front of me," he said, while looking her up and down in distaste.

Lauren pouted in mock sadness, "Aww, Jakey baby. Don't be like that. Bell Bells isn't here now; you don't have to defend her. I'm sure she busy seeing to Quil's...needs."

This woman needed to shut the fuck up, before shit really got out of hand!

Jake threw down his pen and slammed his fist on the bar, making the entire thing shake from the power of the hit. "You think you're so smart, don't you?" Jake snarled, turning to face her, glaring murderously. "You can spout this shit all you want. I trust in Quil just as I trust in Bella. So whatever you are trying to start here with your venomous tongue, I suggest you stop. If you don't, I can guarantee you it won't end well for one of us and it won't be me."

Lauren laughed menacingly. "You can keep your head up your tight little ass about what's going on between those two if you want, but don't come whining to me when you try to get cosy with your precious darling, only to find someone else has been there before you. You know I'm speaking the truth otherwise you wouldn't be so cut up about it. Let's face it; Bella is just a slutty little hussy who only cares about herself. She doesn't care that she is hurting you. No, she only cares about number one," She leaned in closer. The sickening stench of her perfume wafted up his flared nostrils, making him want to heave. "You, baby, are too good to be someone's sloppy seconds."

Jake's teeth began to grind furiously as he tried to stop the mental images of Quil doing the very things _he_ wanted to do with Bella. He was the one who should be making love to her, not some sex addicted moron who would only see her as another notch on his belt!

She smirked in satisfaction. She had him cornered and she knew it, time to go in for the kill. "Though...if you really want to get your own back on Bella...I know a way you could do it." Jake snapped his livid gaze to hers. "You could show her what she's missing out on... you know… take out some other girl...someone she hates. A girl who knows a good thing when she sees it," she purred, while running her hands over his tensed arm. "Someone...like...me."

~YTYKM~

Jake had just got back from an uneventful trip to the liquor store, when Sam stopped him and pulled him to one side.

"There are three men waiting in your office, Jake, and they look like they mean business. I don't know what you've got yourself into, but those guys aren't the type of men to just let something slip," he told him, concerned.

Jake sighed heavily and ran his hand across the back of his neck, nervously. What the fuck did they want now? His next instalment wasn't due for another two weeks! What more did Lenny and his hired goons want?!

"Chill man, I got it covered." Jake brushed him off nonchalantly, while chuckling at Sam, though in actuality he was freaking out!

Sam shot him a knowing look. "You sure, man? They look the type to shoot first and ask questions later, if you get my drift."

Jake laughed it off, "Dude, it's all good. I got it."

Sam nodded and shrugged, though not believing a word Jake said. "You have a panic button in your office, right?" Jake nodded. "If shit gets out of hand, I'll be the first one there, but I can't take all three men on my own. I might be well built but I'm not made of steel."

Jake clenched his jaw and shook his head. This shit was fucking ridiculous! So what, they were just barging into his place of work now?! What next? Stalking his loved ones?!

He huffed and nodded at Sam then reluctantly made his way to his office.

_Quit acting like a pussy,_ he told himself. _You got yourself into this crap, you need to man up and sort it out!_

Jake sighed in frustration and sucked in a deep shaky breath._ It's now or never. You got this, bro. Go in there and tear shit up!_

He grabbed the door handle and gathered whatever remained of his "macho-man" exterior, straightened his shoulders, lifted his head up and glared harshly at the door. This was his club and no wannabe fucking mafia boss and his goons was going to make him feel intimidated in the place he'd built from the ground up!

With his ego fully inflated, he twisted the doorknob and stormed into his office. Instantly his murderous gaze fell on the wannabe Kray twins and Al Capone. Lenny was lounged in Jake's chair, his back towards him, holding something in his hands and two glasses of whiskey placed on the desk. Drake and Joey were standing either side of him looking like true gangsters.

"Classy joint you have here, Mr. Black. And my, isn't she one fine looking feline," Lenny taunted, his strong Italian-American accent making Jake want to heave.

He swallowed thickly and his stomach dropped in fear as he realized Lenny was holding the picture of Bella that he kept on his desk. Jake's stomach twisted and his fists clenched as he registered that Lenny was running his sleazy, slimy fingers over her beautiful cheek.

"What are you doing here, Lenny?" He croaked, nervously, his earlier bravery had now deserted him. "Your payment isn't due for another two weeks."

It wasn't like Jake to get nervous or be thrown for a loop by anything, but not knowing why they were here was confusing the hell out of him.

Lenny smirked while still stroking the picture and then replied in an unnervingly calm manner, "I came to call in that favor you owe me."

Jake knitted his brows together. What damn favor?! "What are you talking about? What favor? I owe you nothing, Lenny." He shot back with conviction.

Lenny's unsettling gaze snapped to Jake's as he chuckled and smoked on his cigar - rings of white smoke floated into the tension-filled air. "I need you to send a little message to one of my...clients. See they are under the impression they can fuck me around. But they have no idea of the lengths I will go to, to see that I get my way, capiche?" His thick black eyebrows rose as he stared directly at Jake.

Jake gulped again at Lenny's double meaning and fear erupted throughout his entire body. What the fuck did he mean "send a message"? What kind of message? Why the hell did it even matter?! Knowing Lenny and his goons it wasn't going to be a freakin' text! Someone had seriously fucked him off and now he was out for revenge.

"I don't give a shit what you want me to do. I'm not doing it." He growled. Lenny's demoralizing gaze was trained directly on Jake.

"Really? Well that's a terrible shame. Drake?" He clicked his fingers at Kray twin number one and held out his hand expectantly. Drake placed an A4 sized, brown envelope in his hands and resumed his position. Lenny kept his gaze locked with Jake as he slowly - unbearably slowly - opened the envelope. "Pretty girl, isn't she?" his cold, calm voice gave Jake chills. What the hell was he planning?

He watched in horror as the heartless asshole slowly - real slowly - laid out picture after picture of the woman he loved. "It would be a crying shame to harm that flawless face of hers," he fanned out the images, then placed his elbows on Jake's wooden desk and threw him a sickly sweet smile. "I'd hate for your little girlfriend to be ' tarnished' by my two men, here. Think of the damage they could do to her tiny body. She would be damaged goods for the rest of her life and it would be all your fault. Are you prepared to live with that, knowing that she was scarred because the man who claims to love and cherish her wouldn't fulfil his end of the bargain?" Lenny tutted and shook his head.

Jake couldn't take anymore. How dare that fucking bastard threaten Bella! In a heartbeat he shot across the room, reached over the desk and grabbed Lenny by the collar. His entire body shook with rage, the veins in his arms and face protruding as he spat, "You go _anywhere_ fucking near her and I will make Goddamned sure it's the last fucking thing you do! Bella has nothing to do with this bullshit! You had better keep her out of it or I swear to God I will find a way to end you myself!"

Jake was forcefully yanked back by Drake and Joey while Lenny chuckled, wiped his face with his silk handkerchief and proceeded to straightening his puke coloured suit, "Temper, temper. What have I told you before about that mood of yours? Don't presume to threaten me, Mr. Black. I will make good on my earlier statement if you continue to test me." Lenny turned the chair to his left, but not before slowly pushing the crystal whiskey glass towards Jake. "Drink, I guarantee it will ease that temper of yours." He smirked wickedly, stood from the chair and snapped his fingers to Joey, signalling for him to put on his fur coat.

"Now, if you know what's good for you, you'll do as I say. I'm a man of my word, Jacob." He strolled casually past a snarling Jake.

He was having the devil's own job keeping his rage under control. All he wanted to do was punch the living shit out of this fuckhead and his thugs but no! This bitch had him over a barrel and he fucking knew it!

Before Lenny left Jake's office he stopped momentarily and looked over his shoulder. "You are mine now, Mr. Black. I own you. You'll be receiving the details very soon. In the meantime..." He paused for effect. "...I'll be watching you."

* * *

**Sooo, tell me your thoughts? Should Jake do the "favor"? Will he ever get free of Lenny? **

**Want a preview of the next chapter? Well... If you press review and give me your love, I'll send you some in return! :) **

**It would truly mean so much to me if I could get this story to over ****200**** reviews before chapter 10... Whadya say? Can we do it? **

**Anyway, until next time!**

**Much love!**


	10. Consumed by Regret

A/N: Hi! sorry it's taken me so long to update, I got this out as quickly as I could.

This update is the result of the vote I posted a couple of weeks ago,

I want to thank each and everyone of you who read and review, you have no idea how motivational they are, seriously, it takes me an age to climb over the huge writers block wall, but with your help and the help of my girl **_Simply_****_Jaded4_**I managed to knock this out.

Slight warning: I don't want any of you to get confused reading this chapter, but there is an hallucination towards the end, all will be explained in the next chapter.

Also, on a slightly sadder note: my original pre-reader MaLorLa will no longer be reading this so for now the next few chapters will be pre-read by my BFF _**Simply Jaded4.**_Did I mention I love this girl to bits!

Beta: Jessi Pooks

Pre-reader: Simply Jaded4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

On to the story!

* * *

9. Consumed by Regret.

Jake was so fucking angry! He wanted to punch something, throw something... anything! He just needed to get rid of the burning rage that consumed his entire body. How _dare_ that prick come into _his_ office, threaten to harm_ his_ Bells and then force him into beating up some random guy?! Fuck, was Lenny really _that_ messed in the head? Sure he was a "businessman" and he had a reputation to uphold, but _still_ that was no reason to put the man in question in the hospital just because he had wronged him!

Jesus Christ, this was one fucked up world.

By now the anniversary party would be well underway and where was the host? Held up in his damn office because of Al freakin' Capone! With pure rage coursing through his veins, Jake stormed over towards his desk, while keeping his eyes trained on the CCTV. He watched angrily as Lenny and his goons left the club, but not before stopping to glance over at Bella. His blood was fucking boiling!

Goddamit! Why couldn't this fucker just leave him alone? Jake had kept true to his word and repaid the money he owed on time every month, give or take one or two. Yet he continued to harass him and the people he loved. Would he ever get free of him? Would he be paying back this debt for the rest of his godforsaken life?! Fuck no!

Jake gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. This situation was quickly spiralling out of control and he needed to figure out a way of stopping it before the people around him were hurt. Until that moment presented itself, he would do anything legally possible to keep the spotlight off of them and on him. They wouldn't be hurt because of him. With that in mind, Jake set those plans into action. He slammed his fist into his desk with such force it sent his picture frames and desk lamp flying. They all hit the floor with a loud smash; shards of broken glass flew out of the frames and were thrown across the wooden floor.  
Jake stood by his desk, hunched over, his entire body shaking, knuckles red from impact and his breathing leaving his body in laboured spurts. Whichever way he looked at the situation, he came back to the same conclusion: he was completely fucked. It didn't matter how much he wanted to rip off Lenny's head or put a bullet in his skull, the asshole had him right where he wanted him; he couldn't win.

He shook his head, disgusted and ashamed with himself and his careless actions. If only he could turn back time and find another - legal! - way of getting the money for _Reverie_, then maybe he wouldn't be facing this battle for freedom.

However, just because Jake was bound to Lenny, didn't mean the people around him had to suffer for his actions. He stood dejectedly and ran his shaking hand over his face and sighed heavily. As he closed his eyes, he was unfortunately greeted by the piercing sound of Lauren's voice.

_"... Someone like me..."_

Fuck, this was beyond ridiculous! Jake didn't want to host this party with Lauren as his date. He wanted Bella by his side! But what other choice did he have? If he ignored Lauren's advances and finally grew the balls to ask Bella out, he could place her in the firing line. There was no fucking _way_ he was risking Bella's safety. Uh-uh. That only left him with one other option: take Lauren up on her offer.

Tonight he would have to put his dislike for her to one side and act like the perfect date. When in actuality all he wanted to do was close this freakin' club, take Bella away from his so-called friend and hold her in his arms, protecting her from the Laurens and Lennys of this world.

Unfortunately, life wasn't like that, especially not for Jake. Somehow he always managed to draw the short straw and life never failed to deal him a crap hand. This was just another prime fucking example!

Sighing heavily, he walked past the broken glass on the floor, not in the mood to sort that shit out right now, and headed towards the door. These next few hours were going to be absolute fucking torture.

~YTYKM~

Jake slowly made his way down the corridor; his hands were shoved deep in his trouser pockets while his head hung low. Celebrating the very place that had, so far, unintentionally caused him a shit load of pain was not exactly on the top of his agenda for the night, but what other choice did he have? He was alone in this. He couldn't confide in any of his friends like he desperately needed to do for fear of getting them involved. The day he took Paul's advice and sold his soul to Lenny had to have been the worst day of his life... or so he thought.

He couldn't bring himself to face his friends just yet; he needed to be alone. Jake made his way up the steps of the V.I.P section three at a time, reaching the top quickly. He sluggishly walked the length of the top floor until he reached a spot where he could observe the entire club without being noticed.

Jake had to hand it to himself and his team, the place looked amazing. The soft sound of the jazz music pumped out of the speakers as his dancers gave their viewers a very suggestive performance - though it was always tasteful. Dances in this arena could very easily descend into a seedy territory, and his girls worked hard to have the right balance of titillation and mystery in their performance number. There was a certain house standard to be maintained. His crew had really pulled out all the stops by adding the swings and giant martini glasses, but because he held the weight of the world on his shoulders, he couldn't enjoy it.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that hour, Jake moved his attention onto finding the woman who held his heart. Though he had to admit he was a little dubious as to what he might find when his eyes did settle upon her. He only prayed that Lauren's spiteful, poisonous words were lies. There was no way in hell Jake would be able to take seeing her with another man - let alone one of his best friends!

"Enjoying the view?" Lauren's squeaky voice appeared from nowhere. Fuck! Couldn't he get two freakin' minutes by himself?!

"Lauren, leave. I'm not in the mood for your shit right now," he told her drearily.

However, this was Lauren he was talking about. Apparently she didn't understand his numerous attempts to get her to fuck off.

"Sure, I will, when you finally come to terms with the that fact you've already made up your mind about me being your date for tonight." Jake tensed and was about to put her straight when she held up her hand and interrupted him. "I know it's not because you _want_ me to be your date and, to be honest, I really don't care why you're doing it," she replied nonchalantly, while checking for chips on her hot pink nail polish. "I just want revenge. That little bitch took something from me that I'll never get back," Lauren sneered.

"Graduation was _my_ night. My time to show everyone that I was prom queen and I could give my fellow graduates a send-off to remember. I wanted the gratitude! I deserved the spotlight, not that little hussy! Me! So now I'm going to steal something that belongs to her..." She turned her now murderous, sadistic gaze upon him, making his eyes widen in confusion. "You _will_ ask me to be your date, unless you'd like me to go down there and tell everyone how you_ really_ feel about our darling Bella. I'm sure they'd all love that..."

Jake was once again fucking fuming! He _hated_ being told what he could and could not do, but he couldn't risk her opening her revolting little mouth and destroying everything he'd fought so hard to build. Slowly - oh so slowly - he stalked towards Lauren. The look of pure rage in his brown eyes was directed straight at her. Once he was close enough, he reached out and grabbed her forearm roughly. "We do this tonight and that's it. This goes no further," he sneered, squeezing her harder, causing her to wince in pain. "If you _ever_ presume to threaten either myself or Bella again, I will personally make your life a living fucking hell. You won't be able to walk down the street without everyone knowing what kind of person you really are. So I suggest you keep that lying little mouth of yours firmly shut... unless you'd like me to go down there and tell everyone how you, in your spare time, like to stalk Bella. Clear?"

Lauren winced again and jerked her arm out of his death grip. "Perfectly."

"We do this my way. You do not attempt to kiss or touch me intimately. And if you even look at Bella in the wrong way, I will call time on our little... arrangement. Do not underestimate me, Lauren. I suggest you be polite around her; otherwise, there'll be trouble. Now get the fuck out of my sight. When I'm ready to do this shit, I'll come and find you."

She glared at him, spun on her heels and headed down the stairs.

Finally, he was free. The deal had been done, now all he had to do was restrain himself from giving Quil the beat down of his life and things would hopefully run smoothly... yeah, right.

~YTYKM~

A little later, once he had calmed himself, Jake decided to head down to his friends and finally show his face, when he heard Paul flirting with some poor, unsuspecting girl.

That poor unsuspecting girl just happened to be his Bells.

"... So your boyfriend didn't bring you?" he chuckled and folded his arms.

_Keep going mother fucker,_ he thought. _Keep digging your hole and I'll gladly push you in._

Bella blushed and bit her lip. Fuck, that blush. Christ almighty this was damn torture! "Nope, no boyfriend."

Jake watched as Paul chuckled while looking directly at her. He knew exactly what was running through his perverted mind, and like fuck was he letting that shit happen!

"So you're telling me that a sexy girl like you doesn't have anybody to go home to?"

What the hell?! Was this dude for real? Fuck! This asshole was seriously asking for a beat down! Who the fuck did he think he was?!

However, something then happened causing his breath to hitch. No... there was no way his Bells - _his Bella_ -was actually... responding to his advances?! He couldn't believe his eyes. She was looking up at him through those beautiful, long lashes and almost... smiling. Shit! She was falling for his slick charm. This had to stop; it absolutely could not continue!

"Nobody around here is good enough, and they'd have to go through me first," he said sternly to Paul, while keeping his eyes trained on the sexy little chick leaning over the bar. That's right, asshole... back the fuck off!

Luckily, Paul took Jake's warning and scoffed, turning his attention to a group of ladies needing refreshments. Bella shifted her gaze from Paul to him, while blushing and biting her lip.

He groaned inwardly and tried to concentrate on something else other than those sexy, pink lips. Christ, she had such a powerful effect over him.

"Hey Jake," her voice sang softly.

He couldn't help but notice her soft eyes rolling over his body. She was checking him out and fuck if it didn't feel good! Jake smirked and gazed at her with one brow raised. "Hey Bella," he answered huskily, pushing himself off of the wall.

"Thanks for coming," he added, his husky tone getting deeper by the second. He wanted to kiss her so fucking badly.

Jake watched as she sat up straight in her chair, looking uncharacteristically confident - and extremely sexy! - then looked him dead in the eye. "It's no problem. I'm glad to be here to support your one year anniversary. I guess time flies when you're having fun."

He smiled warmly at her, his eyes never leaving hers as he walked towards her, casually leaning over the bar directly opposite her. She was so damn close - close enough that he could taste the fruity drink on her breath. His eyes grew distracted for a brief moment as he dropped them to her succulent lips. The unquenchable desire to lean in further and claim those delicious lips with his own was becoming unbearable. Jake had had the pleasure of tasting those beautiful lips before and Christ, did he want to again.

Jake brought his eyes back to hers, slightly taken aback by the intensity hidden within those chocolate irises. She felt it too, he could tell. They could both feel the undeniable connection rushing between them, only growing stronger with the painful distance between them. What was that saying? _"Absence makes the heart grow fonder."_

"No problem, it wouldn't be the same without you here," he told her softly, meaning every word. He smiled as he watched her sexy little blush deepen. He could see the conflict in her eyes as he felt the same. Only she was so much stronger than him, and it was times like this that her strength shone through.

After a few moments, Bella gave him a simple, non-committal smile and reached for the cocktail glasses on the bar. Jake's need for her to show him that she needed him as much as he needed her was becoming painful. He yearned to know that everything that meddling bitch Lauren had said was nothing but lies. All he wanted was hope. Jake quickly reached out and grasped the stem of the glass, causing Bella's hand to graze his. As soon as they touched, they both felt as if a thousand volts of electricity shocked their bodies to life.

There it was. There was his hope.

Without thinking, Jake leaned forward, his heart controlling his mouth. "By the way," he murmured, leaning in closer so their cheeks almost touched. "You look beautiful."

He watched in awe as she smiled shyly and turned away from his intense gaze. Jake could read her like a book; he knew she was growing hot under his stare and that's exactly what he wanted.

"Er...thanks." She moved her gaze back to him, and it was then that he saw a confidence in her that he'd never seen before. "You don't look so bad yourself." With that she grabbed her drinks, threw him a mischievous smirk and turned back to Jessica.

Jake stood at the bar dumbfounded. What the fuck was that?!

~YTYKM~

A little later Jake was sitting in one of the clubs luxurious booths, watching Bella swirl her straw around her cocktail glass. Christ, she was so mesmerizing. There wasn't any one thing that he could single out that made her beautiful; she just looked absolutely radiant. He loved the way her long, elegant, brown hair cascaded over her shoulders and trailed down her chest, hovering above her perfect breasts. Her deep, chocolate eyes would twinkle and sparkle when she was genuinely happy. The little beauty spot she had on her left cheek rose slightly whenever her gorgeous mouth curved into a smirk or smile. There was also that stunning rosy blush that surfaced on her cheeks whenever she felt embarrassed or shy. Jake fucking loved that blush, as nine times out of ten, he was the one who elicited it.

He was having trouble getting his head around the fact that the woman he had loved since God knows when, could potentially hook up with one of his best friends. How the hell was he supposed to deal with that? Seeing Quil hold her hand, kiss her lips, gaze at her longingly, touch her affectionately... fuck, there was no way in hell he could stand by and watch that. No fucking way.

No matter how much he wanted to see his friend happy, it would _not_ be with his Bells.

Moments later, Bella leaned over and whispered something in Jessica's ear; they both smiled and stood from the table. Before they completely left the booth, Bella discreetly glanced towards Jake, looking at him with pure confusion in her eyes. He watched helplessly as she casually shrugged it off and headed towards the ladies room with her best friend.

Fuck if he didn't want to be a fly on the wall for that conversation!

While they were gone, he moved his attention onto his back-stabbing friend, glaring at him harshly as he openly flirted with every female in the Goddamn vicinity. If that fucker _was_ getting with Bella, why in the holy hell was he hitting on other women? Was he crazy?! Christ, if Jake was in Quil's position, there was no freakin' way he'd be hitting on anyone else other than that blushing brunette! Some people clearly didn't know a good thing when it came their way.

_Hahahaha,_ his conscience laughed evilly. _Pot 'n kettle ring any bells, douche?_

~YTYKM~

Over the following hour Jake continued to sit in the booth, pretending to flirt with Lauren, though he wanted to scrub his skin wherever she put her disgusting hands! He internally rolled his eyes at his messed up predicament, and slumped further back into the satin cushion. He had learnt over that hour to adopt a selective hearing technique when it came to Lauren. All she did was talk and brag about how amazing she was. It was so embarrassing he actually wanted to heave. It was no wonder Bella hated her fucking guts; she was seriously beginning to get on his last nerve!

Jake made small talk regarding the club to pass the time, praying that Bella glanced his way just once, giving him the strength he needed to continue this fucking charade, but she never did. The only time she looked up or gave the slightest hint of emotion was when Miss Loud-Mouth next to him brought up the subject of Reverie holding auditions for a new dancer. Of course she was all "OMG I would _soooooo_ win!" and, "Jakey baby, what do you think I should wear? Maybe something lacy?" How was he going to finally get it into her bleached skull that he wasn't fucking interest in what she wore? Now, Bella, on the other had... that shit he was definitely interested in.

He saw the fire in her eyes as she stood up for Jessica, and put Lauren in her place. He witnessed the complete and utter hatred Bella felt for her, and to be honest, he didn't blame her.

After what felt like a freakin' lifetime of silence, Bella finally opened her mouth. However, judging by the sheer look of rage on her face, it wasn't going to be pretty. She snapped her fiery, deadly gaze towards the bitch sitting next to him and hissed, "What makes you think you are? I think Jess could definitely pull it off, heck, maybe we could do one together!"

Unfortunately this was the precise moment the joker in Jake decided to make an appearance.

He laughed incredulously. "Bells, please don't tell me you're thinking of entering? Sweetheart, it's not your thing. Hell, you can't buy a fucking can of soda without blushing!" The look of hurt on her face sent shockwaves of shame through his body and made his heart ache, but for some reason he just kept insulting the very woman he wanted to protect. "I mean, you're completely uncoordinated. You'd more than likely fall flat on your ass, or knock yourself out, and I really can't take that risk. My insurance doesn't cover whatever catastrophe you'd bring down upon my place and yourself."

If he could have hit himself in that moment, he would have! What the _hell_ was that?

Bella glared at him murderously, and then dropped her gaze to the floor.

_Fuck!_ He mentally slapped himself. _Are you fucking stupid?! Now you've ruined any chance you might have had, you prick!_

Jake couldn't believe those words had just left his mouth. He sat in the booth paralyzed for a moment. How could he have said those things to this precious girl? How?! Jake knew he needed to fix this situation and fast, but would she accept his apology? He sure as hell wouldn't if someone who claimed to be his best friend spoke to him in that disrespectful manner.

He quickly reached forward and used a gentle hand to bring her face to his. The look of hurt and sadness filling her eyes damn near killed him. "I'm sorry, that was bang out of order. I shouldn't have said those things."

Bella simply nodded, still visibly hurting from his harsh words. _God, you are such an asshole, Black._

This was unfortunately how their night continued until Lauren grasped his wrist and yanked him out of his seat. "C'mon Jakey! I love this song!" she squealed as _David Guetta ft Taped Rai - Just One Last Time_ pumped out of the speakers.

"Dance with me!" she demanded with a twisted smile. It wasn't a question and he knew it. As Lauren turned and dragged him towards the dance floor, he snuck a quick glance back to Bella and saw her watching him longingly.

Jake sighed audibly and shook his head._ Fucking hell, just kill me now._

~YTYKM~

This was such bullshit! Bella was supposed to be his date for tonight, not that jumped up little skank! Why in the holy hell did he ask Lauren over her?! However, much she tried to make sense of the messed up situation she currently found herself in, she came back with absolutely nothing.

Bella huffed and slumped back into the satin cushion beneath her, enviously watching as _she_ placed her orange hands around his neck and forced him closer.

_**'This is the edge of patience... '**_

Her stomach twisted and dropped as the betrayal she felt towards Jake was patently visible on her pale features. He wrapped his strong, muscular arms around Lauren's stick thin waist and gazed at the woman in front of him. Bella couldn't see his expression as he turned his back on her and lowered his face towards Lauren's. _ Please don't let him kiss her! Please!_

_**'Even though it hurts, I can't slow down, walls are closing in and I hit the ground...'**_

Bella couldn't make herself turn away as Lauren ran her fake nails across his bronze neckline, sensually tugging at his short, black hair. She swallowed the primal growl that threatened to erupt from her body as she witnessed another woman touch what belonged to her.

**_'Whispers of tomorrow echo in my mind, just one last time... just one last time...'_**

How dare that cow put her hands on him? She wasn't even good enough to scrape the feces from the bottom of his shoe, and yet she was holding and dancing with him like they were lovers.

The worst part about all of this was he was letting her. He wasn't pushing her off in disgust; he was embracing her and moving provocatively with her.

"So Swan, wanna hit the floor and grind the night away with the Quilmeister?" he asked with a devilish smirk, as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Bella couldn't help but laugh. She loved that about Quil. No matter what the problem, he always found a way of putting a smile back on her face... much like somebody else she knew.

She shook her head and replied, "Thanks, _Quilmeister_, but I'm good. Why don't you go ask one of those ladies over there?" Bella pointed to a group of drunken ladies waving ludicrously at him while giggling their heads off.

He scoffed and waved his hand dismissively at them. "Nah, who needs those bimbos when I have you? Besides," he lowered his mouth to her ear. The smell of his vodka-breath filled her nostrils, making her turn away from the stench. "It would totally piss off Jake, and I'm so drunk that if he hits me I won't feel a thing. So it's all good!" He exclaimed with a beaming smile, looking considerably pleased with himself.

It was then that something struck her. How did he know that she was lusting after Jake? How did he know that her dancing with Quil would bother Jake? Had Jake said something, or was she reading too much into a perfectly innocent situation? God! Were all men this hard to read or was it just Jake?

"I can't see why my dancing with you would annoy Jake. He doesn't think of me that way and besides... he has his hands full." She turned and motioned towards the pair grinding on the dance floor. Well, to give him credit,_ she_ was doing the grinding and he was looking... well... embarrassed.

"Swan, give it up. I'm not as stupid as I look. I knew exactly who you were talking about earlier in the diner, and I've seen the way you look at him," he paused and playfully nudged her shoulder. "I've also seen the way he looks at you. Dude can't keep his eyes off you."

Unimaginable amounts of hope filled her body at the thought of Jake returning her feelings for him. Was it possible there would finally be a chance for them? Or was Quil just telling her what she wanted to hear?

_Stop overthinking things!_ She scolded herself._ Just live for the moment and forget about the rest._

Just as she was about to decline his generous offer of distraction, out of the corner of her eye she saw that sleazy, devious little bitch place her hands on _her_ man's perfectly fine ass and grasp him firmly.

That fucking did it! Fire, anger and adrenaline shot through her body as she watched Lauren seductively lick her blood red lips and narrow her scheming eyes at the man Bella loved, while smirking mischievously. God! What an absolute hussy!

She reached out and gripped Quil's wrist, making him smirk smugly before pulling him out of the booth and onto the crowded dance floor. Bella's deadly gaze was locked on Lauren's twig-like figure as she felt Quil turn her around so she was against his chest and place his hands on her hips.

Bella knew Quil thought nothing more of this dance than just two friends having fun, and that was exactly how she wanted it to stay. However as _Rihanna's - Skin_ erupted from the speakers, and her eyes found Jake's, she found an ulterior motive. She was sick and tired of being cast aside as if she were nothing. Bella was going to show that man _exactly_ what he was missing out on - thanks to his genius idea of inviting Lauren as his date and not her!

Two could play at this game.

~YTYKM~

Torture didn't even begin to describe how Jake felt as Lauren wiggled her body against him like a snake. There was nothing sensual about the way she was moving against him; if anything it felt robotic and uncomfortable, it was like she was dry humping him!

Nothing like his dance with Bella.

Fuck, Bella. He sighed inaudibly as her beautifully sad eyes continued to haunt him as he danced with the devil. What the hell was he doing standing on his dance floor with his arms around the very woman who humiliated _his_ Bells at her graduation? What the fuck was going on in his sick and twisted mind?

Christ, he should admit himself into the mental hospital. This had to be one of the worst decisions he'd ever made.

Jake swallowed thickly and tried not to think of anything other than holding his Bella in his arms. He wanted that so fucking badly, but instead he had some cold-hearted bitch that only looked out for herself, rubbing her body against him in the most revolting of ways.

_Don't throw up!_ He told himself as he looked down at Lauren. _Just get me through this damn night!_

_**'The mood is set, see you already know what's next, TV on blast turn it down, turn it down, don't want it to clash with my body screaming out...'**_

Desperately needing some kind of distraction from this unbearable torture, Jake began to discreetly glance around the club - looking for only one woman.

God, Jake missed her so damn much. He wanted to see her perfect face so badly he could practically taste it. Thinking of Bella, and the evening he should have been having, was just too fucking painful.

He groaned and pursed his lips together as he forced down the burning anger and frustration that threatened to erupt from his body. This shit was so wrong! All he wanted was to be happy with Bella, to hold and kiss her in public, and tell her how much he loved her. He badly wanted to spend the rest of his life looking into her stunning brown eyes and seeing her return his affections. Instead, he was backed into a corner with Lenny and Lauren, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

With his heart breaking at those morose thoughts, he looked up to the ceiling of the club and closed his eyes, praying to whichever God was looking down on him, to just give him the strength to do this and get through the evening. Jake took a deep, shaky breath and lowered his eyes back to the other dancers bumping and grinding with their partners.

As his pained eyes glanced around the club, his gaze landed on Quil dancing - well, if you can call practically humping the girl's leg dancing! - with a little brunette girl. Jake chuckled lightly as he watched his best friend try some pretty raunchy moves on the girl. He wasn't able to see who she was, but she bore a striking resemblance to Bella. She stood around the same height, and from what he could see, she was more or less the same size. Her hair colour was identical to Bella's, but this girl seemed more... confident in the way she moved. Jake knew Bella would never dream of moving so seductively, unless she was intoxicated.

_Not true_, said the little voice in Jake's head._ Bella oozed confidence when she danced with you all those weeks ago._

_**'I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh, I got a secret so I'm a drop 'em to the floor, oh...'**_

The girl began to move languidly with Quil, resting her hands on his shoulders as he leaned down and whispered something undoubtedly flirtatious in her ear. Jake observed as the girl's shoulders shook with laughter. The crowd around them began to trickle to the outside of the dance floor, allowing Jake the opportunity to see who the girl was. It was then that he was struck with an overwhelming sense of familiarity. He knew this girl!

There was no fucking way!

No, there was no way that the brown haired beauty dancing with Quil was his Bella. It just wasn't a possibility; she was sitting in the booth talking to Jessica, but as he snuck a look over his shoulder, pain and anger clutched his heart. She wasn't there.

Rage exploded through his veins as he watched the erotic little scene play out before him. Bella was dancing with Quil in the exact same way she had danced with Jake! Their bodies were pressed tightly together, his hands rested on her delectable hips and she slowly ground into his body.

What the fuck?!

Jake's body tensed, his arms instantly dropped from around Lauren's waist, while he clenched his fists. His eyes were wide in anger and rage, his nostrils flared as his breathing became harsh and rapid. There was no fucking way this was happening! How dare that prick put his filthy paws on _his_ Bells! Jake saw red; he was so damn pissed! He wanted to barge his way through the remaining couples - all but fucking each other on his dance floor - and tear Bella away from that asshole's slimy grip, and then give his so-called friend the beat down of his mother fucking life!

He subconsciously moved Lauren out of his way and took the first step towards the pair of_ lovers_, when she reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Jake?" she purred, "I hope you weren't thinking of leaving me here? I'm not finished dancing, and as my date for the night, it's your job to make sure _all_ my needs are satisfied."

Jake growled, gritted his teeth, in two minds as to whether to tell her to fuck the hell off or somehow pretend he hadn't seen the sick little show in front of him, and continue trying to dance with her.

However she didn't give him time to respond. Lauren grabbed him roughly and pulled him back behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Meanwhile his deadly gaze was still trained on Bella and Quil. This was fucking torture! He'd never wanted to kill anyone more in his entire damn life! She was supposed to be here with him, not that prick!

It was going to take every ounce of his self-restraint not to race over there and claim what was his and let Quil fucking Ateara leave this club in one piece. He wanted to tear the bastard's head clean off! Dangle his skeleton in his hands and dance on his lifeless body!

Jake growled loudly, not giving a shit whether Lauren heard. If it wasn't for her, he could have been the one Bella was grinding on! He gathered his shit and tried his damnedest to calm down, but each time he closed his eyes or inhaled, all he could see and smell was Bella. It was like she had overtaken his senses.

Halfway through the song, Quil turned her around and pressed his - soon to be chopped off! - dick into her fine little ass. Her gorgeous brown eyes scanned her surroundings, taking in everything from the colour on the walls to the smell of smoke, sex and alcohol floating around in the air. Slowly, she turned her gaze over towards the booth they shared with their friends. Jake's eyes remained locked on her as she continued to look around, eventually colliding with his.

Though he was absolutely fucking fuming, he couldn't help but feel the insane rush of desire and lust for the drop dead gorgeous woman staring him down. There was a fire in her eyes that he'd never seen before, a confidence about her that just made her look impossibly sexy. Fuck! He wanted to be the one dancing and evoking that from her! Not Quil!

Someone must seriously hate him.

Their eyes remained locked as the song entered the chorus. Jake watched enviously as Bella reached behind her and ran her hands up Quil's torso.

_**'No teasing, you waited long enough, go deep I'ma throw it at ya, can't catch it, don't hold back you know I like it rough, know I'm feeling ya, huh, know ya liking it, huh...'**_

Jake and Bella were consuming each other with their hungry, liquid eyes, almost begging for one another. In their minds, they were the only two people in the room. Bella gazed at him with those sexy, hooded, brown eyes, her entire body sang to him - called to him. He wanted her so badly it was becoming painful. They slowly made their way towards one another, coming together like magnets. Jake's eyes were mesmerised by the sensual sway of her hips and the look of pure desire in her eyes.

_**'So why you standing over there with ya clothes on? Baby strip down for me go on take 'em off, don't worry baby, I'ma meet you halfway, 'cause I know you wanna see me...'**_

They came together. Immediately his arms reached out and snaked around her waist, pulling her into him. He had wanted this all night and there was no way in hell he would let this opportunity pass by. Bella sighed happily and melted into his body, her arms lifted and locked around his neck, ultimately lowering his face towards hers. The pads of her fingers began to rub soothing circles over the nape of his neck as he ran the tip of his index finger slowly up and down her spine. They both shivered with anticipation as the music kept them locked in their own little world. Bella rested her head on his shoulder while placing soft kisses over his white shirt. Jake groaned and pursed his lips together. He wanted to feel those lips all over his body, he wanted her to touch him in ways he'd only ever fantasised about.

_**'Boy I know you wanna touch, breathing down my neck, I can tell you wanna - and now you want it like, want you to feel it now...'**_

As if she read his mind, Bella unbuttoned the top of his shirt and pulled it to the side, revealing a patch of golden skin. She lowered her head and slipped out her tongue, sensually licking from the top of his pectoral to the base of his neck. Jake hissed in pleasure, and tightened his grip on her waist. Bella smiled against his skin and finally latched those beautiful lips onto him.

_**'No heels, no shirt, no skirt, all I'm in is just skin, no jeans take 'em off, wanna feel your skin, you a beast, you know that I like that...'**_

Her left hand lowered to the side of his neck where she palmed and pulled him closer. He couldn't help but let out several grunts and groans as her lips and teeth kissed, sucked, nibbled and scraped his skin.

Fuck, she felt so good.

**_'C'mere baby, all I wanna see you in is just skin..."_**

Jake threw his head back in ecstasy, and pulled her body forcefully against him. Bella sighed, moaned and panted in his ear as her warm, fruity breath ghosted across his earlobe, cheek and lips.

_**'I'm loving your skin...'**_

He couldn't hold back anymore, the need to taste her skin, kiss her, feel her was just too much. His head fell into the crook of her neck and he nuzzled her skin, greedily inhaling her delicious scent, gently nibbling on her jawline. She moaned his name and dug her nails into his shoulders as his softly pressed his lips into her pale skin. Her hands reached up and threaded through his hair as he provocatively slid his trembling hands over her delectable curves, groaning as he brushed against the swell of her perfect ass. Jake clenched his hands into fists and began to knead the tender skin there. Bella thrust her hips into his groin, groaning as his hard cock pressed into her stomach. Jake's eyes rolled into his head as her hips brushed his shaft. His left hand reached lower and cupped her fine ass, while his free hand lifted to her waist and supported her lower back as she arched her body into him.

_**'All in baby, don't hold nothing back, wanna take control ain't nothing wrong with that, say you like it how I feel, ain't gotta tell me that, just put your skin baby on my skin...'**_

They weren't just dancing; they were making love to each other with their eyes, hands and mouths. Nothing had ever felt more erotic and natural than this moment right here. The way they bit and kissed their bodies, ran their hands over each other, not being able to get enough and panted and moaned in ecstasy, it was life altering.

At least, that was what he wanted to see. It wasn't until the tempo of the music changed, that he snapped back to reality and realised everything he had just felt with Bella was a twisted fantasy.

He was still dancing with the devil in disguise and Bella was still wrapped around that fuckhead. Or so he thought.

As he glanced down, expecting to see the blonde haired devil incarnate, his eyes widened in surprise. He instantly took a wary step backwards, not sure if this was a hallucination. However, as he continued to gaze into those gorgeous brown eyes, some part of him knew this was real. The woman he _should_ have been here with had now replaced the woman he _was_ here with, and the mere thought made his heart soar.

So many nights he had dreamt of holding Bella. Feeling her body flush against his, his arms wrapped around her beautiful figure, and now she was finally here - in his arms. Jake wasn't sure how this had happened as minutes before she was in another man's arms, but he wasn't about to waste another moment of this precious time over-thinking things, not when his brown haired, red lipped, doe-eyed angel was finally back in his arms.

Fuck, he was in heaven.

He'd be damned if he was letting her get away again.

"Jake..." She moaned his name seductively, as one of his hands journeyed down her body and settled on her clothed hip.

Relief, elation and pure unadulterated love surged throughout his body as he smiled softly. Jake closed his eyes, placed his forehead against hers and thanked his lucky stars that she was actually here.

He heard her attempt to speak again and immediately placed his finger on her lips. "Shush, don't say anything. I'm the one who has the explaining to do," he told her softly, his eyes still closed as his nose nuzzled hers. "I've been a complete prick and you'll never know how sorry I am, baby. You, you are my everything. Without you I don't exist. And I know I'm a selfish and jealous prick, but I can't stand the thought of you being with anyone else. Here in my arms is where you belong, and I'm going to do everything I fucking can to keep you here." Jake's mouth hovered over hers; their lips were parted as they both began to breathe heavily. Jake lifted his hand and cupped her delicate skin, his mouth ghosted over her face and skimmed over her cheek.

"I made the mistake of letting you slip away once and I _will not_ make the same mistake twice." he told her with conviction. His fingers gently stroked her smooth cheeks. This was the moment he was going to make everything right. Jake was being given a second chance, an opportunity to do the right thing and be the man Bella desperately needed. Like fuck was he letting it go to waste. "You are _mine_, goddamn it. _Mine_. No other fucker will ever touch you again. I will rip apart any asshole who tries to take what's mine. You are mine and don't you ever forget it."

Before she could even respond, her delicious strawberry scent had wafted up his nostrils and filled his head, ultimately driving him crazy with desire. Jake grabbed her by the back of the neck and smashed his lips against her. He wouldn't hold back this time. He was going to give her everything. Jake slipped his tongue out and forcefully ran it across her soft lips. His tongue roughly parted her lips, delving into her warm little mouth, demanding she surrender to him.

She moaned loudly into his mouth, causing him to groan in response. Fuck, she sounded amazing. Bella had completely overtaken his senses. He didn't care about anyone else. All he heard, saw, tasted, felt and smelled was Bella Swan.

Jake would spend the rest of his life kissing these beautiful lips if only she would let him.

~YTYKM~

Bella could feel everything Jake was imagining as she danced for him. She may have started out with an ulterior motive, but the moment they locked eyes, everything just vanished. All her hate, betrayal, sadness, hurt... It all just disappeared into thin air. If anything, she felt sexy. Knowing that Jake was thinking about only her and watching her every movement while he held another woman, sent shivers over her spine. Of course she wanted to be the woman in his arms and not that bullying bitch, and of course she felt hurt that he chose to dance with Lauren instead of his best friend, but something told her that he wasn't as... dedicated to their dance as Lauren.

Bella continued to grind and move her body seductively against Quil; however, he wasn't the one she was thinking of when she ran her hands over his hard chest, or pressed her ass into his groin. Jake was the only man clouding her mind. His hands were the ones she wanted to feel touching, massaging and caressing her body, not Quil's.

She found herself lost in the beat of the song as it pumped from the speakers and vibrated over her entire body. For the first time all night, Bella finally felt a sense of freedom and-dare she say it?-happiness.

That was until she turned back around and saw an intensely passionate glance being exchanged between Jake and Lauren. A fierce pain pierced her stomach as she watched Jake close his eyes and lean down and into Lauren's neck. This wasn't a friendly exchange, this was one of lovers.

Bella's grip loosened on Quil and her seductive dance halted to a stop as her eyes widened in fear. She felt sick to the stomach. Bella watched the horrific scene play out before her eyes. They edged closer and closer until she could practically feel his breath ghosting across her lips. She shook her head in denial, refusing to believe what she was witnessing was real. She was begging, imploring him, with her eyes to just stop and look at her. Anything! Tears of betrayal stung the backs of her eyes as her throat began to constrict.

That's when he shattered the remainder of her broken heart.

He kissed Lauren Mallory.

It wasn't just a quick peck; it was a full on surrender-to-me kiss, and that's exactly what she did.

She surrendered to the man who owned Bella's heart.

The very same man refused to give Bella his heart.

She couldn't take anymore. Her world had fallen apart around her. She could barely breathe, let alone think. Her legs threatened to give way if she didn't move fast. She wanted to move, she wanted to run away and never look back! But as much as she tried, nothing happened. Bella was paralyzed.

Seconds later, when she thought she could take no more, Jake lowered his hands to cup Lauren's fake, annoying, little ass and groaned so loudly she could hear it from where she stood.

Hurt and humiliation flooded her entire body. That was it; she was done.

Bella ripped her body from Quil's hold, causing him to look at her in confusion. She didn't care; she couldn't care about anything other than getting out of this pure hell.

The tears streamed down her face as she pushed her way through the sea of dancing bodies, a slight feeling of déjà vu crept into her mind as she violently wiped the tears from her face and ran towards the toilets.

How much _more_ was Jake going to put her through? How much more was she going to _let_ him put her through? Their time together obviously meant nothing to him. Their amazing kiss and the sensational way he made her feel as their lips touched for the very first time had now been overshadowed by the sick and twisted scene she had just witnessed.

As she pushed opened the door of the ladies toilets, she ran into an open cubicle. She slammed it shut and fell to the floor in a hot, sobbing mess as the injustices of the last month and tonight came screaming back to her, the sheer force of it knocking her backwards.

She was done with trying to make him see that she was the woman he should be with. Done with trying to get his attention, done with loving a man who clearly didn't feel the same kind of love for her, and done with repeatedly feeling like her entire world was falling to pieces around her.

Bella Swan was done with Jacob Black.

* * *

**Please don't kill me! I promise it gets better... :D **

**So what do you think? Should she forgive him? Make him grovel? Make him suffer? Or should she just move on and forget about him?**

*****ALERT*****

**There will be ****_another_**** poll on my page for you to vote for the next story you'd like updated! Vote and I shall make it so!**

**Thank you soooooo much to all of you who read, but please review and lemme know what you think, I'd love to hear from you :)**

**OK, that's me over and out!**

**Until the next time!**

**Much love, Cat x**


	11. Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart

Props to my main girl _Simply Jaded4 _and _Jessi Pooks _for pre-reading and beta'ing this.

**I do not condone use of drugs! It just went well with the story line!**

**I apologies for any confusion with the last chapter. I hope I have kind cleared it up with this. **

**Song inspiration **_**Alicia Keys - Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart.**_

* * *

**10. Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart**

_"Have you ever tried sleeping with a broken heart? Well you could try sleeping in my bed."_

Several painful, long - extremely long - days had gone by since the devastating, humiliating night at Reverie. Bella had kept true to her word and stayed clear of Jacob Black. She refrained from contacting him and suppressed every powerful urge and plea from her heart - begging her, imploring her - to talk to him and find out the truth. Bella knew deep down inside that there was no point. No point of fighting for something that clearly wasn't there; it was simply a sick and twisted glimpse of what her heart truly wanted. Clearly somewhere along the never-ending road of their friendship, she had mistaken his kindness, authenticity and affection for something deeper - stronger. It was a mistake she would never make again.

On the night of the club's anniversary, Bella spent several hours held up in her room, refusing to speak to anyone, eat, and drink... anything. She shook and sobbed into her pillow as the injustices of the night came screaming back to her. Her body trembled and ranked as her unshed tears finally broke free. Her mother tried to soothe her, hold her, take care of her, but nothing worked. The pure pain she felt was too great. It was stupid and laughable but she felt lifeless. Her sun, her warmth, and the man she called her best friend, the love of her life had betrayed her in the worst possible way and she wasn't naive enough to think they would overcome this.

Jessica had called and demanded - in a protective sisterly manner - to know what had gone on, why Bella had spent the remainder of that god awful night sitting in the booth looking defeated, crushed and beaten. She had drowned her sorrows in gallons of fruit juice, wishing it was something stronger. Although it seemed to be doing a pretty fine job as each gulp of the sugary drink managed to dissolve and erase her problems. Bella felt cold, broken, torn, empty... zombified. All of her energy had drained; all of her fight had been wiped out. She had given up. It was too hard - too hard to fight the same constant, tiring battle when all she wanted was for him to fight for her for once... just once!

However all the drink, loud music and cigarette smoke in the world could not remove the sickening images rushing through her head, repeatedly showing her what she would never experience, what she would be missing out on. Jake's fingertips clinging to her body like there was no tomorrow_. Her_ slutty, disgusting mouth was devouring his as she explored him with her tongue. The heart-wrenching sound of his moan as she pulled him closer and wrapped her fingers around his biceps.

It was all too much.

Bella made the mistake of letting several tears escape her heartbroken eyes and numerous strangled cries of hurt and rejection unleash from her throat, ultimately getting the attention of Quil and Embry. They were just as worried about her as Jessica, if not more. They looked at her with sad eyes as they observed her fall apart in their arms. She was their sister-they may not be blood, but they loved her and saw her as a member of their family and it physically killed them to see her so upset, so distraught.

After Bella had calmed her hysterical sobs, she wiped her tears and thanked them for being there for her. She told them that she would be okay and it was best for her to head home, but that wasn't enough for her brothers. They were raging. Absolutely-one hundred percent-fucking raging. There was only one asshole to thank for that: Jake Black.

_With Bella safely out of the way, both Quil and Embry put on their game face and headed towards the mother fucker that had caused so much aggravation. The pushed their way through the crowd of randy, drunk and undoubtedly high clubbers and headed towards their best friend. Neither one of them was about to get in between a couple having a spat, but this was different. Bella was their sister, they loved and protected her and that fuckhead wasn't about to barge in and torment the life out of her with his player antics._

_Their target was in sight. They stopped for a second, fist pumped each other, pumping and psyching each other out for what could be one heck of a fight and continued to barge their way through the sea of bodies._

_Moments later, they were standing side by side with an oblivious Jake, his tongue deep down the slut's throat as they continued to grind onto one another. It was disturbing and they had seen enough._

_In a flash, Quil and Embry grabbed Jake by the collar and ripped him from the little skank, throwing him across the room, crashing to the ground with such a force the dance floor trembled. The crowd gasped loudly and all scampered to the edge of the floor, knowing a full blown war was about to take place._

_Jake scrambled to his feet, his entire body shaking with rage as he stared at his friends in disbelief. "What the fuck, man?!" he roared, rage evident upon his face as his tired, bloodshot eyes grew wider under his fiery fury from being torn from his Bells._

_Meanwhile, Lauren was screaming and hollering behind them, demanding they let go of her date... yeah, like fuck! It was her fucking fault they were doing this!_

_"Just what the__** hell**__ do you think you're doing?!" she hissed, grabbing Embry by the shirt sleeve and yanking him towards her._

_He turned his hateful gaze onto the plastic bimbo and calmly replied, "Lauren, I suggest you stay out of this." He paused, his nostrils flaring under his focus, "You've caused enough trouble."_

_Lauren recoiled, and her lips pursed into a thin line as she - in mere seconds - adopted the stone, albeit lethal, look of Medusa. "How __**dare**__ you!" she fumed. "I hardly think it's my fault if your friend finds me... irresistible," her venomous look rapidly transformed into a smug, belittling smirk._

_"Oh please," Embry retorted suddenly. "The only reason he's here with you is because he couldn't be here with the woman he loves." Before the Paris Hilton-wannabe could defend herself, he spoke up again. "Now, I'm trying to be nice to you here, but I can always change that," Embry told her aloofly. "Leave. Now. I will not tell you again." _

_Meanwhile, Quil was red with rage, his brows knitted together under his intense scrutiny of Jake, while his first clenched by the side of his body. As they edged closer to one another, Quil's breathing became heavy, his nostrils flared from his anger. He stalked menacingly towards Jake and looked him dead in the eyes, his stance never faltering once. "You're a piece of work, you know that, Black?" he seethed, trying his damnedest not to lay the asshole out._

_Jake straightened his suit and glared murderously at his so-called friend, then stood tall, his chest also heaving heavily under his rage and his entire body shaking. He stepped up and into Quil's face, their vicious gaze trained on one another, their fists balled and ready to throw the first punch._

_After what felt like an eternity of the "I'm bigger than you are" bullshit, a low and deep primal growl erupted from within Jake. "You need to step the fuck back before I put you the fuck back," he said through gritted teeth, his body itching to end the bullshit and get back to kissing the woman he loved._

_Quil chuckled menacingly, his malicious stare never once leaving Jake's. He clutched his heart in mock amusement and in a flash he deadpanned, "Make me, asshole."_

_Jake snarled animalistically, his face contorted in an all-consuming anger, while his nostrils flared as his eyes flashed and closed into slits as he stalked forwards slightly and said in a low, venomous hiss, "Don't get me upset, or things are gonna get very ugly."_

_Quil snorted, "Quit acting like a fucking pussy, Black. What's your deal? I thought you and Bella were all into each other and shit? Or were you just trying to get into her pants?"_

_Jake sneered, furious at the way this prick was talking about his Bells. What the fuck was their problem?! " Watch. Your fucking. Mouth," he seethed, turning a dangerous glare onto Quil, before stepping further into his face. "And from what I've seen, you seem to be doing a pretty damn good job of getting into her... pants yourself." The very thought of this dickhead even touching his girl was making him shudder in disgust and jealousy._

_Quil laughed menacingly and smirked, "What's the matter, Casanova? Jealous?"_

_Jake growled louder, taking a forceful step forwards, his hands rose to shove Quil back, until Embry stepped in between the quarrelling pair and tried to sedate the situation. "Alright ladies, that's enough." He paused, looking to Jake, "Quil, go check on Bella. Make sure she's ok, I've got this."_

_Before Quil could protest, Jake scoffed and rudely interjected. "What the fuck is wrong with you two?! You're the ones who just ripped us apart!"_

_Both Quil and Embry looked at each other in disbelief._

_"Em, man, he's fucking lost it," Quil sneered in disgust._

_"Now, Quil."_

_He hesitated slightly, not liking this one bit and added, "Can't I hit him just once before I go? For Bella?"_

_"No, Quil. Just go find her. Now."_

_He sighed in frustration, shot Jake a disgusted look and took off towards the entrance of the club to find Bella and make sure she was ok, while Embry and Jake were left facing each other out on the dance floor._

_Embry stared directly at Jake, his stone gaze never breaking as he said in a low, authoritative tone, "We need to talk. Now."_

_Jake snarled and glared at Embry. "You're damn fucking right we do. What the fuck was that about?!" he spat, confusion and betrayal exploding through his veins._

_Embry stared at his friend in shock. Seriously? He was going to stand here and pretend like he'd done nothing wrong? Like everyone had just imagined him grinding all up on Lauren slutty Mallory and breaking Bella's heart? Fuck, the dude had serious issues!_

_"What's going on, dude? I thought you were into Bella?"_

_Jake laughed incredulously. "Are you off your head? Didn't you see me kissing her?"_

_"No, Black. I saw you playing tonsil tennis with Lauren freakin' Mallory!" Embry shot back, now becoming slightly pissed at his friend's pretence. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"_

_Jake stood opposite him, all the colour drained from his face. He felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. His body was paralyzed and frozen to the floor. Why would Embry say something so below the belt?! Why?! "W-What?" He choked out, his eyes widening in fear. "What the fuck are you talking about, Call. I was kissing__** Bella**__!" Jake exclaimed angrily, denial spreading through his body like wildfire._

_This wasn't happening! She was there! Seconds ago! His Bells. Jake's beautiful Swan. And yet...it made no sense for Embry to lie._

_Embry sighed in exasperation, the evening's events now taking their toll on him. He shook his head and softened his angered expression. "You weren't kissing Bella, bro. You were kissing Lauren."_

_Jake stood speechless as he shook his head repeatedly in denial. "N-No. No! That's not possible! She was right here! I was hold..." he faded off as it all began to come running back to him._

_It felt like his heart would explode, his lungs were about to fail at any given moment, and his knees would give way from under him. This couldn't be happening!_

_Embry reached out and laid a sympathetic hand on Jake's shoulder. "She left about fifteen minutes ago, man. The poor girl was distraught. What the hell were you thinking, bro?"_

_Jake stared at the ground in disbelief, his eyes widened in fear while his hands were clutched around his head. This wasn't possible; it must be some kind of sick nightmare. A lump the size of Mount Everest formed in his throat as everything hit him all at once. He was so fucking stupid! How could he kiss a slut like Lauren and then believe it was his beautiful, talented, creative, clumsy, sexy, dream woman? How?!_

_No. No. No. No! This wasn't happening! It was a bad dream and any second now he'd wake up. Jake was barely standing in the middle of his dance floor; his heart crying out and bleeding uncontrollably for all the unimaginable amounts of hurt he had caused the very woman he had sworn to protect. He was about to collapse to his knees and breakdown into violent sobs as the realisation of what he had done hit him harder than anything he had ever experienced. He felt like someone had ripped out his heart and torn it in half in front of him._

_Tears of disgust stung the backs of his eyes like needles in a cushion as his knees shook aggressively. Suddenly he felt like he couldn't breathe: the walls were closing in on him, the cigarette smoke was coating his lungs like a thick liquid and quickly slowing his rapid breathing; he felt like he was being suffocated. His head was spinning furiously._

_Before Jake knew what was happening, Embry lifted his Jake's arm and carefully pulled him into a standing position. "C'mon, don't breakdown in front of half of Washington, bro."_

_They slowly, cautiously made their way through the jumping and dancing bodies. Jake's body grew heavy as they walked; he was finding it increasingly harder to stay upright. What the hell? He hadn't drank that much, if any! Jake shook his clouded head in an attempt to sober himself, but it didn't work; if anything, the simple action only made him feel worse. Embry was right- he needed to get out of here. The place was fucking with his head. The loud music, smoke, people dancing and constantly bumping into him - it was all starting to make him feel claustrophobic._

_As they stumbled through the club, Jake's vision blurred and his entire body - as well as Embry's - crashed sideways and smashed into the wall. Embry tripped and struggled to move them back into a standing position. After several failed attempts, Embry threw Jake's limp arm around his shoulder and managed to get him to lean his weight onto him. As they walked, Embry narrowed his eyes in confusion towards his friend's sluggish behaviour. This wasn't normal, something was definitely off._

_What the fuck was going on? Jake felt drowsy, tired, and lethargic, his depth perception was way off, his head spun violently and his eyelids were heavy and weighted as he tried with gargantuan effort to blink._

_Once they reached his office, Embry kicked open the door with such force that the damn thing nearly came off its hinges, and placed Jake gingerly on his leather couch. He collapsed into it, his dizzy head fell backwards lazily from his inability to keep it up straight. Where had his strength gone? His entire body has grown limp as if all of the muscle in his body had dissolved into mere goo. His heavy eyelids fluttered to a close as Embry called out his name and slapped his face trying to bring him around. Jake was paralysed; he couldn't do or say anything. As his eyelids dropped he saw a thick blackness rapidly approaching him and softly calling out his name. That's when it hit him._

_He'd been drugged and he knew exactly by whom: Lenny._

_As Jake's mind slipped further into unconsciousness, he heard the concerned voice of his friend and the soft, heavenly voice of his Bells. She was there, right in front of him, looking so very beautiful. She wore a mind-blowing smile on her stunning face that would put angels to shame. Her gorgeous, brown locks moved perfectly over her shoulders as a light breeze lifted the silky strands and carried them with it, dancing to a silent tune, as she swayed her perfect body towards him. Bella smiled at him kindly; the warm aura radiating from her immediately soothed him. Her slender fingers reached out, soundlessly calling for him - urging him to intertwine their fingers and their love and follow her into a land where his dreams, hopes and ambitions were still very much alive._

_Jake willingly reached out and placed his trembling hand in hers, sighing contentedly as she smiled the smile she reserved for him, and curled her little fingers around his large ones, letting them meld together as one - almost as if their hands and bodies were made for the other. They merged together perfectly; it was effortless, easy - natural._

_Just before sleep consumed him completely, he parted his chapped lips, his head dropped to the side, as he with little force mumbled the name of the one person he wanted to run to, hold in his arms and love until the day he died, but he knew what he had done was unjustifiable. There was no hope. He had hurt her beyond repair and fucked everything up all because of one stupid, vile, vicious little girl and his incapability to listen to his heart and man up._

_This was all his fault and he knew it would take a fucking miracle for her to talk to him again._

_Darkness clouded his mind and prohibited him from tormenting himself further as the noises buzzing around him slowly faded into nothing. A silent, pained tear escaped his eyes as his best friend and love of his life's name left him lips and he finally found his peace. "Bells..."_

~YTYKM~

Bella would be lying if she said that she didn't miss him. She did, more than words could possibly say. Life wasn't the same without him, and if anything, the unbearable pain that clutched and clung onto her heart was a thousand times more agonising this time around. She felt hurt, betrayed, lied to, led on, used, played and any other evil, wicked words that came to mind.

Who knew being in love with someone could hurt this bad?

How could he have been so selfish? Did he hate her that much that he'd suck face with the very person who tormented her throughout her school years? What had she done to deserve to be treated in such a vile, foul manner, when all she had ever done was stand by and remain loyal to him?

Obviously, that meant absolutely nothing to him.

Ever since Bella could remember, Jake had been the only man she had ever loved, even before she knew what the word meant. He had been the man she compared all her boyfriends to, the person she dreamt about at night, wished was holding her, kissing her and touching her in ways that only couples in love do. Now, however, all she saw was the man he'd become within the last few years: a player.

Anger and rage consumed her body as she realised she had been led on - played. Jake bewitched her, made her think she was something special - unique- but really all she was was bragging material. Hell, she wasn't even that! He was patently ashamed and disgusted by the thought of having people know that he had kissed his best friend; that he'd run out on the one woman who loved and cherished him for the man he truly was underneath all the layers of lies and bullshit. Instead he had taken solace and pleasure in a woman - or rather, skank - that only wanted him because of his popularity status.

It made Bella sick, watching him drown under her spell, observing him follow her around like a lost fucking puppy. It was pathetic, and not the man she had come to love.

If that was truly the kind of man her best friend had become, she knew there would be no room in her life for a person like that.

Bella had allowed him have a power over her like no other man. He charmed, befriended, protected and shielded her from the evil of the world, but what he failed to mention was that he was the one wicked force that would break her down and tear her apart.

And she didn't know if she would ever recover.

~YTYKM~

Since that night, Bella had tried her best to resume normal activities. It hurt like hell to not have her best friend in her life, but at the same time, it needed to be done. She needed to do this for her own peace of mind - to prove to herself that she didn't need him in her life, that she was more than capable of doing things by herself.

Charlie and Seth noticed her withdrawn behaviour, but thankfully held off on the questions and interrogations. They all kept their distance, but told her they were there if she needed them. For that, she was grateful.

Instead of continuing her pity party, Bella buried herself deep within her work. She attended meetings, met with potential clients, assisted on events for employees further up the corporate ladder and waded her way through endless amounts of paperwork. Whenever she wasn't working or planning this fucking birthday surprise for the man she was doing her best to avoid like the plague, Bella spent some time with her parents, Seth and Bree.

She was grateful for the distraction, and every once in awhile, found herself having fun- until she drove past Reverie or received a text or call from Jake begging her to talk to him, to give him a chance to explain. Then she found herself back at square one, feeling the hole where her heart used to be throb and pulsate painfully. The brick wall she had built to protect herself started to crack and fall to pieces. The tough exterior she adopted melted into mush as she heard his sad, dejected, scared and tearful voice try numerous times to apologise and destroy everything she had fought hard to achieve.

Bella knew that if she'd stayed at home much longer - caged and imprisoned within her four walls - she would have gone out of her mind. The images that were still swimming around her head, taunting and mocking her of the very thing she'd never have, became considerably more prominent and malicious. She couldn't get it out of her head no matter how hard she tried. It was useless; there was no going back for them this time. Whatever they had was over.

~YTYKM~

For days Jake stayed at home, once again drowning his sorrows in alcohol, trying to block out the pain in Bella's voice when he rung and begged her for forgiveness.

_Jake clumsily placed his beer bottle on his glass table, his sluggish eyes watching as the bottle tipped and fell onto the floor. He watched as the amber liquid ran across the wooden flooring, just as his hope of regaining her trust was rapidly diminishing. Nothing else mattered except from speaking to her - his Bells. He needed to talk to her, make her see that he'd made a stupid and unforgivable mistake but she HAD to forgive him. If she didn't, he wasn't sure how he would cope._

_He shakily picked up his cell, his nerves wreaking havoc on his body, as he typed in his code - barely able to make out the hazy numbers on the keypad from his blurred vision - and typed in the number he had memorised many years ago._

_Jake gulped hard, swallowing the thick lump that had built in his throat stopping him from talking, tightly closed his eyes and took a deep, unsure breath while listening to the numerous rings her end._

_After about six rings he began to think she was ignoring him - like he deserved - but then she picked up, making him sigh with relief._

_"What?" she sighed sadly into the receiver. He could practically feel her pain through the phone._

_He winced at her tone, took another deep breath and began his journey in reclaiming her trust and forgiveness. He'd get down on his knees and fucking beg if he had to. She was his world and he wasn't letting her go._  
_"Bells... I'm-I'm..." Fuck! He couldn't even finish his sentence. He growled internally at himself, then gathered his shit and went to continue when she cut him off._

_"You're what, Jacob? Sorry?" She exhaled dejectedly, automatically reading his mind. This was why they were meant to be: because she knew him so well. Jake winced once again at her use of his full name. She only ever used that when she was really mad._

_Bella remained silent, both of them trying to avoid the elephant in the room. He sighed sadly, his heart clenching in pain as he heard her quiet sobs at the other end. The mere thought of knowing she was upset because of him tore him apart. What the fuck had he done? He heard her take one final deep breath before continuing, "Well, I'm sorry, Jacob, but your attempt at an apology isn't enough for me anymore. In fact in not even sure I still want to continue this friendship-"_

_Wait, what?_

_Jake's eyes shot open in alarm and suddenly the pain in his chest from the sadness in her voice amplified tenfold. "No! Bells, please don't say that. Don't tell me you don't want to see me," he cried out in fear, his hands shaking as she threatened to end the very thing that kept him going and kept him sane. "I'll do anything, honey, anything. Just please, don't give up on us, I-I couldn't take it," he begged, his heart breaking with each word as he realised just how much he had really hurt her._

_"Jacob," she breathed warily, her voice hitched as her own tears collected in her eyes. "Please, just... leave me alone. Don't call or text or ask Seth about me," she paused, sniffling. "Just leave me alone." Then, she abruptly hung up._

_The cell dropped from Jake's hand, hitting the floor with a loud crash. His heart shattered into a million pieces as her words echoed in his head. He felt alone, trapped in a dark abyss with a sword piercing through his broken heart. He felt like his entire world had crumbled and disintegrated around him, leaving only sadness and torment in its wake. _  
_Jake's shoulder sagged in regret, his heavy head fell into his palms as the tears of guilt filled his sore, reddened eyes. Uncontrollable sobs of pain, sorrow, remorse, anger and shame raked over his entire body, rendering him numb._

_As the tears leaked from his eyes, he mourned for the friend and love he'd lost. It might of seemed over the top, but he loved that woman so much. Hell, love didn't even compare to what he felt for her, and now because of one stupid, thoughtless moment, he'd lost everything._

_Bella hated him; she didn't want anything to do with him and it was all his fault._

There was nothing he could do to make her see how truly sorry he was, or how much he wished he could rewind time and go back and stop that fatal kiss from happening. However, he couldn't and it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

The heartbreaking sound of her sad, dejected, hurt voice would be ingrained in his mind forever, and only he was to blame.

* * *

**OK, go on, lay it on me? Was it bad? *hides* **

**What would you like to see in the next chapter? **

**Jake continuing to suffer? Or trying to apologize to Bella?**

**Should she ease up on him?**

**I want to know what you think so review! review! review! **

**Cat x**


	12. Pieces of a Dream

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been really struggling with this story, things weren't falling into place. But hopefully I've managed to get a fairly decent chapter out to you all.

I know there were a few mixed feelings about the last chapter. Some of you seemed to think I was kinda drifting off of the point a little and some were demanding that I make Jake suffer more. To those of you who think I'm not getting to the point fast enough: I can assure you Bella's dance is very much still happening, and I won't keep you waiting for much longer, but their life before the prologue had to be explored. This is first and foremost a passionate, sexy love story. Jake is an extremely fiery man, but he also is in love, with Bella. He's young and in love with a woman he thinks is too far out of his reach, **but **they are slowly finding one another, and hopefully you will all start to see that within the next few chapters.

Thank you for all of your patience and support, I know it must be frustrating, but I am an avid Team Jella fan, so these two **will** have their HEA. It just doesn't always come easy...

Anyway, massive thanks to my main girl _Simply Jaded4_ for pre-reading and editing the shit out of this lol. And also for helping me to brainstorm for hours on end sometimes! I love you hard!

Props to Jessi Pooks for beta-ing.

* * *

**11. Pieces of a Dream**

_Title taken from Anastacia song._

_"I thought I saw you late last night_  
_But it was just a flash of light_  
_An angel passing_

_But I remember yesterday_  
_Life before you went away_  
_And we were laughing_

_We had hope_  
_And now it's broken_

_And I could see it clearly_  
_Once when you were here with me_  
_And now somehow_  
_All that's left are pieces of a dream_

_And now I'm lost_  
_In restless nights_  
_Just a whisper of the life_  
_That we created_

_Shadows falling_  
_I am calling_

_And I could see it clearly_  
_Once when you were here with me_  
_And now somehow_  
_All that's left are pieces of a_

_The faded photographs_  
_The frames of broken glass_  
_The shattered memories_  
_Time will soon erase_

_All these souvenirs_  
_Salt from a thousand tears_  
_But when I wake up_  
_You are never there!_

_We had hope_  
_And now it's broken!_

_And I could see it clearly_  
_Once when you were here with me_  
_And now somehow_  
_All that's left are pieces of a_

_And I could see it clearly_  
_Once when you were here with me_  
_And now somehow_  
_All that's left are pieces of a dream_  
_Pieces of a dream_

Two weeks later.

Dark, gloomy clouds hung over La Push and Forks like a thick fog, casting a blanket of never-ending dreariness over the skies, washing away any happiness and joy and leaving nothing but despair in its wake. Jake lounged in bed, not seeing the point in getting up. Without her, his existence no longer held meaning; he was just an empty soul. He had nothing to strive for, no reason to feel excited, nothing to feel good about, and he had nothing to get out of bed for. Sure, there was _Reverie_, but he couldn't stomach the thought of going to the very place that housed so many bad memories. It just wasn't an option for him at the moment. Jake knew as soon as he stepped through those doors, he'd be bombarded with unwanted flashbacks, and he wasn't strong enough to deal with that shit yet. He also knew that he was taking a massive risk with paying Lenny back. He knew that Al Capone and his thugs would more than likely hound him constantly until they got what they wanted, but at this precise moment in time, he really couldn't give a flying fuck. Let them come, let them beat him to within an inch of his life, it would be a welcomed relief. At least then he wouldn't have to face waking up each day and feeling the same excruciating pain in his chest over and over again.

Jake had spent the last two weeks imprisoned within these four walls, trying his best to block out her beautiful smile, infectious laugh and captivating brown eyes. He hadn't just rolled over and died after that world-shattering call. He called, texted, emailed, raced over to her house and banged on the door, begging to see her until-somehow-Quil and Embry pulled up and tore his drunk form away from the door. It was fucking useless; no matter what he did, she was always there, all he ever saw. It was almost as if this was his payback, the world's way of saying, "Congrats, Black, you are now a first class douche, and your prize is to spend the rest of your life living in regret and watching the woman you love live a fulfilling life with your best friend. Good luck with that."

He had fucked everything up. He had destroyed a friendship with someone he'd known most of his life and obliterated and demolished any love or affection Bella might have felt for him. Would she ever forgive him? Would he ever hear that heartwarming giggle again? Or feel her tiny hand meld perfectly within his? He had no damn clue. The only thing he was certain of was how much he missed that pink-lipped, brown haired, pale skinned swan.

Vodka was now his best friend. It was the only thing that seemed to numb the constant stabbing sensation in his heart. When he drank, the pain seemed to lessen. It was still there, but wasn't as consuming.

Jake hadn't showered or shaved in days. He'd worn the same shirt for over a week, which now held stains of the small amounts of food he'd forced himself to digest. Seth and Embry had called him religiously for the last seven days; each time, he just groaned and ignored their calls. He wasn't in any mood to talk to people. He just wanted to take solace in a dark room and sit there with his vodka and drink himself into oblivion.

~YTYKM~

Jake woke the next morning to the sound of someone calling his name and shaking him violently.

"Wake the fuck up, man!" Embry demanded a little too loudly for Jake's liking, a look of determination and disappointment plastered across his face. He was tired of seeing his best friend in this pathetic state, and today was the day he intended to pull Jake out of it once and for all.

Fuck, Jake's head spun aggressively, and he felt nauseous and weak. He could barely move his fingers, but the most painful thing of all: the Bella shaped hole in his heart which ached uncontrollably. Jake sighed in defeat at the realisation and continued to laze in bed. After all, it wasn't as if he had a sexy best friend to get up for.

"Christ, you look like shit," Embry said, while shaking his head in frustration and strode over to the blinds, pulling them up and letting in several unwelcomed beams of sunlight.

Jake groaned and flinched as the sudden light cut through his shut eyelids, making him huff childishly and turn on his side, placing a pillow over his head. He wasn't in the fucking mood for Embry's Good Samaritan crap. He was still half tanked and Embry had just awoken him from a very pleasant and detailed dream of he and Bella. But unfortunately, that asshole had to come in and all but drag him from her warm, loving arms. Christ, why couldn't he just be left to die in peace? Was that asking for too fucking much?!

Apparently so...

Embry tore the pillow from Jake and threw it to the floor. "Seriously, Jake? You just gonna lay there like a pussy, or get up and sort this shit out?"

Jake grunted and pulled the cover up and over his head. He knew he was acting like a kid, but right now, he really didn't give a shit. "Fuck off, Call."

"No! This fucking shit has gotta stop!" Embry finally snapped. He was fed up with seeing his best friend act like the damn world had just ended. "You've been like this for weeks, Jake. Enough is enough. I know you loved her-"

"Love," Jake's eyes flew open and he stared at Embry with a fire in his eyes that he hadn't seen for a long time. "I love her, Embry. That'll never change."

His friend smiled triumphantly. Finally! There was some life in the corpse! Embry knew it was a low blow mentioning her when his pain over her was still very evident, but he had to try something!

He moved to the foot of the bed and folded his arms, determined. "So why don't you do something about it?" he questioned matter-of-factly and began to pace. "I mean, c'mon, you're laying in that bed-in clothes that probably haven't seen a damn washer for weeks-when the woman you 'claim' to love is minutes away and is probably just as brokenhearted as you, and you're doing nothing about it? Fuck, man, if she was my girl-"

His words immediately evoked a primal, protective, and possessive growl from a glaring Jake. Embry held up his hand in defence, "Oh don't get your panties in a twist; she's my sister and that's it. All I'm saying is: if she was my girl, I'd be blowing up her cell and at her house until that father of hers put a bullet in me and I could no longer do it."

Jake huffed and slowly-really slowly-sat up in bed; his head fell back lazily against the headboard as the room span. "What's the point?" he replied dejectedly, refusing to make eye contact with his friend. He knew that he was right, but didn't have the strength to survive it if she rejected him again. "Bella..." he hesitated, pain piercing his heart as he contemplated his next words. "She hates me, man. I called her two weeks ago and she told me she wants nothing to do with me," he added brokenly, the lump in his throat throbbing as the tears of sadness once again stung his eyes. "How the hell am I gonna cut it if I go to her, beg for her forgiveness and she flat out rejects me again?"

"How do you know she will reject you again? How do you know if you don't try?" Embry countered, determined to not let his friend suffer any further. "Jake, I've seen the way she looks at you. I see the love in her eyes, just like I see it in yours. If you love her as much as you say you do, don't let something as trivial as Lauren fucking Mallory come between you."

Jake scoffed and looked at his friend disbelieving. "That fucking slut will regret the day she fucked with me and Bella if I lose the woman I love over this," he hissed, imagining all the ways he could ruin that little hussy.

Embry chuckled and gave Jake a knowing look. "Do you really think you'll lose Bella for good? I mean, really? She has stuck by you through everything. I think you could commit a murder and she'd still try and prove your innocence." They laughed.

Jake sighed with exhaustion. He'd only just woken up but it felt like he hadn't slept in months. Fucking insomnia bollocks.

"However, before you conquer battle Bella, you wanna tell me exactly what happened that night and why we're even having this conversation at all?"

Jake looked at Embry uneasily, not ready to tell his friend that he was in deep with loan sharks and they had been the ones to spike his drink. Yeah, not a conversation he wanted to be part of anytime soon. "What do you mean?"

Embry frowned and quirked his brow. "C'mon bro, don't give me that shit. You were completely fucked up, and I know for a fact you weren't trashed. So what's the dealio?"

Fuck! How was he meant to get out of this one?

Jake sighed defeatedly, and ran his calloused hands through his shaggy hair tiredly. He was in serious need of a fucking haircut. "Em, do you seriously think I would really go within ten miles of that little skank if I had been in my right mind? I mean fuck man, the chick makes my skin crawl and my fucking dick shrink." He shuddered at the thought of what he could've done that night. Shit, no thanks.

Embry held up his hands in defence, "Hey, dude, I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking. You might not have intended for that to happen, but it did and there were some seriously pissed off people there that night," he paused and looked and Jake awkwardly. "Including Quil."

Jake growled at the mere thought of that fucker. What the fuck did he have to be pissed about?! He was the one who had been practically fucking her leg. "I don't give a flying fuck what that asshole thinks. He can take a running jump off of a cliff for all I care."

Embry chuckled and smirked at his friend wittily, and like a complete ass he replied, "Funny that, Ateara said the same thing. Come on, bro, don't you think this little spat between you two has gone on for long enough? I mean, shit, we aren't in fucking high school anymore. Kiss and make up already."

Jake glared at him. "I'm not the one who goes around preying on young, impressionable girls!" he snapped, throwing the covers off of him in a temper and leaping out of bed, storming across the room in frustration. "I know you's all have it nailed in your head that I'm this uncaring, one-tracked-mind player, but I'm not. Maybe I used to be, but that was before Bella."

He turned and looked at his friend, pained. "I fucking love her, Em. Shit, I don't even think love is a strong enough word for the feelings I have for her. I don't wanna sound all cliche and shit, but she is _all_ I will ever and have ever seen. I don't want anyone else. No one makes me feel like she does - and don't think I haven't tried!" Jake chuckled, nervously. "But every single fucking time I got close to taking that step with a woman, I'd see her." He paused briefly, pursing his lips into a tight line while remembering all the times that beautiful little swan had stopped him from doing something he would regret later, and to stop him from doing the very thing with them that he wanted more than anything to do with her.

"So, why have you never confronted her?" Embry questioned, perplexed. "I mean, it sounds like you've had it pretty bad for her for quite a while-"

"Only since she hit her mid-teens," he threw back, defensively. Christ, he wasn't that fucked in the head.

Embry nodded in acknowledgment and continued. "Bro, I'm not judging you. I can see the way you feel for her. Jesus, I can see the way she feels for you! But think of it like this: what if something happened to her and you somehow lost her? Lost her without telling her how you truly felt? It would fucking kill you, Jake, and don't sit there and tell me it wouldn't because I'll call you a straight liar."

Pain clutched Jake's heart at the mere thought of something happening to his Bells. He loved her so fucking much, he'd die for her-no questions asked. But Embry had a point, and it wasn't as if that possibility could never occur, what with Lenny and his thugs on his back every fucking chance they got. So the possibility was definitely there, and he fucking hated it. Any fucker who even attempted to hurt his girl, he would make damn fucking sure they paid with their lives.

He sighed heavily, leaning over the oak dresser in the corner and clasping the sides of his head. "I know," he said, his voice cracking. "It would kill me. No doubt about it."

"So tell her. Tell her how you feel before its too late. I know I might have been a little dramatic with that instance, but sooner or later she'll get fed up of waiting around and get swept off of her feet by some unsuspecting stranger. And then you'll be kicking yourself and regretting it for the rest of your life." Christ, why did his friends have to be so smart?

Jake knew Embry was right. It was about time he stopped trying to please everyone around him, while simultaneously hurting the one woman he wanted to please more than anything. This had to stop. He needed to step up and be the man Bella Swan needed. Lenny and Lauren could go to fucking hell as far as he was concerned. For too long, he had been worrying about what everyone else thought of his potential relationship with Bella and at the same time, completely disregarded her feelings in all of this. Fuck, he had messed this up epically. It was going to take a fucking miracle for her to even be in the same room as him again, let alone talk to him.

If this hair-pulling time away from her had proven anything to him, it was that she was it for him. Bella was his life, his world, his air-his everything. He couldn't function without her, he had nothing to live for. And now, now it was time to kick it up a notch and tell her how he felt, once and for all.

Standing tall, he turned to his friend and gave him a confident, I'm-ready-to-sort-my-shit-out look. "Fuck it. Would do I have to lose?"

Embry beamed at the fact he'd finally got through to that thick skull of his, and strode towards him with purpose. "It's about fucking time!" he jibed, while fist bumping Jake and patting his shoulder.

Jake laughed for the first time in Lord knows how long, and finally felt the weight he had carried on his shoulder lift and fuck if it didn't feel good. "Alright, Dr. Phil, now that you've brought me out of my darkness," he chuckled, "What's next on the agenda?"

Embry smiled slyly, his eyes glinting with mischief. "Time to go get you a girlfriend, buddy."

~YTYKM~

The faint pattering sound of the raindrops tapped against the windshield as Bella drove along the winding roads that were glistening from the thin sheen of water coating them. The mist hung low over the horizon, like a thick wooly blanket as the tree tops stretched out for miles in front of her. She couldn't help but chuckle as a silent, yet pained, tear cascaded down her pale cheeks. The weather basically mirrored everything she felt. There was no sign of sunshine or happiness, only room for heartbreak and darkness. Story of her fucking life. But it was time for Bella to quit her grieving and take back the control on her life.

For too long she had lived like a zombie: barely eating, what little sleep she did get was interrupted by dreams filled with nightmares of a future she'd never have, and her social life? Ha! What social life?

So as _"Never Should Have"_ by _Ashanti_ churned out of the speakers, and the lyrics punctured her soul with every word sung, she felt as if she was healing. She needed this. Bella needed to feel pain, because for the past two weeks she had been numb so the constant ache that had embedded itself and scarred her heart was welcomed.

**_"You were all that I wanted, I fell in love with all of your heart and your soul, from that moment, I couldn't imagine, you ever hurting me or mistreating my love, I should've known..."_**

Why? Why did she let him crawl inside of her heart and take up residence in there? Why? If all he was going to do was hurt her. She loved every single inch of him; there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for him, so why? Why make her feel like this? What did she do to be so badly mistreated? Why was he patently avoiding how he truly felt for her? What good was it doing anyone? It wasn't. Both of the hearts involved in this war were crying out for each other, but because he was scared,he wouldn't let them be happy.

_**"Rivers of teardrops, these sharp pains in my heart, if this was the way that you loved... you never should've loved me! You never should've loved me! never should've touch me! You never should've, never should've told me that you loved me and you would never leave me, 'cause everything that you would do, you made me fall in love with you, until you left and you made that mistake now I can't take it back if I wanted to..."**_

How could he kiss her and leave her craving more like that? How could he look into her eyes everyday and make her feel things that no other guy could? How could he give her tingles and make her entire body quiver in desire with just one touch? Christ, why did she_ let_ him kiss her, touch her, look at her...? Why did Bella let this man have so much say over her heart and life?

_He_ didn't care for her. He only wanted to get his dick wet and he had proved that two weeks ago when he sucked face with that revolting hussy. And that was the very same day when Bella realised... she never should've let him near her. She never should've trusted him with her heart.

_**"Balled up, laying in my bed, thoughts racing through my head, how did we start off in love and end up here? You said you loved me, and I believed you, seems like you don't even mean what you said..."**_

Memories. They flooded her buzzing, troubled and perplexed mind; her heart clenched painfully as each one transported her back to a time in her life when _he_ wouldn't have ever treated her so horrifically. They were best friends. Nothing could come between them. Back then,_ he_ was the Jake she always loved and cherished. _This_ guy, he was a fake, a traitor and a liar. Jake wasn't _her_ Jake anymore; he would never do anything to hurt her, make her feel uncomfortable or run out on her. She didn't know who this knew Jake was, but at this precise moment in time, that didn't sound like a bad thing.

**_"You were all that I wanted, I fell in love with you 'cause you loved me and I thought you were ready! I thought that we were gonna be a family! But if you weren't then you should've let me, keep all my love to give, to someone one who was!"_**

Since that night, so many memories had been destroyed, she didn't know if it would ever be possible to go back to the way they used to be. Bella wasn't even sure if she wanted to. She wanted the man who sent her sweet and random text messages, the friend who came over whenever he could and snuggled with her on the couch while she watched lame chick flicks and ate endless amounts of junk food. Bella needed the guy who would surprise her by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in close as she cut the carrots, the same man who danced with her under the moonlit sky as the rain slowly poured down upon them. That was the man she wanted-that was the man she loved. And even though it killed her and he treated her like shit, she loved this Jake as well. But that didn't mean she had to like him.

How could she like him or even want to be in the same room as him when the last time they saw each other he was getting cosy with that little slut's tonsils?! How could he expect her to be ok with that? Sure, they hadn't exactly told each other in words how they felt for another another, but they had kissed for God's sake! Friends-best friends! Don't kiss! And they most certainly don't dance and grind on each other the way they had all those weeks ago! Ugh, this was such a freakin' mindfuck.

With a headache forming, her mind tired and purely exhausted from trying to make sense of everything, Bella pulled into Events Unlimited's parking lot and ran her hands over her face tiredly. After a few minutes of just sitting at the wheel of her car and listening to soothing sound of the humming and vibration of the engine, she cut the ignition and leaned over to grab her bags. Once ready, she lifted the hood of her jacket, opened the car door and carefully climbed out. After shutting the door, she pressed the fob to lock her car and made her way towards the office, her kitten heels clicking along the road as she went.

God, she couldn't wait for this day to be over so she could head to Seattle and finalise the plans for _his_ birthday.

Ugh, time to go and face the wolves.

~YTYKM~

Several hours and a clean, shaven, showered and short-haired Jake later, Embry was sitting at Jake's kitchen table writing down all the possible ways in which his friend could win over the love of his life.

"Flowers!" he exclaimed a little too enthusiastically, causing Jake to stop what he was doing and glance over and arch his brow at him in question. Embry sighed in exasperation and slouched back against the chair, throwing his hands up in defeat. "Dude, every chick loves flowers."

"Bella isn't every chick," Jake retorted, collecting the last of the beer bottles and throwing them in the recycling bin. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate his friend's help; he did, but Jake knew what she liked. His Bells preferred gifts that were small and meaningful. She liked stuff that came from the heart, and while flowers were nice and implied that he was sorry, he knew straight away that while she may like it, something simpler would impress her more. After all, he didn't want to just imply that he was sorry, he needed her to know how much she meant to him. How much he truly loved her. And that he'd walk to the ends of the fucking earth if it earned her forgiveness.

"No shit," Embry mumbled under his breath, earning him a slap across the head from Jake.

"Being my friend doesn't give you a free pass to diss my girl behind her back, got me?" he growled and shot him the death glare.

Embry rolled his eyes in response and shook his head. "Chill to the lax, bro. I'm fucking with you besides I want Bella to forgive you as much as you do so you snap out of your 'woe is me' crap."

Jake grabbed a glass of water-badly needing to detox from all the shit he'd downed over the last few weeks-and narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Well, when your balls finally drop and you settle down, you'll understand why this girl has me so flipped."

Embry barked out a laugh and slapped the table to emphasise his amusement. "Yeah, right!" He continued to laugh loudly, as if Jake's words were the most ludicrous thing he'd ever heard. "I might be behind you with getting Bella back, but I'm far too young to be settling for one chick. I gotta play the field a little before I decide to hand in my player card." He popped his collar in a suave, cocky manner. "Too many ripe and ready ladies out there than need some 'Call lovin'."

Jake couldn't help but chuckle as he took a swig of his water. Fuck, this guy was deluded. Not too long ago Jake had thought the same way, but his circumstances were completely fucking different. The only reason he refused to settle down was because the only girl he wanted was too far out of his reach, so he fucked around with so many chicks to try and forget the fact he'd never have her. Shit, the mere thought of his past made his head spin and stomach churn. Egh, no thanks. Like fuck did he want that life back. Nope, if Jake was being completely truthful, those "girls" never held a candle to his Bells, they were just easy distractions for the times when everything-namely being without Bella-became too much. But now, now he was a changed man He had seen the error of his ways. And now he had tasted Bella's sweet lips and held her in his arms, like hell was he going to let anyone come between him and his woman. Not even Lauren slutty Mallory. Fuck, no.

There was only one woman for him, one woman who filled his mind twenty-four-seven. That same woman was the only one that could make him harder that a goddamn rock with just one glance from those sexy, captivating brown eyes. There was only one woman who held the key to his heart, the same woman who made him crazy with desire and his heart swell with love and pride, but at the same time; she also knew how to drive him up the wall and anger him like no other woman ever had.

They brought out the very best and worst in each other, and that was why no matter how hard she tried to push him away, or how long she tried to deny her feelings for him, Jake _would_ get her back. He _would_ hold her in his arms and kiss those precious lips. And he _would_ hear those three beautiful words leave her mouth.

And nothing was going to stop him.

_Nothing._

* * *

**So how was it? Am I making him suffer enough? Do we like the flowers Idea? What do you think he'll do with them? **

**What would you like to see in the next chapter? I have most of it mapped out already, but it doesn't hurt o hear what ya'll think!**

**Thank you!**

**Much love, Cat.**

**OH! Before I go, I have a new all human, Jake and Bella story going on here called ****_Unexpected Happiness_****. It's just some lighthearted fun and will be updated when I need a break from all the rest!**

**I also add snippets of new fics on my Facebook page and teasers of my stories! If you'd like to see more my name on there is ****Cat Rhodes**

******Thank you**


	13. Unlearn Me

_A/N: So this chapter might not be all that fun and worth the wait, and I'm really sorry about that. I ideally wanted to give you more than this, but I've once again, had to split the chapters because they were too long. My brain can't focus after I reach about 4,000 words, lol. I'm not completely happy with this chapter, or the pace of this story. I wanted to be a lot further on by now but my b!tch of a muse won't cooperate. As I've said before, and as I've read before, I know quite a few of you are annoyed with my lack of sexual activity between Jake and Bella. I don't want to keep boring you all with the same old crap, but sometimes things have to be addressed. We are past the prologue and we are extremely close to Bella's dance. But before all of that happens I feel I have a duty to write a little of their history and how they became such close friends. I'm truly sorry if people feel I have wandered off target or my stuff is getting boring. Hearing those things hurts more than you think, but I guess sometimes it's needed. All I can ask is that you trust in me and my ideas and continue reading and taking this journey with me. However, if you feel you can't do it, then I'll be sorry to see you go but I can't change my entire story just because one or two people out of the 100+ that have favourited this story feel I'm falling behind. _

_I am truly grateful for __**all **__of your reviews and to __**all **__of you for taking the time out of your days just to read my stuff. It honestly means more than you think. I stand by the fact that I write for myself, but you have no idea how lovely it feels to wake up to reviews telling me good things. It really brightens my day and inspires me to write more. _

_Anyway, sorry for the huge A/N but I felt it was needed. I really do hope you enjoy and continue to trust in me. I __**will **__give these two their happily ever after, it just takes a little pain to get there._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing._

_Big thanks and huge love to my girl __**Simply Jaded4 **__for pre-reading this!_

* * *

**Song Bella and Jake dance to in the flashback - Justin Timberlake ~ Mirrors.**

* * *

**12. Unlearn Me.**

_Stare into this mirror_

_The woman looking back is not familiar_

_Who has she become? she's a stranger_

_This cannot be me, was a smart good girl before I fell in love_

_Taking down these pictures_

_They are glossy moments of the way we used to be_

_They are phony lies get them out of here_

_Memories haunting me_

_Don't represent the place I know_

_Just no love it's all me_

_No more us, finally breathing_

_Just please unlearn me_

_Please unlearn me, please unlearn me._

_Ohhh_

_I'm burning up these letters_

_The ones you gave when you said I was the only girl_

_Now I know the truth I knew just what to do_

_I gave you the dues_

_Gonna start my life again just loving me_

_Deleting your phone number_

_I won't be tempted to let myself slip up again_

_Not my lover you're not my friend_

_I won't let you in, you're useless_

_This is how.._

_Just no love it's all me_

_No more us, finally breathing_

_Just please unlearn me_

_Please unlearn me, please unlearn me._

_Ah, yes unlearn me, ah, yes unlearn me_

_Oo I wanna be free, ah, yes unlearn me,_

_Ah, yes unlearn me, ah, yes unlearn me_

_Oo I wanna be free, ah, yes unlearn me_

_**Leona Lewis ~ Unlearn Me.**_

Bella frowned as she stepped through the main entrance of Events Unlimited. The piercing sounds of phones ringing, fingers tapping repeatedly against keyboards, mindless chatter from her annoying colleagues, and printers and fax machines humming contentedly to themselves in the background were a _very_ bad concoction for a thumping headache. Christ, she'd only just stepped through the freakin' doors and she was already wishing she could run back home and bury herself under the sanctuary of her huge, comfy bed covers.

What she wouldn't give for silence right now.

Then again, the silence only brought back haunting reminders of the friend and love she'd lost, and right now, she was balancing dangerously close to the edge of insanity. That being said, maybe being at work and being surrounded by all of these bright and cheerful people was a good thing? Yeah, right.

Still, she tried her best to slap on her best "I'm thrilled to be at work" face, added a slight bounce to her lacklustre step and continued towards the lift.

With her iPhone in one hand and her black, leather bag in the other, Bella waited patiently with the crowd already assembled there. As she stood there, bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet , her music blasting into her ears- so not a good idea for a headache!-an amusing thought entered her head. Standing in this line, waiting for the lift to take her to her tiny, box-sized office, reminded her of leading sheep to the slaughter-the people being the sheep and the lift leading them to their inevitable death.

Ha! Death by work.

God, she seriously needed to swallow some happy pills or down an energy drink. This was fucking ridiculous.

After what felt like a damn lifetime, the elevator arrived and opened its doors to reveal an already crowded lift. Bella groaned and sighed internally. Great, because this was all she needed. Being pushed and shoved in every direction, and inhaling the nauseating stench of dried sweat, was the absolute _perfect _way to start an eight hour shift at work.

Taking a deep, relaxing breath, she took several small steps forwards until she was inside the lift and watched the doors close. She peered over to the poor guy who had been elected "button pusher" and mouthed her floor number over to him, giving him a small smile in thanks as he nodded to her in acknowledgement. Bella then moved her tired gaze to her cell. Luckily, she had worn her shades this morning, so her nosy co-workers wouldn't interrogate the shit out of her about why she looked so exhausted. Want to know what she'd tell them? Falling in love. That's what made her feel like death on toast, and that's what made her want to break down and cry every time she saw a couple kissing and holding hands in the street. She couldn't get away from the lovey dovey crap and it was driving her insane!

However, that didn't stop her heart from clenching painfully as a picture of she and _him_ cuddling and posing for the camera popped onto the screen. She couldn't help it; a small smile tugged on her lips as she browsed over the image. She bit her lip. He was so devastatingly handsome. She wasn't surprised that he had a hoard of smitten girls chasing after him and wanting to be with him, but that didn't stop the raging jealousy she felt when one of them tried to lay hands on what, in her heart, was hers. So naturally, when that little skank had put her filthy, revolting paws on his perfect, golden body, Bella had never wanted to rip someone's head off more. If she could have gotten away with murder, Lauren fucking Mallory would've been six feet under by now.

Clearing her head of those deadly and poisonous thoughts, Bella lowered her angered gaze to the screen of her cell-making her expression soften instantly-and allowed her Jake-starved eyes to roll over this perfect image. It was a snapshot of a time in their lives when everything seemed so much... easier. She was smiling blissfully happily into the camera, with one of her pale hands resting on his thick, muscular, bronze arm as she melted into his warm body. Jake had his arm draped around her neck, his fingers curled over her other shoulder as his face was nestled into her neck, his lips were puckered slightly as they made contact with her tender skin and his beautiful brown eyes were closed and hidden from the world.

Bella sighed, exhaustion and confusion still coursing through her veins. Everything was so hard to judge now. A beautiful, strong, happy friendship-one that she never thought would end-had been taken from the safety of her hands and heart and exposed to the raw, unforgiving world that they lived in. Would they ever be the Jake and Bells they used to be? She had no clue. Her heart sank further as she knew that she'd now been replaced by that plastic fucking Barbie. Did he even care for her? Was he just being nice because she was Seth's little sister? But if that was the case, why did he kiss her? Granted, she might have asked for him to do it, but he leaned in, he placed his mouth inches from hers. He was the one who made the first move, not her. So why did she feel like this?

Sure, Bella knew he was a player, but she thought they had something really special between them. Was this how he treated all of his conquests? Get to know them, become their best friend, allow them to confide in him-and he then lead them into believing they had something unique only to leave them high and dry, asking themselves what they did wrong?

No. As much as she hated him at the precise moment in time, he wasn't like that. Then again, he'd proved her wrong on quite a few cases as of late, and not all of them in a good way. So who's to say the Jake she knew wasn't just a façade? Maybe _this_ Jake was the real Jake. God, she hoped not. Regardless, she couldn't keep putting herself through this. After the fiasco that night at _Reverie_, Bella had called the phone company and hastily changed her number. She had sworn everyone who knew both her and _him_ to secrecy, making them promise not to reveal her new number to him no matter what, before she would divulge her new number to any of them. Part of her regretted that she had done so, the other part had just tried to protect what was left of her already fragile psyche.

Having now successfully depressed herself for the rest of her life, she clicked off of that picture and cranked the volume up on her song _Right Now _by _Akon_. Bella glued her miserable eyes to the illuminated numbers above her, the tears of despair stinging the backs of her eyes, and her tongue going numb as she bit down on it hard to keep herself from crumbling right there in the lift.

_C'mon girl, you got this, _she told herself over and over again. _Only eight more hours and you'll be out of here and on your way to Seattle. Eight hours. _

Though, as she listened to the lyrics of the song-the beautifully heartbreaking words-she found herself wishing and hoping her best friend, soul mate and love of her life was out there somewhere... thinking of her.

~YTYKM~

"Isabella!" Chantelle called and waved after her from her luxury, state-of-the-art office, causing Bella to stop in her tracks. She groaned and rolled her eyes as she heard her ridiculously expensive high-heeled shoes clicking their way along the tiled flooring, making their way towards her rapidly.

Great. What the hell did she want?

Letting her head drop back discreetly and in annoyance, Bella restrained her inner bitch and turned slightly only to be greeted with an extremely flustered, out of breath, yet serious looking Chantelle.

"Isabella," she paused, catching her breath. Bella scowled internally. How many freakin' times had she told them to call her Bella? Isabella sounded so condescending, especially coming from her. "Mr. Lockhart has informed me that you are to leave for Seattle on Friday." Bella's heart sank. Was she being serious? This had better be a joke.

"I thought the appointment was for today?" she returned, confused.

"It was," she shot back, appearing angered that Bella would question a woman of her superiority. "But the client has had to go out of town for the night to deal with a family emergency, and has requested that you reschedule for Friday morning," Chantelle finished, tight lipped. "Is this going to be a problem?" she asked, her voice now bordering on snippy and holding a slight disdainful amusement to it. The troublesome, impish glint in her eyes said it all.

Bella snarled inwardly. Jumped up little bitch.

"I can always find a more... suitable member of staff to make the trip," she added cunningly, her hot pink lips curling ever so slightly at the sides. _Don't rip her apart,_ Bella chanted to herself. _She's just a conniving little witch, don't let her get to you._

Bella gulped down the snarky remark that was practically begging to be let out and pursed her lips into a thin line. "Friday is fine," she lied. She was really hoping to leave today, that way she wouldn't have the constant reminders taunting her and the agonisingly painful feel of _his_ presence everywhere she went. Fucking great.

"Fabulous," Chantelle ground out, and in less than a second, her bitchy demeanour had done a 360 and she was politeness itself. "I'll let Mr. Lockhart know right away," she smiled, brightly.

And with that, she spun around and made her way back to her office.

Taking a deep, yet slightly irritated breath, Bella calmed her inner she-wolf and turned back towards her office.

What a fabulous start to the day.

~YTYKM~

Four extremely stressful hours, several checklists, spreadsheets and phone calls later, Bella's stomach was growling something rotten. She shut down her laptop, placed all the different paperwork in the correct trays and grabbed her cell, purse and car keys and headed out of her office and into the lift then left the building and continued to her car.

Destination: ideally anywhere but here, but for now, she would have to settle for Starbucks.

~YTYKM~

Now armed with her chocolate cream frappuccino and chicken salad sandwich, Bella headed back into work, feeling a little brighter and more positive than she did this morning.

As she walked through the automated glass doors and into _Events Unlimited_, Janet, the company's receptionist, threw her a sly, sneaky, and lopsided smile while tapping away at her keyboard innocently. Bella chuckled internally. _Yeah, innocent my ass._ In reaction, she furrowed her brows in slight confusion and gave Janet an awkward smile.

What the hell was that?

Janet was usually a quiet and shy person. She wouldn't say boo to a goose, so why the sudden suspicious behaviour? And why was it directed at Bella?

Shaking her head and clearing her mind of the wariness-not really wanting to add anymore drama to her already tragic life- she reached out and grasped the brass door handle in front of her and pushed it down. Walking towards her office while taking much needed slurps from her frappuccino, her mind began to wander onto how she was going to cope on Friday. There would be no way of getting out of it. He would be there and they would have to talk to one another. The very thought of seeing him again made butterflies the size of the Empire State Building flutter around her stomach. Could she do it? Would she be able to put aside everything that he'd done to her, all to allow him a nice and pleasant birthday? She honestly had no clue.

As Bella entered her office, she quickly shut the door, blocking out the endless stream of noise. She made her way over to her mahogany coloured, L-shaped desk and placed her drink and food next to the "in" and "out" trays. She strolled over to her light-oak coffee table, bent down and picked up today's paper. As she flipped through, she saw results of sports games, weather charts and job vacancies-oh, and then there was the section where they announce birthdays and engagements. She groaned and rolled her eyes. Seriously? Was there no place she could hide? Would his presence follow her everywhere? In a huff, Bella rounded her desk and threw the redundant paper into the trash, and sighed heavily while collapsing back against the leather cushioning of her office chair.

God, she really didn't want to be here. Hell, she wanted to be able to close her eyes and not see his gorgeous, sexy, muscular figure. She wanted to get into her car and drive the journey home without being assaulted by numerous amounts of happy and in love couples just flaunting their blissfully contented relationships in front of her face.

Sure, she knew she sounded bitter and cold, but when you have your heart ripped about and trampled on time and time again by the very man you love with all of your heart, and the same man who promised he would care and protect you, you kinda start adopting acidic, venomous thoughts.

God, it was fucking useless! She growled in frustration, flew forwards so her elbows were on the desk and her body was slouched over the furniture, and she let her head fall into her awaiting palms. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? Why couldn't she get his beautiful, pearly-white smile out of her head? And why was the lump in her throat-the lump that she thought she'd gotten rid off-throbbing painfully at the thought of him grazing her skin with his warm, calloused and strong fingers?

Bella sighed deeply; her throat and nose began to tingle painfully as the tears of despair once again stung the backs of her eyes.

What was the point? What was the point in denying the inevitable?

She missed him. Bella missed him more than she ever thought possible. His touch, his smile, his sexy, perfect and full missed the way he would look at her with those stunning, chocolate brown eyes. He always gazed at her as if she was the most precious, beautiful and incomparable thing he'd ever seen. God, she wanted that back so badly. But could she see past all of the heartache and pain? Could she allow him back into her heart? Or would he hurt her again? The truth was she didn't know, but there was a part of her that didn't care. Bella loved that man with every part of her being. She wanted to feel complete again-happy. And the only way that would happen was if she forgave him and let him back in.

Ugh, this wasn't the time or the place to be getting all nostalgic over her non-existent love life.

_C'mon, pull yourself together woman_, she berated herself whilst shaking her head vigorously and turning her attention back to her work.

_Just get this stuff done and then you can go home and dive into a tub of heavenly ice cream, and forget about his devastatingly handsome face and that perfect mind blowing kiss, _Bella told herself as if trying to will herself that extra little push to keep going.

So she did exactly that. Bella opened her laptop, pulled up her documents and set to work.

~YTYKM~

A very unsuccessful and wasted hour later, Bella closed the program on her laptop and shut it down. There was no point, she couldn't concentrate on anything other than _him_, and to be quite honest, it was starting to piss her off. She sighed deeply and in frustration, pushed her chair out slightly and slumped her fatigued body over the desk. Bella laid there for a moment, allowing the coolness of the wood to absorb into her body and give her a much needed refreshed feeling. She took slow, shallow breaths as her mind, body and soul began to calm and finally find a little reprieve from the constant onslaught of memories.

She was so tired of this. It was literally draining her and it had to stop. If she wasn't careful, she would end up giving herself a heart attack or admitting herself into the nearest mental institute. And no man was worth that. Not even Jake.

Slowly and with purpose, Bella turned her head towards the black photo frame perched on her desk, holding a sacred image of she and Jake, and she sighed further. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why did she have to love him? Couldn't she just fall in love with someone like Mike? He seemed to want her. Ok, maybe not in the loyal and committed way, but it didn't matter; he wanted her and he never bothered to hide it. So why did she have to fall for a man who was completely out of her league and only interested in skank-faced sluts who could give him nothing but STD's?

Bella continued to gaze at the image a little longer. A feeling of nostalgia and longing crept up as her sad eyes rolled over his happy and contented features as he stood in front of the ecstatic girl before him. She shook her head in defeat as she began to wonder if that girl still existed. The truth was, she really didn't know anymore, and the mere realisation of that made her stomach muscles clench in fear and her heart drop.

His eyes sparkled with joy and wonderment as the couple held each other's gaze, and found delight in the other's arms.

Without permission, her lips curled into a soft smile as she remembered why they were so consumed with happiness. That was the day they were talking leisurely in her parent's backyard, the sun had just started to set so the warmth of the day was over and the chilliness of the evening loomed over them. It was just them. Bella and Jake. A time when nobody else mattered except them.

_Renée and Charlie had gone to the store to grab a few things for dinner for the evening, and Seth had gone inside with a face like a smacked ass after playing an intense and competitive game of basketball with Jake. He was slightly pissed because Jake had beaten him by a considerable amount, so he cursed under his breath, scowled at his best friend-earning a chuckle from Jake-and took it out on an ice cold beer and his Call Of Duty game. _

_Meanwhile, Bella was sitting comfortably on her sun lounger, her long, slightly sticky fingers clasped around a cool glass of cola as her liquid, brown eyes lingered on a heaving and sweaty Jake. She smiled, she couldn't help it. He was so sexy it was unreal. _

_He stood on the decking in his grey college basketball jersey, matching shorts and Nike sneakers, running a big, white towel over his face, wiping the sweat from his brow. Bella found herself in awe of his tall, lean body. The thick muscles in his arms flexed, while his veins protruded as he moved the towel over his head and draped it across his broad shoulders. His short, black hair glistened under the soft cast of silver rays from the rising moon, as the droplets of sweat clung to his strands. Her hungry gaze remained on him as he took the bottle of water from the wooden table, unscrewed the cap and lifted it to his face, his grey jersey lifting just an inch exposing a strip of his perfectly, ripped torso. Just as his bottom lip brushed the edge of the bottle, he turned and gave her a sexy and heart-stopping wink. _

_Her eyes widened and she froze. Her heart literally stopped, and for a brief moment she thought she was going to pass out. A crimson blush coloured her cheeks as she quickly turned away. Crap! Did he know she was watching him? Oh God, she really needed to keep a check on her feelings for that hunk of goodness! After all, what would he see in an inexperienced, horny teenage girl? Nothing, that's what. _

_Bella swiftly averted her eyes to the bed of roses swaying in the gentle breeze, as her fingers tightened dangerously around the glass, so much so that if she continued to use such strength, it would more than likely shatter in her hands. And right now, she really didn't need the man of her dreams rushing her to the Emergency room because her stupid teenage hormones had gotten the better of her! _

_"See something you like, Bells?" Jake's gorgeous, husky voice broke through her inner monologue, pulling her back into reality. Lord, she could practically hear the smirk in his voice. She rolled her eyes at his blatant arrogance- her heart, however, was doing freakin' backflips at the mere thought of that gorgeous body being near hers-and shook her head. _

_"Don't know what you're talking about," she replied flippantly, placing her glass on the table. _

_Jake smirked, threw the towel onto the table and walked towards her with a cocky swagger. "Sure, sure, play innocent if you want, but we both know you were checking me out." _

_Dear Lord, don't show any sign of weakness, she told herself sternly. Stay strong, don't let him see he's your walking wet dream. _

_Bella scoffed incredulously, although her heart was hammering against her chest. "Cocky, aren't we?" she said, quirking her brow at him challengingly. "Besides, I have more pressing matters to worry about than my best friend flaunting his body in front of me," she shot back angrily, wincing as soon as the words left her mouth. Shit! _

_You couldn't just keep quiet could you, Swan? You had to open your big mouth! _

_Jake's smirk widened into a full-on blinding beam. "So you don't deny that you were, in fact, checking me out?" he asked, with an amused and impish glint in his eyes. "Good to know," he added before taking a swig of his water, grabbing a chair, lifting it and placing it next to hers. _

_"Jake," Bella whined childishly, looking at him helplessly and poking her bottom lip out in a pouty manner. "I'm serious, I'm really stuck and I don't know what to do." She sighed, and dropped her troubled gaze to the grass. _

_Before she could continue, he had scooted closer, draped his long, bronze arm over her pale shoulders and pulled her into him. "I'm only messing with you, Bells," he told her softly, running his fingernail over her shoulder blade in soft, soothing circles. "Talk to me. What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" _

_Bella frowned and sighed further. Jake must've sensed her worry because he instantly tightened his grip around her, letting her body meld into his side, as he delicately kissed her forehead. She felt an enormous sense of relief wash over her as she basked in the pleasant heat of his tender touch. Her eyes fluttered to a close as she inhaled deeply, taking in the refreshing scent of the night's air and her best friend's intoxicating aftershave. Pure heaven._

_"I-I just don't know what to do. Charlie's starting to put pressure on me regarding my future and what I want to do," she exhaled heavily, opening her weighted eyelids and glancing down at their hands. Her heart fluttered as he lifted his free hand and laced his long, calloused fingers with hers, running his thumb over her knuckles. "He keeps telling me I need to start applying for colleges, but..." she faltered, gulping hard. "I'm not sure if I want to go to college. I mean I have a rough idea of what I want to do, but I think Charlie is dead set on me going to UDub or something. And I really don't wanna go." _

_Jake nodded in understanding, and gently used his index finger to pry her face towards his, until he was gazing deep into her eyes. "I'm not gonna sit here and start preaching to you about what you should or shouldn't do. But, what I will tell you is that you have to do what makes you happy, Bells. At the end of the day, Charlie may want you to go off to some fancy college and live the life of a student, but if it doesn't make you happy, don't do it. He can't live his dreams through you, sweetheart." He stroked her cheek, gently. _

_Bella bit her lip apprehensively. A part of her wanted him to tell her not to go because he'd miss her, but as she thought about it rationally, she knew she was being stupid. He probably wanted her to go so he could go out and sow his wild oats without having the hassle of his young and naïve friend. She sighed once again, the exhaustion of this decision was weighing her down and making it increasingly harder to think properly. "I get that, I do. But I don't want to let Charlie down. After all, Seth went off to college, as you know," she chuckled, causing him to smile. "He gained his teaching qualification and became a person Charlie could be proud of. What if I say no and chose to go another route and he becomes ashamed of me? How am I supposed to deal with that?" She choked as tears of shame and guilt stung the backs of her eyes. _

_"Hey," Jake started gently, his voice held hints of concern and sadness as he looked at her worriedly. "Don't ever think that. Charlie loves you, Bells. No matter what path you decide to go down, he'll always be there for you and always be proud of you. He might have a weird way of showing it sometimes." They both chuckled lightly. "But you're his daughter, and regardless of your choice, he'll always love you." Just when Bella thought he'd finished, his eyes locked with hers, his hand cupped her cheeks and he nervously bit his lip. "Plus, if you leave me, who am I gonna pick on? I need my clumsy best friend here so I can protect her." He smiled timidly, it was a smile she had never seen on him before. He almost seemed uncertain and...scared. _

_Needing to reassure him and put his mind at ease, she lifted her small hand to his face and allowed her fingers to crawl around to the nape of his neck. Bella pulled him closer and whispered softly, "You don't need me, Jake. I'm sure there are better things you can do with your time than save my clumsy ass." _

_Jake opened his mouth to protest, but she quickly silenced him by placing her free hand over his lips. Holy crap, she thought, don't think about how soft they feel, or how amazing they would be against your lips... "But," she eyed him knowingly and carried on, "I know college isn't the right path for me. I guess I just needed someone who isn't my brother or parents to talk to." She felt Jake wince and stiffen against her. What the hell? _

_Bella's head swirled with confusion at his reaction. She wanted to know why, after seconds prior stating he didn't want her to leave, had he just reacted so strongly to her words. Should she question him about it? Or just let it slide? _

_No. Now wasn't the right time. Moments like this rarely occurred, so like hell was she going to jeopardize it by asking pointless questions. Right now, she just wanted the man she loved to hold her._

_"Hey, you hear that?" he said suddenly, motioning to the open patio doors with his finger. Coming from inside the house was the soft, soothing sound of Justin Timberlake's voice. She looked up at Jake through her brown lashes with a puzzled expression on her face as he gazed down at her beaming. Oh lord. What was he up to? _

_Before she could question him, he stood, pulled her into his arms and leaned down to whisper raspingly in her ear, "Dance with me." It wasn't a question and she knew it. _

_Her legs turned to jello as his warm, tantalising breath ghosted over her ear and drifted down her neck. _

_Good God. _

_Absentmindedly, she nodded and watched in reverence as he smiled down at her triumphantly. He knew she couldn't resist him, and they both knew he used that to his advantage. Cheeky little shit. _

_Jake took her right hand with his left and intertwined their fingers, then placed his right hand on her waist. As his fingers curled around her abdomen, Bella could've sworn she heard him groan. He pulled her closer until there was nothing between them except their clothing. Bella gulped hard, her heart beating insanely fast as she felt his body against hers. _

_Just as they were starting to sway to the sweet sound, he looked past her to the flower bed behind her and pulled back. "Be right back," he said quickly, placing a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. _

_Bella whimpered internally from the sudden loss of his warm body. A deep frown appeared on her face as she stood on the cold, crunchy grass and shivered involuntarily as the harsh breeze washed over her exposed body. Without a conscious thought, she lifted her shaking hands and ran them over her goose pimply arms, rubbing them hurriedly trying to recover some heat._

_"Cold, Bells?" Jake asked softly, coming back into her view. _

_"I'm fine," Bella lied, wanting so badly to feel his warmth surround her, but still slightly confused as to where she stood with him. "Don't worry about me, I'm made of strong stuff," she smiled sassily and winked. Her eyes the flickered to his closed hand and narrowed in confusion. _

_Slowly, Jake opened his large hand, revealing a beautiful, white star-shaped flower. Her heart stopped and her breath hitched, lost somewhere in the back of her throat. She had never seen anything so tender and delicate in all her life. He smiled warmly, reached out and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear, while gently resting the bud in the small conjunction between her ear and head. He then moved his fingers to her cheek, stroking her skin, and held her gaze. "A rare and beautiful flower, for a rare and beautiful girl."_

_She was speechless. Bella didn't know what to say or how to react. She wanted to leap into his strong arms, feel them wrap around her, holding her tightly. She needed to kiss him wildly, telling him how much she loved him, but she didn't think that would go down very well. Instead she went with a very casual smile and whispered a shy, "It's beautiful, thank you." _

_Jake's warm smile intensified as his eyes shone with elation at Bella accepting his gift. "Hold up, I gotta get a picture of this," he said quickly, smirking the entire time as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell. Bella ogled him suspiciously, and before she had the chance to escape, he'd held up the cell, his eyes still locked with hers as a blinding light went off causing her to wince at the sudden flash. _

_"Shit, sorry. I didn't think it'd be that bright," he said in apologetic tone, with a sense of vulnerability about him. _

_She smiled and shook her head. Bella didn't want his apology, she just wanted him. "Don't sweat it," she brushed it off, indifferently. "You can make it up to me later," she smirked, mischievously. _

_He gave a deep and throaty chuckle, inched closer so his entire body towered over her, then gazed down at her with a deep, intense fire burning brightly in his eyes. He placed his hands on her hips, roughly pulled her closer, and growled into her ear, "I can't wait. Now, how about you give me that dance?" _

Now, as she stared at the picture with tears of longing and pain in her eyes, she realised they may never be that close again. They may never have that bond between them again and that tore her apart more than words could possibly say.

Bella lifted her heavy and lethargic body, swung her chair around and leaned forward, grasping the frame in her pale, tired hands. Her heart clenched excruciatingly as the wonderful, yet painful memory, lingered in the back of her mind. She could still see the infectious smile of his face, she could still feel the gentle breeze on her skin giving her goose pimples once more, and she was still able to smell the intoxicating scent that was his aftershave. It all still felt to new, so raw.

Gently, she ran the pads of her fingers over the glass covering his gorgeous face, the tears of hurt now spilling over her sore and red eyelids as she asked in a strangled choke, "Why are you doing this to me, Jake?"

Before Bella could torture herself any further with "whys" and "what ifs", a soft knocking sound came from her office door.

"Miss Swan, it's Janet. I have something for you. Do you mind if I come in?" she asked in a squeaky voice.

Flustered, Bella hastily placed the photo back on the desk, while mumbling a strangled, "One second." She yanked open her desk drawer and pulled out a tissue, using the edges to swiftly dab the black mascara marks under her eyes and streaming down her face. She sniffled, threw the used tissue in the trash, then inhaled deeply.

"Come in," she mumbled weakly. Her enthusiasm and willpower had deserted her a long time ago.

Janet entered her office cautiously, holding a piece of white card in her right hand and something hidden behind her back. "Sorry to disturb you, Miss Swan, but this was left for you at reception by a Mr. Tall, dark and fuckable," she purred, her nude-coloured lips curled into a sultry smirk as her eyes glistened with seduction.

Huh?

Bella was floored. Who was this temptress, and what had she done with the demure and modest Janet?

"Erm, ok," she answered confused. With her brows furrowed together in bewilderment, Bella pushed up from the desk and moved out of her chair. Why would anyone be leaving her notes?

Before she could continue her puzzled train of thought, Janet took a deliberate step towards her, her heels clicking along the wooden flooring with each step, and held out a white A8 sized piece of card. With her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, and her heart beat accelerating slightly at the thought of someone sending her this unexpected gift, she reached out, accepted the elegant looking card in her hands and took a deep, ragged breath.

"Seems like you have quite an admirer, Miss Swan." Janet's lips formed a sly smile, her deviously, narrowing eyes were practically piercing through Bella's skull. "And an extremely handsome one at that," she added, shuffling closer and sticking her witch-sized nose in where it didn't belong. Bella pursed her lips into a thin line, trying her hardest to keep all the pent up venom she desperately wanted to unleash hidden deep below the surface. She bit the side of her tongue, closed her eyes tightly, took a deep, calming breath, willing herself to remain calm, and took a conscious step backwards.

Seriously? Who the hell was this chick? What happened to the girl who could barely maintain eye contact? Or the girl who would turn the ripe shade of tomato if a guy gave her even an ounce of attention?

Rolling her eyes, Bella took a conscious step backwards, not willing to share her business with what appeared to be Port Angeles' noisiest and most interfering busybody, and removed the card from the envelope.

Nothing could have prepared her for what was in that white coloured envelope.

As her stunned and astounded eyes drifted across the all too familiar, heartwarming, thick black scribble, she was rendered paralysed once again. Bella stood there, cemented to the floor, questions and confusion swimming rapidly around her head as she tried to make sense of this sudden cry for help from _him_. Her shaking fingers gripped the card tightly-almost in a death grip-as her heart stuttered in her chest, the force of her emotions hitting her all at once: shock, hope, pain, happiness and confusion...love.

_**I'm going crazy, Bells. I need my girl back in my life. I'm nothing without you. What can I do?**_

"Seems like he has a way with words as well," Janet broke through Bella's baffled thoughts with a smug, suggestive tone in her voice.

Bella growled in irritation and brought the precious card to her chest, shielding it from anybody else's view. She turned her death glare onto the interfering little bitch and, as calmly as she could, she asserted, "Unless there is anything else, I'm sure you have paperwork that has your name written on it." Bella quirked her brow at her in challenge, daring her to cross her.

Janet stiffened, her eyes formed malicious squints, while her lips pursed into a tight line as she replied uncouthly, "Actually, there is." Bella's eyes snapped to hers in shocked surprise. There was more?

"He also told me to give you this." As Janet moved her arm out from behind her back, Bella felt as if the walls were closing in around her. She sucked in a sharp intake of breath, her eyes widened in amazement, while her jaw dropped and her entire body suddenly melted to jello.

This was impossible.

There was no way he would've remembered that, right?

It...it was so long ago...

In a delayed reaction, Bella stumbled back against the desk, her feeble fingers quickly grasped the ridge of the wood, as her eyes widened and bugged from her head as she stared at the item in disbelief. _How was this possible?_ her baffled mind asked, working a mile a minute trying to decipher how any of this was feasible.

Balanced perfectly in Janet's small, tanned palm was the very same kind of flower that he had given to her all those years ago. It was just as-if not more-beautiful as she remembered. Involuntarily, she felt her treacherous body lift off of the desk and incline towards the flower while her dumbfounded eyes rolled over it, somehow waiting for it to give her the answers to all the questions that were rushing around in her head. Absentmindedly, Bella's left hand reached out and hesitantly took the delicate flower from Janet's grasp, and oh-so-gently ran the pads of her fingers along the smoothness of the stem, over the ridges that connected the smaller ones, and up until she reached the soft silkiness of the blossom.

She couldn't help but smile. It was truly exquisite, but the beauty of the flower wasn't what made her heart beat just that much faster. She couldn't believe he had actually remembered.

This was their piece of the world. _His_ and hers. While most people shared songs, books, quotes and films-this was theirs. It was unique to them.

Bella stood in the middle of her office, speechless and truly elated by the thoughtfulness of his gift. However, this only made the continuous and excruciating ache that had formed and taken up residence in her heart, ever since the complete and utter failure all those weeks ago at _Reverie_, hurt more than ever. She would take being maimed or tortured any day in place of the sheer magnitude of pain she felt now.

Then again, while one half of her felt like she had made the biggest mistake in history when she severed all contact with him, the other half was pissed as hell at him. How dare he do this to her now?! What right did he have to, once again, disrupt her life? Just when she was starting to get over him and move on!

Why did he have to do this? Why could he just let her go? It wasn't as if they were lovers or partners. No, they _were_ best friends, and he'd made it crystal clear that her feelings meant absolutely squat to him, so why now?

Was it possible he had come to his senses? Had he finally realised what he'd lost? What they'd had? Or was he just after a little extra attention because that slut he so willingly sucked face with at _Reverie's_ anniversary night wasn't quite the little angel everyone had her down as? That little slice of hell had been around Forks' town more times than Bella had hot dinners...if you catch her drift.

So was this gift genuine? Did he honestly want her back in his life or was this some sick scam that he'd cooked up while he was at home on those cold and lonely nights, wishing he had someone to keep his bed warm?

Pained clutched her heart at the mere thought of it. Bella desperately wanted to believe that _her_ Jake was still within that cold-hearted monster, but after everything she'd seen, and all that he'd done to her...she wasn't so sure anymore. And that tore her apart.

~YTYKM~

Jake's unexpected gift had completely thrown Bella for a loop. She couldn't concentrate on her work, couldn't speak to clients or hold meetings without those words he had written on that white card burning a Jake-shaped hole straight through her heart. She cancelled her scheduled meetings for the day, shut down her laptop, gathered all the necessary paperwork, placed them all in her bag, told Janet she was leaving early and under no circumstances was she to be contacted.

As she drove home, the flower _he_ had given her laid on her passenger seat, rolling from side to side with the movement of her car, taunting and mocking her.

Bella wanted to be angry with him, she wanted to throw the beautiful piece of nature in the trash and forget Jacob Black ever existed, but for some senseless reason...she couldn't.

It was like that man, that devastatingly handsome man, had worked his way under her skin and branded his signature across her heart. No matter what she did, where she went or how long for, he was a part of her, and without him she couldn't function properly.

And it was for that reason that she simultaneously love and loathed him.

~YTYKM~

After making a quick pitstop to CVS to purchase any last minute toiletries she would need for her trip to Seattle, Bella pulled into her driveway, placed the car in park, cut the ignition, unfastened her seatbelt, leaned over to collect her things and the flower and climbed out of the car.

As the sole of her heel kissed the cement and she pushed herself out of the vehicle, she was instantly assaulted by the cold, harsh and bitter Washington breeze. The trees surrounding her swayed, rustled and creaked fiercely as the wind whistled and sifted its way through the thick branches. The grey clouds blanketed the skyline like a thick fog, forbidding the warmth and pleasantness of the sun.

She welcomed the sharpness of the draft. She invited the way it attacked her like a thousand needles piercing her skin. For that brief moment in time it made her feel...alive, refreshed and comforted.

In that second, nothing else mattered. Not the betrayal she felt from him, the loneliness that consumed her every waking minute, the pain the filtered its way through her heart...nothing. It was just her, alone with her thoughts, finally at one with Mother Nature.

Taking a deep breath, Bella closed and locked her car and made her way into the house.

~YTYKM~

"Bella?" Renée's soft, motherly voice called out through the house.

"Yeah, Mom?" Bella answered tiredly, throwing her keys in the little ceramic bowl by the front door and hanging up her coat.

"What are you doing home, darling?" she asked curiously, appearing from the kitchen, wiping her slender, slightly wrinkled hands with a dish towel.

Bella rolled her eyes, sighed with exhaustion and shrugged. "I couldn't concentrate at work. Bad headache." She motioned to her head, rubbing her temples soothingly.

Her mother's beautiful face fell into a sympathetic frown, her forehead wrinkling like it always did when she worried. "Oh, honey. Have you taken anything? Would you like some Advil?"

Bella waved her off and headed towards the stairs. "Nah, I'm just gonna go pack for tomorrow and grab an early night."

But before Bella could take the first step, her mother reached out and gently grasped her arm, concern glistening in her eyes. "Honey, are you sure everything is ok? You've been awfully quiet lately. And I know you're not sleeping well, the bags under your eyes are a dead giveaway," she stated, giving her daughter a speculative look.

Bella smiled softly, while her eyes quickly averted to her mother's hand resting on her arm. Her smile intensified as she lifted her own hand and laid it affectionately over Renée's. "I'm fine. Promise. I just have a busy weekend coming up what with hi-_Jake's_," she quickly corrected herself. "Birthday coming up, and the extra responsibility at work."

Renée smiled at her growing daughter compassionately, though her heart was filled with pride. Her little angel had come so far, and already achieved so much. "I know work is important to you, sweetie. But that place will be there long after you're not. You need to start taking better care of yourself," she scolded her gently, and with the best intentions. Her wise face then fell into another deep frown. What was with everyone and frowning today? "As far as Jacob goes, just...be careful. I know he means a lot to you and I can see you mean a lot to him. I also know you're best friends. But just...watch yourself around him," she advised her daughter, protectively.

Renée really did like Jacob; he was a very charming and polite boy. But, where her daughter was concerned, if he even stepped a foot out of line, Momma Bear was going to make a swift appearance, and nobody wanted that.

Bella furrowed her brows, confusion now evident on her face as she groaned inwardly. She really wasn't in the mood for this. "Thanks, Mom, but everything is fine."

Why didn't she believe that? "Really?" Renée countered, lowering her voice. "Because I've seen a change in you. You've become a shadow of your former self, honey. You're not the bright and bouncy Bella that everyone loves. And the only reason I'm saying this is because I love you, more than anything in the world, but I just find it highly coincidental that you fell into this...depression, around the night of Jacob's anniversary celebration," she explained, delicately.

She saw the flames of hurt flicker in her daughter's eyes at the mention of his name and that night, and knowing something had happened that could make her baby hurt like this, made her blood boil with rage.

At this heartbreaking revelation, Renée's tone and gaze softened, as she kept her eyes firmly trained on her daughter. "Talk to me, darling," she pleaded, pulling Bella into a tight hug. "Please? I just want to help. I'm your mother, I hate seeing my baby girl like this."

Bella sighed once again, this time in sorrow. She wanted to tell someone how she felt desperately, but she highly doubted they would understand. And she really didn't need to told that these feelings she felt for Jake were just some teenage phase. She knew what she felt for him was real, that the intense and sheer magnitude of love, desire and passion she felt coursing through her veins was for him, and only him. As much as she wanted to confide in her mother, it just wasn't possible. Bella wrapped her small arms around her mother's delicate figure and relaxed into her consoling touch. "I'm fine, Mom, really. I would tell you if something was wrong. I'm just tired. My boss is really on my case at the moment," she sighed further, resting her head against her mother's shoulder and closing her eyes. "It's just hard work having to excel at everything all of the time. It takes its toll."

Renée pulled back slowly, cupped Bella's cheeks softly, and stroked her tender skin. "Are you sure, honey? Are you sure it's only your boss that's making you feel like that?" she asked softly, her gaze warm and knowing. "I know work is pushing you hard right now, Bella, and you know how proud I am of you for everything you've achieved. But I just need to make sure that there isn't a hidden motive here." She paused for a second, her eyes dropping sadly. "That motive being a dark-haired Romeo."

Bella's eyes widened in shock. What the hell? Was she really that easy to read? Apparently. "I-I...have no idea what you're talking about." She blushed and stuttered, her voice going up and octave in her surprise and her mothers boldness.

"I think you do, sweetie," she countered, in a kind and deliberate tone. "I saw the kiss, Bella. I know you may think I was born yesterday, but I'm not silly, honey. I can see the way you look at each other, the way you act around one another. There are more than just strictly platonic feelings floating between the both of you...and I just don't want you to get hurt."

Bella sighed once again, tears of pain stung the backs of her eyes as she remembered that heartbreaking night. The night when he kissed her, made her feel like she was on cloud nine flying, and then quicker than she could blink, he took it away. God, why did she ask him? She was so damn stupid!

"You know I like Jacob, sweetie. Your father and I think a lot of him. He's been a good friend to both you and your brother, but guys like him have a lot of...growing up to do. It's best not to pin your hopes on something that might not happen."

Bella's eyes snapped to her mother's in confusion, fear striking her heart at the "might not happen" part. "What do you mean? Jake is an adult, he's nearly twenty-five."

"I know that, but he's not in maturity. We both know Jacob is an attractive boy." A deep, crimson blush appeared on Bella's cheeks at this. Goddamn teenage hormones! Renée smiled, "But unfortunately, honey, he knows this too. Boys like him are only out for one thing: your body. Once they're satisfied, they move onto the next young girl, meanwhile leaving a trail of broken hearts behind them. Baby, I don't want you to be one of those broken hearts, but I have a feeling it's already happened," she said, sadly.

"You are nineteen years old, honey. You have your whole life ahead of you; the world is your oyster as they say." Bella chuckled lightly, making Renée smile. "You are so special, baby girl. Don't give your heart away to someone who doesn't appreciate it. I'm not saying Jacob doesn't appreciate you. I can see he does, but I don't think he cares for your heart in the same way as you do his. Find a nice boy your own age and just take it one step at a time."

Bella pulled back as if she'd been scalded, narrowing her eyes at her mother. "How can you stand there and say that when dad is significantly older than you? It's a little hypocritical, don't you think?"

"Bella your father might be older than me, but he was in a stable job and we were in a committed relationship. We knew what we wanted out of each other, and we knew that we would be part of each other's future. I don't think that boy would know what a committed relationship was if one came up and bit him on the nose," Renée finished dryly, rolling her eyes and folding her arms in a determined manner.

Bella scoffed and rolled her eyes in response. She knew she was being slightly childish, but she wasn't about to stand there and let her mother talk trash about the man she loved. "I get what you're saying, Mom, but you don't know Jake like I do. He wouldn't do that to me. Now, I have to go finish packing for Seattle and then head to bed. Thanks for the talk and all, but I'll be fine. I'm a big girl."

* * *

**There you go. Sorry if it's not all that great. I haven't really been motivated to write this, but it's something, right?**

**Anyway, until the next time!**


End file.
